Como arruinar tu propia boda
by darisu-chan
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde que Rukia se fue de Karakura; Ichigo ha rehecho su vida y está a punto de casarse con Orihime, mas ¿Qué pasa cuando Rukia regresa a la ciudad? IchiRuki/IchiHime
1. Capítulo 1: De regreso a Karakura

**Disclaimer: **lamentablemente Bleach no me pertenece, tanto la trama como los personajes son obra de el gran Kubo Tite-sama

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Qué creen? ¡Por fin escribiré un fic largo para Bleach! Debo decir que estoy algo nerviosa por su opinión porque, aunque no quería, resulta que esta historia es UA *arrojan tomatazos* sí, lo sé, a muchos no les gustan, pero el troll de Tite ha estado cambiando mucho la trama de Bleach y me confunde y no se me ocurre que escribir, fuera de más one-shots basados en el capítulo 423 del manga. Pero eso no es todo, no, la trama que elegí es una que de seguro ha salido en muchas telenovelas y los refritos de estas y ¿qué creen? lo peor de todo es que he usado el cliché de todos los clichés de Bleach: IchiRuki vs IchiHime *más tomatazos* Además puse un OC creado por mí, pero ese solo aparece en un capítulo activamente y no influye mucho en la historia, era solo para que mi Renji no se quedara solito. Este es el primer capítulo y es medio aburrido, como cualquier capítulo introductorio, pero los demás son más largos e interesantes y sí, ya tengo escritos casi todos los capítulos, me faltan los últimos dos y el epílogo; dependiendo de sus opiniones sobre este capítulo, veré si actualizo dos veces por semana o solo una vez jeje. Bueno, ya los dejo leer y tienen todo el derecho de arrojarme flames si quieren, tomatazos también, etc. ¡Nos leemos luego!

**P.D. **Por cierto, si aun no entienden el por qué del título, esperen un poco nada más xD

**Advertencia: **Es probable que los personajes queden un poco OoC, pues se supone que todos son adultos y viven en un mundo distinto, además, si eres fan del IchiHime, no te conviene leer este fic.

Capítulo 1: De regreso a Karakura

Kuchiki Rukia estaba sentada en su respectivo asiento en un avión; después de vivir por cinco años en Tokio, junto con su hermano Byakuya, su cuñada Hisana y su pequeño sobrino Hideki, al fin regresaba a la ciudad donde vivió los mejores momentos de su vida: Karakura. Le entraba la nostalgia al acordarse de su adolescencia y su vida durante los pocos años que estuvo en la universidad; se fue de Karakura a la edad de 23 y regresaba con 28 años. Sonrió con amargura, de verdad que ya estaba vieja; suspiró, no sabía porque había decidido regresar a vivir a Karakura…no esperen, sí lo sabía, había regresado por _él_.

- Pasajeros, abróchense sus cinturones y permanezcan en sus asientos, que estamos a punto de aterrizar.

La voz del capitán se escuchó por todo el avión y los pasajeros se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y se volvieron a abrochar los cinturones. Rukia se acomodó en su asiento y guardó el libro que había estado leyendo: "Hamlet", obra maestra escrita por el inglés William Shakespeare. Miró el paisaje desde su ventanilla y vio el aeropuerto, hacía años que no veía ese aeropuerto, por lo menos no desde que huyó de Karakura, tomó el primer avión disponible y se fue a Tokio a curar sus penas con su familia. Dejó de hablar con todos sus amigos, bueno excepto con Abarai Renji, quien era su mejor amigo, con Hinamori Momo, una muy buena amiga, y con su prima Shihoin/Urahara Yoruichi, con la que siempre había tenido muy buena relación. Claro que en Tokio no se había quedado sola, hizo nuevas amigas como Matsumoto Rangiku y una extranjera llamada Neliel Tu Oderschvank, _Nel_ para los amigos, ambas ya felizmente casadas.

La pelinegra bajó del avión y fue en búsqueda de sus 3 maletas. Iba a pedir un taxi para que la llevara a casa de su prima, donde planeaba hospedarse hasta encontrar un buen departamento; pero, una voz que le gritaba "Tía Rukia" le distrajo y volteó la mirada, afuera, ya esperándola, se encontraban Yoruichi, Urahara Kisuke, el esposo de su prima y su pequeña sobrina de 9 años, Kyouko. Les sonrió y empezó a jalar sus maletas, pero Urahara se le adelantó y tomó dos de ellas.

- Arigatou, Urahara-san. – La Kuchiki le agradeció a su primo político.

- No es caballeroso dejar que una señorita lleve su equipaje ella sola, ¿nee? – El rubio le contestó, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Iba a saludar a su prima, cuando su hiperactiva sobrina se le abalanzó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas; no cabía duda que la hija de Yoruichi y Kisuke era hermosa: su piel era tan blanca como la del padre, su cabello era largo y violeta y sus ojos ámbar, como los de su madre y su personalidad era una combinación peligrosa entre las de sus progenitores. _Cuando crezca, tendrá muchos admiradores_. Rukia pensó mientras observó de cerca a su sobrina, a la cual no veía desde el verano pasado.

- Te extrañé, mucho, pero mucho Tía. – La pequeña le dijo, mientras colocaba su pequeña cabeza en el hombro de la Kuchiki.

- Ya, ya Kyouko, deja a la pobre de Rukia respirar. – Yoruichi le dijo a su hija, mirando con dulzura la escena.

- Hai, oka-san. – La niña contestó y soltó a su tía.

- Okaeri, Rukia. – Yoruichi le dio la bienvenida a su prima menor y la estrechó entre sus brazos; la morena sabía que el simple hecho de regresar a Karakura era bastante doloroso para la joven.

- Arigatou, Yoruichi-nee.

La familia subió feliz al coche mientras conversaban sobre trivialidades; ningún miembro de la familia Urahara quería incomodar a la hija más joven de los Kuchiki, incluso la pequeña Kyouko estaba consciente de que su tía sufría por alguna razón, mas no se atrevía a preguntar o hacer comentario alguno. Rukia comentó como le había ido durante su viaje en avión y les informó que en dos día le traerían el resto de su equipaje y que en cuanto pudiera conseguiría empleo y departamento; Kisuke le aseguró que no tenían problema alguno si ella decidía quedarse mucho tiempo en su casa, pero Rukia les insistió en que lo mejor sería que ella tuviera su espacio propio.

Pronto llegaron al Urahara Shoten, la tienda que era propiedad de Kisuke y, además, el hogar de la feliz familia. Rukia esbozó una dulce sonrisa al observar la fachada de la tienda/casa, le traía viejos recuerdos de cuando Kyouko nació y ella iba seguido a visitar a su sobrina recién nacida y a ayudar con lo que pudiera. También se acordó que muchas veces, al terminar el instituto, iba a comer a ahí o cuando ella y su hermano se independizaron de sus fríos padres, Byakuya terminó viviendo un tiempo en esa casa.

- ¡Llegamos! – El rubio y su hija dijeron en voz alta al abrir la puerta.

El interior de la casa era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba; los mismos muebles, las mismas decoraciones, incluso los mismos olores estaban presentes. Nada más que ahora notaba que, en vez de los infantiles juguetes, ahora en el piso habían revistas de chicas y _Barbie's TM _tiradas en el piso. Otra sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Rukia, no cabía duda de que le encantaba estar de vuelta.

Yoruichi y Kyouko la guiaron esta su habitación mientras las tres mujeres conversaban animadamente sobre los planes que tenían mañana; resultaba que habían abierto un nuevo centro comercial lleno de tiendas distintas, seguro, no eran tan lujosas como las de Tokio, pero era algo novedoso y así podrían pasear por un rato. La habitación que le ofrecieron a Rukia era modesta, constaba de una cama, un televisor, dos ventanas y un armario; a la pelinegra le encantó su nuevo cuarto, era bastante acogedor y tenía lo suficiente como para que viviera cómodamente, incluso por un año.

- Bueno Rukia, te dejó porque tengo que preparar la cena y Kyouko debe de hacer sus deberes escolares. – Con lo que dijo su madre, la niña de ojos ámbar hizo un puchero y suspiró. – Por cierto, siéntete libre de usar nuestro teléfono para avisarle a Byakuya-bo de que llegaste con bien.

Haciendo lo que Yoruichi le había dicho, tomó el teléfono y marcó a casa de su hermano, esperando con ansias que le respondiera en seguida. Como deseaba, después de sonar dos veces, se escuchó la dulce y delicada voz de su cuñada.

- _Moshi moshi_

- ¡Nee-sama! Soy yo, Rukia. – Le dijo felizmente.

- _¡Rukia-chan! ¿Ya llegaste a casa de Urahara-san?_ – Hisana le preguntó.

- Sí. Llegue con bien, ¿Cómo están allá?

- _Bien, pero Byakuya-sama y Hideki-kun te extrañan demasiado, yo también te extraño bastante Rukia-chan._

- Yo también los extraño, pero tengo que resolver unos asuntos pendientes y luego veré si regreso. – La Kuchiki contestó.

- _Lo sé; no te preocupes, toma todo el tiempo que necesites y luego veremos qué sucede._ – Hisana le habló en tono maternal, un tono con el que su propia madre nunca le habló.

- Gracias, nee-sama.

- _¿Quieres que te pase a Byakuya-sama?_

- Sí, por favor. – Hubo un momento de pausa y luego se escuchó la grave voz de Kuchiki Byakuya.

- _¿Rukia?_

- ¡Nii-sama! – La pelinegra exclamó con alegría; aunque la voz de su hermano siempre era fría, para ella era la voz más cálida que había escuchado en toda su vida.

- _¿Cómo estás? ¿Tuviste un buen vuelo? ¿Cómo están Urahara y Yoruichi? _

- Está todo bien; mi vuelo fue excelente y mis primos les mandan saludos. – Rukia contestó lentamente lo que su hermano le había preguntado.

- _Me parece bien. Ya sabes que en el momento que quieras te puedes regresar y si te hace falta dinero, solo pídemelo._ – El buen Kuchiki le dijo.

- Gracias nii-sama.

- _Hideki quiere hablar contigo_. – Diciendo esto, le pasó el teléfono a su hijo de cuatro años.

- _¿Tía Rukia?_

- Hola, Hideki-chan.

- _¡No me digas Hideki-chan, tía! ¡Ya soy todo un hombre!_ – No había dudas de que el pequeño Hideki había heredado el carácter fuerte tan característico de todos los Kuchiki.

- Está bien, está bien, ¿si te digo Hideki-kun no te molesta?

- _No Tía, así está mejor._ – El pequeño contestó, sonriendo del otro lado de la línea.

Después de intercambiar un par de palabras más con su sobrino y de despedirse de su hermano y cuñada, colgó el teléfono y se recostó en su cama. Hablar con su familia la hacía tranquilizarse y se sentía mejor, después de todo al menos aún conservaba a Byakuya, Hisana, Hideki, Yoruichi, Kyouko y a Urahara, no tenía por qué temerle a lo que se enfrentaría en pocos días. Iba a bajar a ayudarle a Yoruichi a preparar la comida, cuando su celular sonó, vio quien la llamaba y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Moshi moshi

- _¡Rukia! ¡Te extrañamos!_ – La voz de la siempre hiperactiva Matsumoto Rangiku se escuchó en la otra línea.

- ¡Yo también las extraño, Rangiku! ¿Cómo está Nel?

- _Pues yo estoy muy bien, Rukia_. – La voz de Nel se escuchó, seguida de un _¡No me arrebates el celular!_

- Chicas, no se peleen y pongan la llamada como conferencia. – Rukia sugirió y eso hicieron sus amigas.

- _Bueno, voy directamente al grano ¿ya lo viste? ¿ya hablaste con él? ¿ya se besaron apasionadamente y acabaron haciéndolo como animales? –_ Rangiku le preguntó, haciendo que Rukia se sonrojara.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Demonios Rangiku! ¿Acaso todo es sexo para ti? – Rukia le preguntó, completamente roja y avergonzada.

- _Vamos Ru-kia-chan, las tres sabemos que te mueres porque te vuelva a besar, tocar y… - _Matsumoto fue abruptamente callada por Neliel, quien ya estaba molesta de los comentarios pervertidos de su amiga.

- _Joder, Rangiku. No avergüences a la pobre chica. La situación es delicada y necesitamos idear un plan de reconciliación. _– Nel sugirió.

- _Bueno Nel, yo solo intentaba ayudar a Rukia. Después de todo, es completamente imposible que él la haya dejado de amar._

- No estoy tan segura. – Rukia dijo, suspirando y entristeciéndose un poco.

- _¡Vamos, Rukia! Fuiste el mundo para él, no te pudo haber olvidado así como así. _– Nel comentó.

- ¡Pero yo le destruí el corazón! ¡Hace más de cinco años que no habló con él! ¡Y encima, quizás ya hasta este casado!

- _Rukia, se positiva ¿quieres? Todo lo que dices es verdad, pero TÚ y solamente tú, fuiste la que ocupó sus pensamientos por OCHO años. A alguien así no se le puede olvidar fácilmente. Es casi como Gin y yo, por más que nos separábamos, nunca nos olvidamos de nuestro amor y esos viejos sentimientos siempre resurgían al final, hasta que no nos volvimos a separar y nos casamos. – _Matsumoto dijo, recordando su propia historia trágica de amor.

- Sí, pero Gin no tiene el temperamento que tiene él.

- _Bueno, pero Grimmjow tiene un temperamento mucho peor que él, recuerda que mi Grimmy siempre está maldiciendo, siempre se enoja conmigo, no puede controlar sus emociones. Recuerdo esa vez, mucho antes de casarnos, que no nos hablamos por dos meses y que, aunque parecía imposible, nos reencontramos, nos pedimos perdón y nuestro amor continuó hasta la fecha._ – Nel habló, contando su propia experiencia con su esposo extranjero, quien tenía pésimo carácter.

- Sí, te perdonó y tú a él porque solo se separaron por dos meses, pero nosotros hemos estado separados por CINCO años, cinco largos años sin saber nada del otro. Por lo que sé, en estos momentos puede estar cargando a su hijo. – Rukia dijo, perdiendo las esperanzas.

- _Vamos nena, se optimista y piensa en la manera en la que puedes acercarte nuevamente a él. – _Rangiku le comentó.

- Es una buena idea, pero ¿cómo?

- _Primero, no lo busques directamente a él, sino a alguno de tus viejos amigos que tenían relación con él. _– Nel le aconsejó.

- ¿Qué tal a Ishida? – La Kuchiki pensó en su amigo de lentes, pues tenía una relación más o menos estable con ella y sabía que en problemas nunca se ponía de parte de ninguno.

- _No me parece, por lo que me contaste, nunca se llevó del todo bien con él. _– Rangiku dijo.

- ¿Inoue?

- _No, para mí que mejor ni te le acerques a esa tipa. Ella estaba enamorada de él, ¿no es cierto? Capaz que te distorsiona la información._ – Nel no pudo evitar opinar sobre Inoue Orihime, a ella no le caían bien esa clase de chicas.

- ¿Y Arisawa? – Para Rukia ella era buena opción, fueron muy buenas amigas durante el Instituto y además era la mejor amiga de él.

- _Mmm, pero ella es la mejor amiga de Inoue ¿no?_ – Rangiku mencionó.

- Tienes razón.

- _Rukia, piensa en alguien que no vaya a tomar partido, que sea cercano a él y que te diga la verdad. _– Nel le dijo y a Rukia se le prendió el foco.

- ¡Ya sé! ¿Cómo no pensé en él antes? – Rukia exclamó, más para sí misma que para sus amigas.

- _¿Quién? – _Nel y Rangiku gritaron al mismo tiempo.

- Pues Sado Yasutora, alias Chad. Chad siempre fue su mejor amigo y con él siempre hablaba, se entendían bastante bien. Con Chad nunca tuve problemas.

- _¡Ya lo tienes! ¡Ahora solo consigue su número y ponte en contacto con él! – _Matsumoto le dijo, saltando sin parar.

- ¡Eso haré en seguida!

- _¡Buena suerte, Rukia! _– Nel le dijo, con toda sinceridad.

- _Sí, te aseguro que todo se solucionara. – _Rangiku le habló con todo el corazón.

- ¡Gracias chicas! ¡No sé qué haría sin ustedes! ¡Las amo!

- _¡Y nosotras te amamos a ti! – _Las otras dos le contestaron y con eso la llamada acabó.

Después de hablar con sus amigas, bajó a ayudarle a su prima a cocinar la cena y, cuando la tienda cerró, comieron todos juntos. La cena en la casa Urahara era muy divertida y con un ambiente bastante familiar; todos hablaban, se hacían bromas, se contaban lo que habían hecho durante el día y hablaban sobre lo que harían al día siguiente; viendo esta escena de familia, que parecía prácticamente sacada de una comedia de televisión, la pelinegra pensó que sería lindo si ella, algún día, tenía una familia propia y cenaban de aquella manera. Pronto, se imaginó una escena que había estado presente en su mente desde hace varios años: ella sirviendo la comida junto a _él_, quien ya era su esposo, mientras atendían a su hermoso hijo de 4 años, quien le preguntaba a ella, su madre, cuando nacería su hermanita…

Luego de cenar y ayudar a limpiar la mesa y guardar los platos, subió a su habitación y en su laptop empezó a buscar la dirección y teléfono de Chad. Cuando lo encontró lo llamó, una llamada bastante corta pero importante; las pocas palabras que intercambió con Chad sirvieron para matar cualquier esperanza que le quedaba de volver con él. Con el alma desolada y llorando un poco, se fue a dormir, pensando que tal vez sería un mejor día mañana.


	2. Capítulo 2: Reunión inesperada

**Disclaimer: **Bleach sigue sin pertenecerme

**Nota: **¡Hola! Debido a los mensajes tan positivos que recibí, decidí actualizar dos días a la semana! Cada lunes y cada jueves abrá un nuevo capítulo ^^ Ahora, sé que tienen dudas, pero se resolverás conforme pasen los capítulos y espero que este capítulo les guste, es más grande que el pasado y aquí la trama como tal empieza. Oh, y me acabo de percatar que este es mi fic número 50! Y para celebrar, haré un one-shot de acuerdo a las indicaciones que me de **Lillian Hirahara**, quien fue la primera en dejarme un review!

Ahora, vamos con el rincón de los reviews!

**Lillian Hirahara: **que bueno que te gustó! La verdad estaba preocupada de que no fuera interesante por ser UA, pero me alegra que te haya gustado.

**cristina96life: **espera un poco y el pasado de Rukia-chan será revelado!

**Nany Kuchiki: **¡me alegra que te haya gustado! Se que lo corté muy rápido, pero fue para mantener la intriga, jeje lo sé soy mala xD

**elenita-chan: **muchas gracias! me alegraste el día con tu review! Y sobre tus preguntas, efectivamente Rukia fue por Ichi y enseguida verás porque perdió sus esperanzas.

Bueno, ya, ahora sí con la historia!

Capítulo 2: Reunión inesperada.

- ¡Este será un día muy divertido!

La hiperactiva Kyouko gritó a todo pulmón, contenta de que ese día se lo pasaría en el centro comercial paseando junto con su madre y tía. Pero Rukia no estaba muy emocionada que digamos, bueno, nadie lo estaría después de la conversación que tuvo ayer con Chad; suspiró, resignándose a que tendría que vivir con aquella noticia que le dieron la noche anterior. Hundida en su melancolía, recordó aquella conversación telefónica.

- _Moshi moshi._ – La tosca voz de un hombre se escuchó.

- Disculpe, ¿aquí vive Sado Yasutora? – Rukia tímidamente preguntó.

_- Yo soy Sado, ¿Quién habla?_

- Etto…Sado-kun, no sé si me recuerdas pero soy Kuchiki Rukia. – Chad casi escupe su bebida al oír aquel nombre, el cual pensó que jamás volvería a escuchar, mucho menos en boca de la dueña de ese nombre.

- _¿Ru..Rukia? ¿En serio eres tú?_ – Incrédulo tuvo que preguntar, ¿en verdad ella le estaba hablando o era alguna broma de mal gusto?

- Sí soy yo Sado-kun, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no? – Rukia intentó hablar casualmente, pero la verdad estaba muy nerviosa, además ya ni sabía si llamarlo por su apellido o por su apodo.

- _Vaya, sí ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Cómo estás?_ – Sado quiso ser cortés, pero la verdad ya quería acabar la conversación.

- Bien ¿y tú?

- _Bien…_

- Me alegro… ¿Cómo están Arisawa, Inoue e Ishida? – Rukia preguntó, tal vez si preguntaba por la salud de sus otros amigos primero, Chad lo mencionaría sin que ella preguntara.

- _Todos bien._ – Esa fue la seca respuesta de Chad.

- Ah que bien… - Rukia no pudo evitar desilusionarse; era bastante obvio que Chad se sentía nervioso al hablar con ella y que no sacaría información sobre _él_.

- _¿Rukia, estás en la ciudad?_ – Esa duda lo estaba comiendo vivo, porque si era así le tendría que avisar a su amigo.

- Sí, llegue hoy. – Rukia también dijo secamente, no quería que Sado descubriera sus razones de regresar, por obvias que fueran.

- … - No contestó, estaba demasiado sorprendido, nunca pensó que ella regresaría; por una parte le alegraba que la pelinegra regresara, pero, por otra, se preocupaba de la salud mental y emocional de su amigo.

- Y dime ¿Cómo esta…cómo esta Ichigo?– Al final la Kuchiki terminó preguntando por él. Chad se asustó, no sabía si decirle algo cómo "Aléjate de Ichigo, ya le has hecho suficiente daño" o quizás "Él está muy bien" o cualquier cosa para tapar la verdad, pero al final, Rukia también había sido su amiga y merecía saber lo que en realidad ocurría.

- _Él está muy bien, de hecho está a punto de casarse._ – El corazón de Rukia se rompió en mil pedazos y no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo. Del otro lado de la línea, Chad también sufría, no pudo creer que le soltara aquello de esa manera tan directa.

- ¿Puedo saber con quién? – Aunque doliera, Rukia merecía saber quién era la afortunada que se casaría con el hombre que amaba.

- _Con…Inoue-san._ – Chad dijo, esperando que en cualquier momento Rukia se soltara llorando, pero eso no sucedió, de alguna manera la Kuchiki se calmó y tapó sus verdaderos sentimientos, al estilo Kuchiki. Sus padres estarían tan orgullosos de su capacidad de controlar sus emociones.

- Ah, me alegro, mándales felicitaciones de mi parte y diles a todos que les mando saludos. Fue un gusto saludarte Sado-kun, pero ya debo irme. Adiós. – Y así, sin esperar a que Chad le contestará, le colgó.

De regreso al presente, Yoruichi, su hija y Rukia acababan de llegar al nuevo centro comercial; este estaba rodeado de tiendas novedosas, sí, en Tokio había muchas de ese tamaño, mas era algo bastante innovador en Karakura. Pasearon un rato, pero la pelinegra estaba muy distraída, todavía bastante triste de lo que se acababa de enterar; notando esto, Yoruichi le señaló una tienda de ropa que a Rukia le encantaría, pues ese era su estilo, le dijo que le diera un vistazo a la tienda, mientras ella iba y le compraba a Kyouko unos pantalones que le hacían falta. Con eso, la morena se fue junto con su hija y Rukia se quedó sola en la tienda.

La tienda tenía ropa bastante bonita y sencilla, tal como a ella le gustaba. Había faldas, pantalones, jeans, blusas y tops de diferentes colores y formas, zapatos para todos los gustos e incluso vestidos. De verdad que comprar era buen remedio para todo mal, pero, por el momento, no tenía dinero qué gastar, tendría que encontrar empleo pronto. Mientras se paseaba entre los pasillos de la tienda, curioseando la ropa, escuchó a alguien que la llamaba.

- ¡Oi! ¿Eres Kuchiki? – Una voz, fuerte pero femenina, le habló. Rukia se volteó y descubrió a nada más y nada menos que Arisawa Tatsuki.

- ¿Arisawa? – La pelinegra observó de pies a cabeza a la que había sido su compañera en el Instituto y hasta su amiga. Su cabello había crecido un poco, ya no vestía ropas deportivas, sino casuales y hasta llevaba un poco de maquillaje.

- Wow, cuanto tiempo sin verte Kuchiki ¿hace cuánto llegaste? – La joven le preguntó a la que todavía consideraba su amiga; Rukia se veía igual que antes, las únicas dos diferencias eran que ahora se vestía más elegante que antes y que sus ojos, antes vivos y llenos de alegría, reflejaban tristeza y amargura.

- Llegué ayer.

- Oh y ¿vienes de visita o te mudas? – La verdad Tatsuki tenía curiosidad, debía saber si la Kuchiki se quedaría más o si se iría de nuevo.

- Voy a ver, aun nada es seguro. – Ella dijo, aunque sabía que se iría pronto, ya nada la ataba a esa ciudad.

- Yo espero que te quedes mucho tiempo Kuchiki. Extrañé tu compañía. – Arisawa le dijo y no mentía, francamente había extrañado a Rukia, a quien consideraba su amiga.

- Yo también extrañé la tuya, Arisawa. – Rukia le dijo muy sinceramente.

- Oye ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa hoy? Digamos que organicé una reunión con el grupo del Instituto, ya sabes, Chad, Asano, Kojima, Ishida, Ichigo, Orihime, hasta la loca de Chizuru. Sería grandioso que nos pudieras acompañar, además de que sería una agradable sorpresa para los demás. – Tatsuki la invitó.

- Etto, no sé si deba Arisawa. – Kuchiki dijo, bastante nerviosa de tener que ver a Ichigo y a Orihime, después de lo que Chad le dijo. Francamente no creía que la aceptaran en ese grupo nuevamente, no después de lo que hizo.

- Vamos Kuchiki, será divertido. Y si te preocupa el idiota de Ichigo, no le hagas caso, solo ven y acompáñanos un rato, después de todo hace cinco años que no sabemos absolutamente nada de ti. Y quien sabe, quizás con tu compañía Ishida se relaje un poco, a él no lo hemos visto en los últimos tres años. – Tatsuki dijo, mencionando como el cuatro ojos también se había alejado de ellos.

- Bueno, me has convencido, iré. – Rukia dijo, un poco animada; tan siquiera Tatsuki no parecía enojada con ella y podía entablar conversación con Uryuu.

- ¡Qué bien! Deja te doy la dirección de mi departamento.

Arisawa le dio la dirección de su nueva casa y se despidió de ella, justo a tiempo para que llegara Yoruichi junto con Kyouko. Rukia le explicó el plan que tenía con Tatsuki y Yoruichi le dijo que no se preocupara; para hacerla sentir mejor, le compró ropa nueva, aunque la Kuchiki le alegó que no la necesitaba, Yoruichi la acabó convenciendo y le compró un vestido negro y algo corto, simple pero le quedaba perfecto.

La hora señalada para la reunión llegó y Rukia ya estaba completamente vestida con su vestido nuevo, unos zapatos negros de tacón que combinaban perfectamente con su vestido e incluso se maquilló más de lo normal. Yoruichi le ayudó a acomodarse el cabello en una especia de chongo muy moderno y la maquilló; Kyouko veía fascinada como su tía se arreglaba, cuando fuera grande quería ser como ella y como su madre. Urahara se ofreció a llevarla hasta la casa de Tatsuki y, aunque no quería al principio, terminó aceptando la oferta del rubio. Antes de irse, Yoruichi le susurró un "Enséñale de lo que se pierde" y le guiñó el ojo.

El departamento de Arisawa Tatsuki estaba en un barrio bastante limpio y, hasta cierto punto, elegante. La Kuchiki se preguntó si habría un departamento disponible en esa zona que ella pudiera rentar. Llegaron al lugar y Rukia se bajó del coche de su primo político y este le deseo buena suerte; suspiró, se dirigió a la entrada de los departamentos y tocó el timbre del departamento 3-B.

- _¿Quién es?_ – La voz de Tatsuki se escuchó por el interphone.

- Soy yo, Kuchiki Rukia.

- _Oh, ¡Kuchiki! Pasa, ya te abrí._ – Tatsuki le dijo, mientras la puerta de la entrada se abría.

El complejo de apartamentos tenía una bonita recepción y tenía un estilo minimalista; Rukia se subió en el elevador y subió hasta el tercer piso; en ese piso, el primer departamento a la derecha era el de Tatsuki. Se paró en frente de la puerta y respiró profundamente dos o tres veces, rezándole a Dios que por favor Ichigo y Orihime no hubieran llegado aún, no quería sentir los ojos de ambos en ella al entrar. Tocó la puerta, y en menos de tres segundos, Arisawa le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y hasta la abrazó.

- Kuchiki, ¡me alegra tanto que vinieras!

Tatsuki le dijo y la dejó entrar; ya dentro, la Kuchiki observó los detalles del departamento, era modesto y con detalles minimalistas; Tatsuki tenía dos sillones de cuero negro y cuadros rojos que le daban un aspecto muy moderno a su sala. Ya sentados, estaban Ishida y Chad, ninguno conversando. Chad parecía ser más alto, se había cortado el cabello y se había dejado la barba, no se veía mal; Ishida usaba ropa bastante formal y su cabello había crecido, sus facciones eran más masculinas ahora e incluso su mirada se fortaleció, pero Rukia pudo notar que sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza y soledad.

- Es todo un placer volverte a ver, Kuchiki-san. – Ishida dijo, levantándose y estrechando la mano de Rukia.

- Lo mismo digo, Ishida-kun. – Le dijo, devolviéndole el saludo.

- Hola, Sado-kun. – Rukia se dirigió a Chad y este solo asintió en manera de saludo.

Arisawa hizo que se sentaran y les trajo unas cervezas a manera de bebida, Chad aceptó una con gusto, tal vez con alcohol en su sistema olvidaría la conversación que tuvo con la Kuchiki el día anterior; pero Rukia y Uryuu rechazaron muy amablemente aquella bebida, por lo que Tatsuki les dijo que dejaran de ser unos niños, si ya tenían 28 años, ya eran lo suficientemente grandes como para beber; aun con todo esto, la antigua karateca no logró convencer a sus amigos de que bebieran.

No mucho tiempo después, Keigo, Mizuiro y Chizuru llegaron. Los tres estaban bastante sorprendidos de ver a Rukia después de tantos años; Keigo inmediatamente se abalanzó hacia ella llorando y diciéndole que nunca se fuera otra vez, Rukia le devolvió el abrazo y le sonrió; Mizuiro la saludó muy formalmente, se notaba a primera vista que él seguía enojado con ella por lo que le hizo a Ichigo; suspiró, no iba a ser fácil ganarse de nuevo a sus amigos. También Asano y Kojima se sorprendieron bastante de ver a Ishida ahí, pero lo saludaron con buenos modales y todos se sentaron. Keigo, Mizuiro y Chad se sentaron en uno de los sillones que estaban ahí, Ishida y Rukia se sentaron en el otro sillón, el cual era más pequeño, Chizuru y Tatsuki se sentaron en unas sillas y todos empezaron a hablar animadamente.

Al parecer, Chad ahora era un boxeador profesional y ganaba mucho dinero; Tatsuki se había convertido en profesionista, aunque aún practicaba el Judo; Mizuiro ahora trabajaba en comercio internacional y le iba bastante bien, hasta novia tenía; Keigo era ahora un psicólogo muy bueno y reconocido en la ciudad y ganaba muy bien, aunque seguía soltero; Chizuru trabajaba como diseñadora de interiores y a Rukia le sorprendió el oír que la lesbiana le había ayudado a Tatsuki a decorar su departamento; por último, Ishida era un pediatra de gran renombre y recientemente empezó a trabajar en el hospital de su padre, pues los últimos tres años estudió en Osaka. Todos estaban muy curiosos en saber qué había sido de Rukia, ella les dijo que había acabado de estudiar Historia del Arte y qué estuvo trabajando en campañas para proteger las ruinas arqueológicas, pero que esa empresa ya se había terminado y por eso vino a Karakura buscando trabajo en el museo.

Mientras todos estaban bastante animados hablando, alguien llamó a Tatsuki, quien sonrió un poco y les abrió la puerta. Minutos después tocaron la puerta del departamento y Arisawa la abrió, saliendo a la vista Kurosaki Ichigo e Inoue Orihime; ella se veía bastante hermosa, más madura, pero conservaba su rosto infantil; Ichigo se veía extremadamente guapo, más musculoso y su cabello había crecido; la pareja esbozaba una gran sonrisa, esto le sorprendió a Rukia, pues Ichigo casi no sonreía… o, al menos, no con ella. Volteó a otro lado y se encontró con el rostro de Ishida, quien mostraba una mueca de dolor bastante obvia; Rukia comprendió que la razón por la que el chico de lentes se fuera a Osaka debía de ser porque Kurosaki y la Hime se hicieron pareja y siempre fue obvio que Uryuu estaba enamorado de la chica peli-naranja.

Ichigo saludó a Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad y Tatsuki; se movió un poco para saludar a Chizuru y fue ahí cuando se percató de que cierta enana pelinegra estaba sentada al lado de Ishida. Su rostro perdió todo el color que tenía y su expresión facial era de sorpresa total; estaba en un gran shock, nunca le cruzó por la cabeza que volvería a ver a Kuchiki Rukia en Karakura. Quiso irse y en eso volteó y vio que su prometida tenía la misma expresión que él. Rukia no estaba mejor que ellos, de pronto se sintió mal al ver el rostro que habían puesto su antiguo novio y su antigua amiga; notando la situación, Ishida se puso en pie, saludó con un movimiento rápido de mano al Kurosaki y a Orihime, tomó de la mano a Rukia y se la llevó al pequeño balconcito que tenía Arisawa.

- Bueno, eso fue bastante incómodo. – Uryuu mencionó, una vez afuera.

- Ya me había olvidado y regreso para arruinarle la vida. – Rukia murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que su amigo la escuchara.

- No le has arruinado la vida y estabas en todo tu derecho de regresar. Escucha Kuchiki-san, no sé qué demonios pasó contigo y el estúpido de Kurosaki cinco años atrás, pero no tienes que alejarte de nosotros solo por él.

- No lo entiendes. – Dijo ella, bastante deprimida.

- Claro que sí. Sé cuál es la sensación de no ver a la persona que amas por varios años y, cuando regresas, enterarte de que se va a casar con otro. – Le dijo, sonriendo con amargura y colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica.

- Así que nunca estuve equivocada, amas a Inoue, ¿verdad?

- Claro, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

- Supongo que lo único que queda por hacer es seguir con nuestras vidas. – Rukia dijo, sonriendo con melancolía.

- Eso haré yo; me quedaré aquí en Karakura y viviré mis días como si nunca me hubiera enamorado de ella.

- Yo no puedo hacer eso…así que supongo que regresare a Tokio, donde están mis amistades, mi hermano, mi cuñada y mi sobrino.

- ¿Acaso no dijiste que ya no tenías empleo en Tokio?

- Sí, ya no estoy trabajando.

- Entonces, quédate, consigue empleo en el museo y rehaz tu vida.

- Lo puedo intentar, pero no prometo nada. – Rukia dijo y ambos se quedaron viendo el hermoso panorama.

Adentro, Ichigo ya se había recompuesto de su sorpresa inicial y ahora estaba enojado; no podía creer que nadie le hubiera advertido que Rukia había regresado y que, además, la habían invitado a aquella reunión. La situación no solo le molestaba al peli-naranja, sino también a su prometida, cuando Orihime empezaba a pensar que sus sueños se harían realidad, tenía que llegar _ella _y arruinarle todo; aunque, al mismo tiempo, estaba feliz de volver a ver a su amiga y esperaba que Rukia hubiera dejado de amar a Ichigo y así todos podrían ser amigos otra vez.

- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué carajos nadie me avisó que _ella _estaba de regreso? – Ichigo vociferó, asustando a sus amigos.

- Ichigo no seas idiota y cálmate. Ven, acompáñame a la cocina. – Tatsuki dijo, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta su cocina.

- Mira Ichigo, apenas y llegó ayer. Me la encontré en el centro comercial, estaba con su sobrina y con su prima de compras; al saludarla no pude evitar invitarla pues, no sé tú, pero yo sí la extrañaba y quise darle una cálida bienvenida.

- ¡Qué buena amiga eres Tatsuki! ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que, después de lo que me hizo, su presencia me pudiera molestar? – Ichigo le dijo con indignación.

- ¡Ichigo, madura! Ya pasaron CINCO años, se un hombre y supéralo. Ella vino aquí sabiendo que ibas a estar presente y lo ha tomado con calma.

- ¡Uy si, mucha calma! Mira que salir huyendo de esa manera con Ishida demostró su valentía.

- Mira Ichigo, no te pido que la perdones ni que te hagas su amigo, solo te pido que no la trates mal y que le des su espacio. No tienes por qué verla después de esto, solo aguántala por hoy. – Tatsuki le pidió a su amigo.

- Está bien…

Mientras Ichigo y Tatsuki seguían en la cocina, Rukia e Ishida entraron. Orihime se acercó a su vieja amiga y la abrazó llorando un poco, Rukia no sabía si apartarla o abrazarla, así que se quedó estática. Todos contemplaban la escena, pensativos, no había dudas de que todo se estaba volviendo muy dramático. Después de unos segundos, Orihime se separó de Rukia y le sonrió, Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa, todavía un poco confundida.

- Me alegra volver a verte, Kuchiki-san. – Inoue le dijo con sinceridad, mientras se quitaba un par de lágrimas.

- Igualmente, Inoue.

- ¿Hace cuánto que volviste?

- Ayer…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? – Orihime preguntó, sin saber si estaba de vacaciones o ya se había mudado.

- Lo sabrá cuando encuentre empleo, ¿no es así, Kuchiki? – Arisawa contestó, ya saliendo de la cocina, con Kurosaki atrás.

- Sí. – Rukia contestó, desviando la mirada.

- Yo espero que te quedes mucho tiempo, Kuchiki-san. – Orihime lo decía con sinceridad; el hecho de que la pelinegra fuera la ex novia de su prometido, no significaba que ya no la quisiera como amiga.

- Veremos, aun nada es seguro.

- Kuchiki-san, ¿ya tienes donde quedarte? – Keigo se unió a la plática.

- No, por el momento me estoy quedando con mi prima. – Rukia contestó.

- Es que yo sé de unos buenos departamentos, no muy lejos de aquí, nuevos y a muy buen precio. – El castaño le dijo.

- Luego me pasas los datos. Oh miren la hora, ya es algo tarde y mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo, debo irme ya. – Rukia dijo, mintiendo obviamente, pero todos comprendieron su incomodidad.

- Oh, Kuchiki-san, no te vayas. Hace mucho que no estábamos todos juntos y ahora te tienes que ir. – Asano lloriqueó un poco.

- Yo también debo irme, mañana, a primera hora del día, tengo que ir al hospital para ver a una paciente mía. – Ishida dijo.

- ¡Par de aguados! Pero bueno, que bien que vinieron. – Tatsuki dijo.

Así, tanto Uryuu como Rukia ,se despidieron de todos, bueno menos de Ichigo, al que solo lo pasaron de largo, para evitar otras situaciones incómodas. Salieron de ahí e Ishida le ofreció llevarla hasta su casa, lo cual Rukia agradeció bastante. El camino hacia el Urahara Shoten fue muy callado, hasta que Uryuu no lo soportó más y decidió romper el hielo.

- Y dime, Kuchiki-san ¿has salido con otros hombres?

- Un par de citas y una aventura de una noche. – Rukia dijo, acordándose de la pequeña aventura que tuvo con uno de los amigos de Matsumoto, llamado Hisagi Shuuhei, y de las citas que tuvo con un tipo llamado Ulquiorra Cifer, las cuales nunca pasaron a más. - ¿Y tú?

- Tuve una relación de amigos con beneficios con una chica llamada Kurotsuchi Nemu; linda chica y bastante inteligente, pero muy ambiciosa para mí gusto. – Así se expresó Ishida, acordándose de la chica que dejó en Osaka, la cual ni se despidió de él y le dio lo mismo que se fuera.

- Que mal, supongo que comparadas con Inoue, todas las chicas resultan poco convincentes para ti. – Rukia mencionó.

- Supones bien, y me parece que comparados con Kurosaki todos los hombres te parecen demasiado tranquilos. – Ishida dijo con sarcasmo.

- No te equivocas, con los que salí eran bastante calmados, uno hasta parecía que ni emociones tenía. – Rukia comentó, recordando a Ulquiorra, amigo del esposo de Nel, quien siempre tenía una mirada inexpresiva.

- De verdad que el mundo es bastante irónico. – Uryuu dijo más para sí mismo que para Rukia.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque tuvimos la oportunidad de estar con quienes queríamos y los perdimos; ahora, con las únicas personas que salimos son bastante distintas a ellos.

Diciendo esto, se callaron ambos, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos y llenándose de una gran amargura. Pronto llegaron a la tienda de Urahara, se despidieron y Rukia se adentró en la casa. En un sillón, Yoruichi la esperaba leyendo una revista y Urahara estaba sentado en el comedor reparando algún objeto. Al verla entrar, la esposa de Kisuke sonrió muy felinamente y se paró, inspeccionando a su prima.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue? – Yoruichi le preguntó y Rukia se echó a llorar.

- Él ya no me ama, Yoruichi-nee, se ha olvidado completamente de mí y se va a casar pronto con Inoue. – La pelinegra le dijo a su prima entre sollozos, mientras que Yoruichi le acariciaba la cabeza y la abrazaba de una manera maternal.

- Escucha Rukia, no te preocupes. Tal vez sea mejor así; quizás él no es para ti y lo mejor será que rehagas tu vida.

- Sí, tal vez sea mejor así. – Dicho esto, Rukia se fue a dormir con sombríos pensamientos llenándole la mente.

Yoruichi se sintió impotente ante la situación; notando su expresión lúgubre, Kisuke se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó.

- Hay, Kisuke ¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar esto a Rukia?

- Yo sé que ella nunca quiso lastimar a Kurosaki-san, si se fue de esa manera fue por temor más que otra cosa y luego no pudo regresar por el dolor que sentía. Pero recuerda que Kurosaki-san nunca supo esto, así que para él fue como una traición y es normal que esté enojado y que haya rehecho su vida.

- Lo sé cariño, pero entiende que él tampoco la buscó, si Ichigo hubiera ido por ella, las cosas serían muy diferentes y estaría vivo su… - Los labios de su esposo la callaron.

- Recuerda que él hubiera no existe y por algo pasó lo que pasó. – Y diciendo esto, la pareja se fue a dormir.

* * *

><p>En el departamento de Tatsuki la fiesta continuaba, más tranquila ya que Rukia y Uryuu se habían ido. Todos charlaban animadamente, todos excepto claro, Ichigo; el peli-naranja se preguntaba por qué tuvo que regresar Rukia justo cuando él ya había rehecho su vida. Suspiró, ¿acaso era posible que, con volver a ver esos ojos violetas, su corazón volvió a acelerarse de aquella manera en la que hacía siempre que estaba junto a ella? Vaya, qué giros tan inesperados da la vida; lo que en realidad le incomodaba era que ella parecía estar deshecha, como si viviera con un dolor muy grande; Ichigo siempre pensó que ella se fue porque ya no lo amaba y que, quizás, amaba a otro y escaparon juntos; a estas alturas, pensaba que la Kuchiki ya estaba casada y hasta con hijos, pero había estado equivocado y la situación se había complicado.<p>

Keigo miraba a Ichigo con intensidad y lo analizaba, como buen psicólogo freudiano; aunque era poco ético el hecho de psicoanalizar a un amigo, no podía evitarlo y quiso probar un poco de sus teorías y para eso inició una conversación con Mizuiro.

- ¿Notaste lo hermosa que se veía Kuchiki-san?

- A mí me pareció que se veía muy común. – Esa fue la seca respuesta del pelinegro; no era novedad para ninguno que desde que la Kuchiki se fue, Kojima empezó a odiarla, quizás hasta más que Ichigo.

- Vamos, estaba preciosa…aunque me pareció que estaba un poco triste por alguna razón. – Dijo esto, observando como Ichigo se ponía rígido.

- Qué bueno, se lo merece. – Mizuiro comentó.

- ¡Kojima no seas grosero! – Tatsuki le gritó, aventándole un cojín.

- La verdad se veía muy _bien_. – Chizuru se incorporó a la plática, pareciéndole que Rukia ya era toda una mujer, una hermosa mujer.

- ¡Oi Honshou! No seas pervertida. – Keigo dijo, leyéndole los pensamientos a la mujer.

- Vamos, no sean hipócritas, que todos ustedes han tenido esa clase de pensamientos con Kuchiki. – Chizuru dijo, señalando a todos los hombres de la habitación, dejando su dedo índice un poco más de tiempo en Ichigo.

- Ya, Kuchiki se ve hermosa, ahora cambiemos de tema. – Arisawa mencionó, notando como Ichigo parecía perturbado. - ¿Cómo les va en los preparativos de boda? – Tatsuki dijo, observando a Orihime y a Ichigo.

- Muy bien, ya tenemos el lugar reservado, la decoración elegida y ya compré mi vestido. – Orihime dijo, con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- Supongo Ichigo, que ya tienes tu traje ¿verdad? – Tatsuki mencionó, mirando inquisitivamente a su amigo.

- No, aun no.

- ¡Idiota! Más te vale que lo compres o rentes pronto. – Tatsuki dijo, en tono amenazante, mostrándole el puño a su amigo.

- Ya, ya, el fin de semana lo compro. – Ichigo dijo, intentando calmar a su amiga.

- Más te vale Kurosaki Ichigo, más te vale. – Arisawa dijo, sus ojos brillando maliciosamente.

Después de eso, la plática tocó temas distintos, como qué pensaban de la nueva ley o quién había visto las finales de Baseball o si ya habían ido a comer al nuevo restaurante cantonés que habían abierto cerca de la Universidad. Nadie volvió a mencionar a Kuchiki Rukia en toda la velada.


	3. Capítulo 3: Una nueva vida

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no es mío...aún xD

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? De nuevo, les agradezco mucho a todos los que me han dejado reviews y que han leído mi fic; me siento muy feliz de que les esté gustando ^^. Veo que, al avanzar los capítulos, más dudas les van naciendo, pero no se preocupen, que en unos capis más se revelará todo, solo confien en mí. Bueno, este capi es más corto que el anterior, pero mucho más entretenido y algo...como decirlo, ¿picante? Aquí habrá más interacción Ichigo-Rukia que en el pasado! Y este es el único capítulo donde sale mi OC Kimi, no sale mucho, pero aparece junto con mi lindo Renji ^^

Ahora, vamos con el rincón de los reviews!

**Any-chan15: **sobre tus preguntas, no te las puedo responder todavía, tendrás que esperar, pues en los capítulos siguientes, poco a poco,se ira aclarando todo. Y sí, como en las buenas películas, todo lo explicaré hasta el final xD

**kia: **pronto verán como se va a arruinar la boda IchiHime *risa malvada* Y sobre tus suposiciones, como le dije a Any-chan15, en capítulos posteriores lo revelaré.

**elenita-chan: **¡gracias por tus reviews tan positivos siempre! :D Fue muy triste su primer encuentro, pero prometo que todo se irá solucionando y sobre tu pregunta, espera un poco y verás ^^

**Rukia-CC: **me alegra que encuentres esta historia interesante, jeje y no te preocupes, yo también me puse nerviosa mientras escribía la escena de la fiesta de Tatsuki.

**Candy-chan: **¡gracias por el review! Y con tus suposiciones, lo mismo que para los demás, espera y verás jejeje.

Ahora sí, de regreso con la historia!

Capítulo 3: Una nueva vida, el mismo dolor.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Rukia regresó a Karakura y ya había conseguido empleo en el museo; como lo sospechaba, debido a la nueva exposición permanente que habían abierto, necesitaban a más personal y nadie en Karakura estaba lo suficientemente capacitado como para hacerse cargo, bueno, nadie hasta que Rukia llegó. El director del museo estaba encantado con Rukia y la experiencia que tenía, así que no fue sorpresa que la haya contratado inmediatamente con muy buena paga. Rukia se sintió bastante feliz y realizada, esa fue la mejor noticia que le dieron desde que se mudó a Karakura.

Además, se volvió a poner en contacto con Renji y Momo; decidieron verse junto con Izuru, quien era amigo de ellos, también iban a ir la esposa de Renji, Kimi, y el prometido de Momo, Hitsugaya Toshirou. La emoción consumía a la Kuchiki por volver a ver a sus amigos, a quienes conocía desde primaria, bueno a Renji lo conocía desde los tres años. Ellos, a pesar de su huida y de las tonterías que cometió, la seguían queriendo y la iban a visitar a menudo a Tokio. Los seis habían sido mejores amigos siempre, eran así de inseparables; usualmente los comparaban con aquella serie de televisión occidental _Friends TM. _

En cuanto llegó al nuevo restaurante cantonés, observó que Renji y Kimi ya habían llegado; la pequeña esposa del pelirrojo llegó y le saltó encima a la Kuchiki, mientras la abrazaba y le decía lo feliz que estaba de que hubiera regresado. Poco después llegaron los amigos faltantes y todos empezaron a charlar muy amenamente de lo que habían hecho últimamente y de los planes que tenían. Pronto, como era lógico, la conversación giró en torno a cierto peli-naranja de ceño fruncido.

- Y Rukia, ¿ya lo viste? – Abarai fue el que inició la plática.

- Sí. – Rukai dijo, bajando la mirada.

- ¿Y qué pasó? – Momo y Kimi preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- Nada, creo que no le agradó verme.

- ¿Ya hablaste con él? – Izuru esta vez habló.

- No, para nada.

- ¿Entonces cómo sabes que no le agradó verte? – Hinamori dijo.

- Lo vi en su expresión.

- Bueno, tal vez estaba muy sorprendido. ¿Pero, hay posibilidades de reconciliación? – Renji volvió a hablar.

- No, Renji. Él se va a casar. – Rukia dijo, intentando reprimir las lágrimas, mientras Kimi la abrazaba.

- ¡Ese bastardo! ¡Cuando lo vea le voy a decir unas cuantas cosas! – Renji exclamó; siempre fue muy protector de su pequeña amiga y odiaba verla en ese estado.

- ¡Tranquilo Abarai! Kurosaki debe de tener sus razones, pero ya no hay que hablar de ese idiota. – Hitsugaya dijo, mientras bebía su té.

- Tienes razón, Shiro-chan. – Momo dijo, haciendo que a Toshirou le saliera una venita en su frente.

- ¡Qué no me digas así! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, Momo moja camas?

- Mou, Shiro-chan eres muy malo. – Hinamori dijo, haciendo un puchero, y todos rieron; no había pareja más graciosa que ellos dos.

Después de despedirse de sus amigos, la pelinegra se dirigió a al supermercado; ayer la pequeña Kyouko había pescado un resfriado y Yoruichi y Urahara, siendo unos padres bastante sobreprotectores, no se quisieron separar de su hija; notando esta situación, Rukia se ofreció a comprar los víveres necesarios para la semana. Sus primos estaban bastante agradecidos y ella estaba bastante feliz de serles de utilidad, pues sentía que se aprovechaba de la generosidad de aquella familia.

Con calma, llegó a al supermercado y empezó a caminar por los pasillos, buscando los productos que su prima le había indicado que comprara. Mientras caminaba, sentía que alguien la observaba, pero pensó que esa sensación era producto de su imaginación, así que no le dio importancia y siguió haciendo sus compras. Sin embargo, la sensación se volvió cada vez más fuerte y decidió voltearse a ver quién la veía. Descubrió a una joven de veintitantos años, de cabello castaño claro y con cara infantil viéndola; por alguna razón, Rukia sintió que había visto ese rostro en alguna parte.

- ¿Rukia-chan? ¿Eres Rukia-chan? – La voz femenina dijo, observando a la Kuchiki.

- ¿Yuzu eres tú? – Preguntó, observando de cerca a la chica.

- ¡Rukia-chan! – La joven gritó y abrazó a la pelinegra, llorando un poco.

- ¡Yuzu! ¿Cuánto has crecido? – Rukia dijo, recordando que la dejó de ver cuando apenas empezaba la universidad.

- Rukia-chan, ¿por qué te fuiste? – La jovencita le dijo, aun llorando un poco y todavía abrazada de la mujer mayor.

- Porque… - Explicar la razón de su ida aún era muy dolorosa, así que empezó a llorar, sorprendiendo a Yuzu.

- No tienes por qué explicarme, Rukia-chan. – La chica de 24 años le dijo.

- Arigatou, Yuzu. – La pelinegra dijo, secando sus lágrimas.

- Karin-chan, papá y yo te hemos extrañado mucho. – La castaña mencionó, limpiando sus lágrimas, mientras Rukia caminaba eligiendo productos.

- Lo sé, yo también los he extrañado. – Era la verdad, Rukia adoraba a la familia Kurosaki, eran muy especiales para ella, aun cuando lo de Ichigo y ella hubiera acabado.

- ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar con nosotros pasado mañana? – Yuzu la invitó sonriente; al ver la expresión de angustia de Rukia agregó. – No te preocupes, sólo seremos nosotros tres, onii-chan ya no viene a cenar a la casa. – Yuzu mencionó, con aire nostálgico; antes, aunque vivía en su propio departamento, iba a cenar con ellos dos veces por semana, acompañado de Rukia, pero desde que la Kuchiki se fue, no había ido a cenar con ellos tan seguido, solo en ciertas ocasiones.

- Me encantaría cenar con ustedes. Dime, ¿qué les llevo?

- Nada, no te preocupes Rukia-chan. – Yuzu dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno ¿siguen viviendo en el mismo lugar?

- Claro, ¿si sabes cómo llegar? – Yuzu le preguntó.

- Por supuesto, nunca se me podría olvidar esa casa. – Rukia se sabía el camino a casa de los Kurosaki de memoria, hasta vivió un tiempo ahí.

- Bueno, debo irme Rukia-chan, ¡nos vemos mañana! – Yuzu le dijo y ambas chicas se despidieron.

Rukia regresó al Urahara Shoten, sumida en sus pensamientos ¿Por qué Yuzu se mostraba tan amable con ella a pesar de lo que le hizo a su hermano? ¿Por qué la invitaba a cenar? Dios, esto se estaba volviendo complicado; desde que entró a trabajar no había pensado en Ichigo ni una sola vez, ocasionalmente el recuerdo le llegaba, pero lo hacía a un lado; temía que ahora, que pondría los pies donde alguna vez él vivió y donde compartieron muchos momentos, el dolor desgarrador regresaría. Suspiró, no podía rechazar esa invitación por mucho que quisiera, extrañaba a los Kurosaki y deseaba verlos, aunque el recuerdo fuera doloroso.

Entró a la casa y lo que vio le sorprendió mucho: Nel y Rangiku estaban en la sala, sonriéndole. No supo que hacer, así que solo se quedó parada observando a sus amigas, mientras ellas corrían hacia ella y la abrazaban con fuerza. Se dejó llevar por sus emociones y empezó a llorar en los brazos de sus amigas. Kisuke, que pasaba por ahí, tomó las bolsas con los víveres y se los llevó para acomodarlos, dejando asolas al trío.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí, chicas? – Rukia les preguntó, secándose las lágrimas por segunda vez en el día.

- Kimi y Hinamori nos hablaron. – Nel contestó. Después de muchas visitas de sus seis amigos a Tokio, era normal que se hubieran hecho amigos de Nel y Rangiku.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, nos contaron lo que sucedió. ¡Rukia, debiste habernos hablado! – Rangiku la regañó.

- Lo sé, lo siento, es solo que no quería agobiarlas con mis problemas.

- Rukia, ¿Cuántas veces te tenemos que decir que tus problemas son nuestros problemas? – Nel le dijo, abrazándola.

- Sí, querida, por eso hoy te vamos a sacar a pasear. – Rangiku le dijo, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- ¿A dónde?

- Por supuesto que a un bar. – Rangiku exclamó y Rukia y Nel solo suspiraron; su amiga de pechos grandes tenía un _ligero _problema con el alcohol.

Así pues, fueron a un bar que estaba cerca de la tienda de Urahara y bebieron como locas. Pedían sake tras sake, es más, hasta hacían combinaciones con bebidas occidentales, como el Vodka y el Tequila. No fue sorpresa que agarraran una borrachera hermosa y que empezaran a decir tonterías; el barman estaba bastante preocupado y les dejó de servir bebidas, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. En este ambiente, Rangiku se paró encima de una mesa y empezó a gritar.

- ¡Escushen todosss! ¡Esta noshe tenebos a una chica solbera! – Gritó Matsumoto.

- ¡Es sorutera! – Nel le gritó, mientras reía un poco.

- ¡Ah shi, como shea! El punto esss, ¿Quién quiere ser el afortunao que se la lleve a casha y le dé una noshe de pashion? – Dijo, mientras jalaba a Rukia, quien reía y reía, y muchos hombres, ya también borrachos empezaron a decir "¡Yo! ¡Yo!", como locos, mientras el barman se preguntaba por qué mierda tenía que trabajar en un lugar así.

Curiosamente, Ichigo eligió ese día en cuestión para salir a beber con Chad, Keigo y Mizuiro. Cuando entraron los cuatro hombres, encontraron a varios tipos parados en mesas emocionados y gritando que ellos querían ser los elegidos; Ichigo se les quedó viendo raro y en eso pudo ver a una chica rubia de enorme delantera parada en una mesa gritando y jalando a la que parecía otra chica, que no podía ver porque estaba muy chaparra. Como la situación le estaba hartando, fue con el barman y le preguntó que rayos sucedía, él le dijo que esa chica rubia se paró en la mesa jalando a una amiga suya, las dos bastante borrachas, diciendo que quién quería llevársela a su casa y varios hombres empezaron a decir que ellos querían. En eso, un hombre alto y de mala pinta se paró y jalo a la muchacha que Ichigo no alcanzaba a ver y se la quiso llevar.

- ¡Hey! ¡Shueltala! - Rangiku le gritó al tipo, lanzándole una botella de sake que nunca le pegó.

En ese momento, Ichigo pudo ver que la chica a la que jalaban era Rukia y que su rostro reflejaba miedo y el tipo ese tenía ojos lujuriosos. Por alguna razón, una enorme furia lo invadió y se dirigió a la multitud, apartando a la gente con brusquedad, en búsqueda del tipo que tenía a Rukia apretada a una pared. No le hizo caso a los gritos de Mizuiro y Chad, quienes le decían que no se acercara a la pelea y poco a poco se acercó a donde estaban.

- Realmente eres hermosa. – El tipo le decía a Rukia, mientras le lamía el cuello.

- ¡Suéltame! – Rukia le gritó, recobrando la sobriedad e intentando zafarse del tipo, quien aplico más fuerza a su agarre y la hizo gemir de dolor.

- ¿No que querías una noche de pasión? ¡Yo te daré esa noche! – El tipo dijo, colocando su pierna derecha alrededor del cuerpo de la pelinegra.

- ¡Oye tú, bastardo! ¡Suéltala! – Ichigo le gritó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué crees que haces? – El tipo le dijo, bastante enojado. - ¿Acaso tú también quieres un poco de esta ramera? – El pervertido dijo, aventando a Rukia directamente a los brazos de Ichigo, quien la atrapó para que no se cayera.

- ¡Nunca le vuelves a decir esa clase de palabras a Rukia! – Ichigo le gritó, mientras colocaba a la enana en una silla, para después abalanzarse contra el tipo.

Los golpes empezaron, ambos hombres se daban con todo lo que tenían; la furia ya los había dominado y daban golpes a diestra y siniestra, espantando a todos los que en el bar se encontraban. Rangiku y Nel aprovecharon que todos se habían hecho a un lado y fueron donde estaba Rukia, quien temblaba mucho. Keigo también se dirigió hacia donde estaba la pelinegra en un intento por calmarla; los tres se encontraron en frente de Rukia e intentaron que les hablara, pero parecía estar en shock. Mientras tanto, la situación entre el Kurosaki y el otro tipo se había salido de control, ¡ya hasta estaban rompiendo sillas! Viendo esto, Chad decidió intervenir, junto con otro tipo llamado Kyouraku Shunsui, cliente regular de ese bar, y separaron a ambos hombres antes de que se mataran.

- ¡Ichigo! ¡Ya cálmate! – Chad le gritó a su amigo, quien todavía se intentaba zafar del agarre de Sado para matar al tipo.

- ¡No me voy a calmar! ¡Le voy a partir la cara!

- ¡Ya lo hiciste, ahora siéntate! ¡¿Qué no ves que estás asustando a Rukia?

Chad le gritó eso para que se calmara, cosa que consiguió inmediatamente; aunque el mestizo no estaba exagerando, en verdad Rukia estaba asustada y Keigo le hacía varias preguntas, mientras sus amigas la abrazaban. Ichigo palideció, nunca había visto a Rukia con una expresión así; sintiéndose culpable del estado actual de la Kuchiki, se acercó a ella e hizo que la viera.

- ¿Rukia, te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó, levantándole el rostro, pero ella se apartó de él con brusquedad.

- Tranquila, ya pedí un taxi que nos llevara a casa. – Nel le decía, quien no había tomado tanto y ya estaba algo sobria.

- No te preocupes Kuchiki-san, ya se llevaron al tipo ese; ya no te hará daño. – Keigo le decía amablemente, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Mizuiro veía con aprehensión la mirada que Ichigo le daba a Rukia; ya conocía esa mirada, era la clase de expresión que el Kurosaki mostraba cuando algo malo le pasaba a Rukia; esa mirada expresaba impotencia, dolor y enojo. Todos pensaban que Ichigo ya había olvidado a Rukia, pero Mizuiro sabía que no era verdad y ver esa expresión en el rostro de Ichigo le confirmaba sus sospechas; lo mejor para ambos sería estar apartados…

Pronto el taxi llegó y las tres amigas se fueron rumbo a la casa de la familia Urahara. El peli-naranja las vio marcharse, preguntándose si Rukia estaría bien. Suspiró, ¿por qué demonios aun le importaba tanto Rukia? No conocía la respuesta y eso le confundía, además, se preguntaba por qué se había enojado tanto cuando vio al tipo besar el cuello blanco de la Kuchiki, a parte, estuvo a punto de decirle "¡Suéltala, ella me pertenece así que no la vuelvas a tocar!" ¿Por qué diría algo como eso si la pelinegra no era suya desde hace cinco años? Todo esto lo confundía más y más, ¿cuándo sus penares se acabarían? No tenía idea, lo mejor sería que se olvidara de Rukia y pensara más en su prometida, quien lo esperaba en casa.

Mientras tanto, ya en la comodidad de la casa de sus primos, las tres amigas estaban en el cuarto de Rukia, intentando calmarla y consolarla. Ya la pelinegra estaba recuperada de su enfrentamiento con el pervertido, no era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así y, de haber estado sobria, le hubiera propinado unas patadas en donde más duele y el tipo la hubiera soltado. Lo que le molestaba era su encuentro con Kurosaki Ichigo; ¡demonios! ¿Por qué siempre aparecía en el momento más inoportuno? Aunque, estaba bastante agradecida, ¿Quién sabe que le pudo haber pasado si Ichigo no hubiera llegado? Se estremeció de tan solo pensar eso. Bueno, al menos pudo confirmar que, hasta cierto punto, le seguía importando al Kurosaki; no sabía si alegrarse o no, por una parte el hecho de seguir importándole le daba cierta esperanza de que él la perdonara, pero por otra, eso hacía que se volviera a enamorar de su idiota peli-naranja. Suspiró, ya nada podía hacer al respecto, solo podía esperar a ver que le deparaba el tiempo.


	4. Capítulo 4: Cena con los Kurosaki

**Disclaimer: **Aun no consigo los derechos de Bleach, Tite y yo seguimos en una batalla legal por ellos xDDD

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Saben, no puedo creer que les esté gustando tanto este fic mío, pero me pone muy feliz saber que les gusta y sus reviews siempre me ponen de buen humor! ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo :D! Se que están impacientes por leer este capi así que no me extenderé más, solo aviso que este capi tiene más interacción Ichigo-Rukia que el anterior w y quiero adelantarles que ya viene lo bueno, lo emocionante, lo _IchiRuki_ *gritos de emoción* jeje. ¡Espero que disfruten el capi y nos vemos el lunes!

Ahora, vamos con el rincón de los reviews!

**kia: **no te puedo decir! te arruinaría la emoción...además de que soy malvada y me gusta dejar a la gente en suspenso xD y sobre como Ichi y Kia se empezaran a acercar, creo que lo descubriras en este capi :D ¡Gracias por tu review!

**L: **¡me alegra que te guste mi historia! :) y como ves, ya actualizé jejeje

**Nany Kuchiki: **no te preocupes por Mizuiro, ya veras cual será su rol. La intriga es mala, pero es la mejor forma de que uno siga interesado en las historias y esto a penas empieza jejeje. Y no conozco el chiste, haber ¿cómo se deja a un bobo intrigado? o.o

**shyta: **gracias por leerme! y si, espero que Ichigo nunca acabe con Orihime, pobre, moriría muy pronto xD

**Darkrukia4: **¡que bueno que te guste! como ves, ya actualizé para que sigas leyendo jeje

**BeTtY saku-ruki chan: **me alegra que te hayan gustado los capis pasados, y lo mejor está a punto de llegar.

**Candy-chan: **ya ves que Ichigo es un idiota y por eso aun no le pone nombre a sus sentimientos xD y sobre lo del IchiHime, pues yo también lo odio, pero lo necesito por el bien de la historia y lamento decirte que todavía tardara en desaparecer...

**Rukia-CC: **jaja la verdad es que yo también me imaginé a Yuzu más alta que Rukia xD bueno, casi todas las chicas son más altas que la pobre Kia-chan xD y pues sobre el capi emm, leelo y verás xD

Capítulo 4: Cena con los Kurosaki

Como era de esperarse, al día siguiente amanecieron con una resaca espantosa; cualquier insignificante ruido las molestaba y ni que hablar de la luz del sol. Para su buena suerte, Urahara Kisuke había tenido muchas resacas a lo largo de su vida y conocía un remedio secreto para curarse la cruda; aquel brebaje de color verdusco que les dio sabía asqueroso, lo peor que habían probado en toda su vida, pero, irónicamente, les quitó la resaca en menos de media hora. Ya sin dolor de cabeza, las amigas pudieron pensar con claridad y dieron un suspiro de satisfacción; un poco más animadas, decidieron tomar un baño y luego platicar a gusto.

- Ese primo tuyo sí que sabe de remedios caseros. – Rangiku se expresó, con alegría.

- A mí me extraña que tú no sepas de remedios, después de todo, siempre te andas emborrachando. – Nel dijo, viendo de reojo a su amiga rubia.

- ¡Vamos, Nel! ¡No te enojes! Ya te pedí perdón como mil veces. – Rangiku dijo; después de la mala experiencia de la noche anterior, Nel se enojó mucho por las acciones de Rangiku.

- Ya, está bien. Pero no me pidas perdón a mí, sino a Rukia. – Nel dijo, observando a su pequeña amiga.

- ¡Lo siento tanto, Rukia! ¡No las vuelvo a emborrachar! – La rubia dijo, lloriqueando un poco y abrazando con fuerza a la pelinegra.

- Ya, ya, te perdono. No se preocupen, por suerte no nos pasó nada. – Rukia dijo, devolviendo el abrazo a su amiga.

- Sí, por suerte. – Nel dijo, aun mirando con recelo a la rubia.

- Bueno, al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto. – Matsumoto dijo con una sonrisa traviesa cubriéndole el rostro.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo la pelinegra y la peli-verde.

- Kurosaki no podía dejar de verte. – Rangiku dijo mientras reía a causa del sonrojo de Rukia.

- Uso... eso no puede ser. – La Kuchiki murmuró.

- ¡Claro que sí! Te dije que le seguías importando; hubieras visto su rostro de enojo cuando el tipo ese te besó el cuello. – La rubia siguió insistiendo, para molestia de Nel.

- Ya, Rangiku; Rukia no necesita esto ahora, lo mejor será que lo olvide. – Nel dijo, con decisión.

- ¡Ah no! Yo sé muy bien como leer a los hombres y a mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que esas miradas que le dio y las acciones que tomó, decían claramente "Aun la amo".

- ¡Vamos, Ran! El tipo es bastante noble; no era de extrañarse que quisiera proteger a alguien inocente de un mal; te apuesto lo que quieras que de haberse tratado de alguna de nosotras, completas extrañas, aun así nos hubiera salvado. – Nel insistió

- Sí, pero no con tanta furia. Yo vi su rostro cuando el tipo la lamió, ¡era de puro enojo! eso fue lo que ocasionó que se dirigiera a golpearlo. – Nel y Rangiku continuaron peleándose, hasta que Rukia las paró.

- ¡Basta ya las dos! ¡No importa quien tenga la razón, Ichigo y yo no podemos estar juntos! – La mujer de baja estatura dijo, intentando no llorar.

- Está bien, ya no pelearemos. – Nel habló, abrazando a Rukia y Rangiku se unió al abrazo.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Nel y Rangiku tuvieron que regresar a Tokio, después de todo tenían trabajos y maridos que atender. La despedida fue algo triste pero al final, gracias a las ocurrencias de Matsumoto, no lloraron y, en vez de un adiós, fue un hasta luego; Tokio no estaba tan lejos de Karakura, así que podrían verse seguido. Las chicas tomaron un taxi hacia el aeropuerto y Rukia las vio irse.

Al día siguiente, el nerviosismo ocupó la mente de Rukia, después de todo, no todos los días uno cena con la familia de un ex; Yoruichi notó la situación rápidamente y decidió ayudar a su querida prima a despejar su mente pidiéndole que le ayudara a arreglar unas cosas de la casa, mientras ella atendía a la tienda. Rukia, felizmente, hizo lo que su prima le pedía; acomodó las cortinas de la sala, le ayudó a Kyouko a limpiar su cuarto, preparó el té y limpió la cocina. Pronto, la pelinegra olvidó por completo el nerviosismo que tenía por ir a cenar a la casa Kurosaki.

Alrededor de las siete en punto, Urahara cerró la tienda y él junto con su esposa, se sentaron a tomar el té a la vez que charlaban un poco, haciéndose bromas entre ellos. Kyouko se unió a la diversión y empezó a molestar a su padre con la ayuda de su madre; Rukia los observaba de lejos y la situación le recordó a cómo eran las cenas en la casa de cierta familia… De golpe, recordó que se tenía que preparar para ir a cenar con los Kurosaki; fue a su habitación, se cambió y arregló. Estuvo a tiempo justo a la hora en la que la citaron para cenar; como la casa estaba relativamente cerca de la tienda, Rukia decidió ir caminando, cargando con un paquete de odangos.

No tardó mucho en llegar; ya estando a fuera de la casa, admiró la fachada recordando todas las veces que había estado ahí en el pasado y de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en esa casa. Armándose de valor, tocó el timbre de la puerta y Yuzu le abrió; la chica de pelo castaño le estaba sonriendo y fue a abrazarla, ahora era cuando Rukia notaba el parecido que tenía con la madre de Ichigo. Fue bien recibida y entró, esperándola ya se encontraba Kurosaki Isshin, quien estaba llorando un poco.

- ¡RUUUUKIIIIAAAAA-CHHHAAAAAN! – El Kurosaki mayor gritó y abrazó fuertemente a la chica que llamaba "tercera hija". Rukia le devolvió el abrazó y sonrió, notando que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

- ¡Oh, Masaki! ¡Este es un día muy feliz para la familia Kurosaki, pues es el día en el que nuestra hermosa tercera hija regresa a casa! – Isshin dijo, abrazando y llorando en frente del póster de su difunta esposa.

- Papá, deja de avergonzarnos. – Una voz femenina se escuchó; Rukia volteó y vio a una Karin ya adulta bajando las escaleras de la casa. Era ya muy alta, su cabello negro le llegaba a los hombros y era bastante hermosa.

- Karin… - Rukia dijo, temiendo la reacción que pudiera tener la hermana de Yuzu.

- Bienvenida a casa, Rukia-chan. – Karin habló, sonriéndole a la mujer que, en otras circunstancias, pudo haber sido su cuñada.

- Gracias.

Después de la emotiva reunión, todos se sentaron dispuestos a cenar los deliciosos platillos que Yuzu les había preparado. Cocinó sukiyaki, huevo cocido, rollos maki de pepino, arroz tempura, etc. La conversación entre las personas ahí reunidas fue bastante amena y de temas triviales, todos evitando hablar sobre Ichigo y su futura boda con Orihime; Rukia se enteró de que Isshin seguía atendiendo su clínica y que Yuzu había decidido estudiar enfermería para así poder ayudar a su padre; Karin decidió estudiar para abogada y ya casi terminaba; parecía que todos se encontraban bien y que habían cumplido sus sueños y eso le alegró mucho a Rukia.

Claro que, tarde o temprano, era obvio que aquel tema prohibido se iba a tocar; estaban ya sentados en la sala, tomando té, cuando sonó el teléfono, curiosamente era Ichigo, quien buscaba a su padre para preguntarle donde podría rentar un buen traje para la boda. Isshin sonrió con tristeza y le dijo que el viernes de esa semana irían juntos a rentar los trajes; después de eso se sentó y dio un largo suspiró; las mujeres a su alrededor se le quedaron viendo raro. El médico vio a Rukia y decidió que era hora de que hablaran sobre lo ocurrido hace cinco años.

- Sabes, Rukia-chan, no me hace para nada feliz que mi hijo se case con Orihime-chan.

- Si no es una impertinencia, ¿puedo preguntar por qué piensa eso? – Rukia dijo, mirando algo preocupada al que pudo ser su suegro.

- Él actúa muy extraño desde que sale con esa mujer; ya casi no viene a la casa, no nos habla por teléfono a menos que algo se le ofrezca… ni siquiera fue a visitar la tumba de Masaki el año pasado en su aniversario de muerta. – Isshin dijo, lleno de melancolía.

- Yo siempre dije que Orihime-chan no era buena para Ichi-nii. – Karin mencionó, bebiendo su té.

- ¿No estarán exagerando? – Rukia preguntó; no podía creer que una mujer como Inoue lograra que Ichigo evitara a su familia.

- Supongo que onii-chan no nos viene a visitar porque cree que no aprobamos a Orihime-chan. – Yuzu habló, bastante triste.

- Pero es cierto, al menos yo no la apruebo. – Karin mencionó.

- Ni yo. – Isshin dijo, poniéndose serio.

- Pero, ¿por qué no la aprueban? – Rukia habló; se le hacía extraño que personas tan buenas como los Kurosaki no quisieran a Orihime.

- Para serte franco Rukia-chan y, con todo respeto, la única mujer que se me hace apropiada para mi hijo eres tú. Estoy seguro que si se casa con cualquier otra, ese matrimonio acabará en el divorcio.

- No lo sé, Kurosaki-san…yo lastimé mucho a su hijo y él merece a una persona que nunca le haga daño. – Rukia mencionó, intentando reprimir sollozos en vano.

- Rukia-chan, nosotros no te culpamos por lo que pasó hace cinco años. Byakuya-kun me habló por teléfono una semana después de tu partida y me contó todo; le quise explicar a Ichigo lo ocurrido, pero el chico no me quiso hacer caso y nunca se enteró. – Isshin dijo, calmando a Rukia; al menos Isshin ya sabía la verdad y ya no tenía miedo a ser juzgada.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Mi nii-sama hizo eso?

- Claro, no quería que la buena imagen que tenemos de ti se perdiera. – Esta vez Karin habló, mientras le sonreía a Rukia.

- Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, pero tengo que saberlo. Rukia-chan tú, ¿sigues amando a onii-chan? – Yuzu dijo, viendo a Rukia directamente a los ojos.

- …Sí, aun lo amo… - Esa fue la contestación de la Kuchiki, mientras desviaba la mirada. Los Kurosaki la miraron y le sonrieron.

- Bien, eso lo resuelve todo. – Isshin habló, poniéndose de pie y, en sus ojos, unas estrellitas aparecieron.

- ¿Resuelve qué? – La pelinegra preguntó.

- Muy pronto lo sabrás Rukia-chan, _muy pronto_. – El Kurosaki mayor habló con tal decisión que la Kuchiki no se atrevió a preguntarle más.

Una media hora después de esa conversación, Rukia se fue a la casa de sus primos, dejando a solas a la familia de su ex novio. Isshin estaba convencido de que su estúpido hijo seguía amando a Rukia, a pesar de que alguna vez le dijo que nunca en su vida quería volver a verla. Sabía que simplemente le propuso matrimonio a Inoue por seguir el estereotipo social de casarse después de haber salido con ella por tres años; no la amaba realmente, más bien estaba con ella por el temor de estar solo. Es cierto que Rukia lo había herido, pero sobre todo, lo que más le dolía a Ichigo era su orgullo lastimado, razón por la cual nunca la fue a buscar. Pero bueno, ella ya había regresado y seguía amando al cabeza de zanahoria, lo único que faltaba era que Ichigo se acercara a ella una vez más y asunto arreglado.

- Bien niñas, papá ya tiene todo resuelto. – Isshin habló, sonriendo mientras formulaba un plan en su mente.

- Solo no arruines más las cosas, ¿eh, viejo? – Karin le dijo, recogiendo los platos.

- ¡Oh, vamos Karin! No seas así con tu padre, que no arruinaré nade.

- Lo que tú digas viejo, lo que digas.

- ¡Wah, Masaki! ¡Nuestra hija es mala conmigo, a pesar de que intento reconciliar al estúpido de nuestro hijo con nuestra tercera hija!

-¡Ya cállate!

* * *

><p>De un momento a otro, el viernes llegó, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Kurosaki Ichigo; no era que odiara a su padre, pero no le agradaba demasiado la idea de salir de compras con él. Suspiró en resignación ¿qué podía hacer? Tendría que aguantar las locuras de la vieja cabra por unas cuantas horas para tener listo su traje para su boda. <em>Boda <em>le parecía increíble que, en unas cuantas semanas, estaría ligado eternamente a una persona…si tan solo Orihime fuera _ella_… ¡No! ¿Pero qué carajos estaba pensando? ¡Joder! De seguro era el stress infligido por pensar que tendría que estar toda una tarde con su viejo, sí eso debía de ser.

Fue a casa de su padre y su hermana Yuzu le abrió la puerta, sonriéndole como siempre. Entró y vio a Karin desayunando en el comedor; la chica, al verlo, se levantó y se fue a su habitación; Ichigo suspiró, desde que empezó a salir con Orihime, Karin no le dirigía la palabra y él se enojaba porque su hermana no lo apoyaba. Yuzu llamó a su padre e Isshin apareció, sonriéndole a Ichigo, pero sin recibirlo con una patada, como acostumbraba hacer en el pasado. Despidiéndose de las mellizas, padre e hijo se fueron al centro comercial, donde rentarían un buen traje.

La conversación que mantuvieron en el coche fue corta y nada relevante; Isshin suspiró cansado, desde que Rukia se fue la relación con su hijo se volvió bastante tensa, quizás fue porque el Kurosaki mayor defendió a la Kuchiki de cualquier acusación que Ichigo hacía sobre ella o, tal vez, porque nunca le agradó Orihime del todo. Ichigo también suspiró, ¿es qué no podría recuperar la relación que solía tener con su padre? Ahora se arrepentía de haberle dicho que estaba loco, de golpearlo y de cerrarle su corazón a su padre, pero no podía perdonarlo aún por defender más a Rukia que a él, digo, era su padre, tuvo que haber estado de su lado, no del de ella.

Finalmente llegaron al centro comercial, estacionaron el auto y se adentraron en las tiendas. Isshin le mostró una tienda a su hijo donde él se compraba los trajes, aunque también se podían rentar; entraron y fueron recibidos por el gerente, quien los atendió de buena manera, aunque estaba algo asustado por la geta que traía Ichigo. En realidad, al peli-naranja no le agradaba la idea de usar traje, era demasiado formal para su gusto, pero Inoue había querido casarse de manera occidental y tendría que aguantarse y usar dicha prenda.

Se probaron unos cuantos, a todos Ichigo les decía que no e Isshin solo suspiraba, si Masaki estuviera allí… El Kurosaki mayor había decidido, al final, usar un traje negro que le recordaba a uno que tenía cuando era joven; lo único que faltaba era que Ichigo eligiera el suyo, tarea que resultaba cada vez más difícil y ya se estaba desesperando, ¿es qué no existía en la tienda un traje que le agradara algo? Siguió buscando, mientras le gritaba al pobre gerente; Isshin decidió que necesitaba un poco de aire y salió de la tienda; ya afuera, vio pasar a una mujer pequeña, delgada y pelinegra; supo en seguida que se trataba de Rukia y decidió poner en marcha su plan de una vez.

- ¡Oi! ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Por aquí! – Los gritos de Isshin hicieron que la Kuchiki volteara y fuera a saludar al Kurosaki.

- ¡Kurosaki-san! Hola, ¿Qué hace aquí? – Preguntó, mientras sonreía.

- Pues vine a rentar un traje para… emm… para la boda. – Dijo, mientras colocaba una mano en su nuca y volteaba hacia otro lado.

- Ah, bueno. – Rukia dijo, iba a despedirse, pero Isshin volvió a hablar.

- Pero estoy teniendo varios problemas y bueno, tú eres una dama muy sofisticada, así que, ¿me podrías ayudar a ver si el que elegí es el indicado? – Isshin dijo y la pelinegra no pudo decir que no.

Entraron a la tienda y Rukia pudo observar distintos tipos de trajes, desde medio informales, que se usan en la oficina, hasta fracs con su moñito integrado. La Kuchiki se preguntó cuál sería el ideal para alguien como Isshin; pronto, el pelinegro se fue a probar el traje que eligió para enseñárselo a su tercera hija; pacientemente Rukia esperó, hasta que Isshin salió. Rukia lo miró asombrada, lucía genial; Kurosaki Isshin debió de ser un hombre bastante guapo en su juventud y aún era atractivo a su edad; el traje era negro, bastante simple, adornado con una corbata roja y le daba un toque mafioso y rudo.

- Y bien, ¿Cómo me veo?

- Kurosaki-san, ese traje le queda increíble. – Rukia dijo, mirándolo aun asombrada.

- ¿En serio? ¿La corbata no es demasiado?

- No, para nada.

En eso, de un probador salió Kurosaki Ichigo, con su habitual ceño fruncido y una cara de pocos amigos. Se había probado ya cinco trajes distintos y ninguno le gustaba, ¡carajo! ¿Por qué conseguir un traje para su boda resultaba tan difícil? No le había sido difícil comprarle un anillo de compromiso a Orihime, ni elegir la fecha y el lugar de la boda, comparado con eso, el rentar el traje debía de ser pan comido, pero no, le estaba resultando imposible.

- Oye, papá, ¿ya tienes tu tra…

Justo cuando iba a preguntarle a su padre si ya había conseguido un traje, vio a Rukia. Ella vestía una blusa fucsia y unos jeans cortos, usando unas sandalias y su cabello estaba suelto, como siempre. Se veía hermosa, tanto que le robaba el aliento, pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta; ella también lo observaba con sorpresa y nervios, se veía tan bien en esos jeans ajustados y esa playera azul… Se quedaron viendo en silencio durante varios segundos, sin decirse ni una palabra, hasta que Isshin decidió hablar.

- Mira a quien me encontré Ichigo ¡Rukia-chan está de regreso en la ciudad! ¿Ya lo sabías?

- Sí… nos encontramos un par de veces. – Ichigo dijo, viendo a Rukia.

- Bueno, pues aquí está y me está ayudando a elegir mi traje, ¿quieres que ella también te ayude? – Isshin dijo, empujando a Rukia al frente.

- Pe…pero Kurosaki-san, no creo ser la persona indicada para ayudarlo. – Rukia dijo, poniéndose nerviosa.

- Oh, vamos Rukia-chan, me ayudaste mucho, además mi estúpido hijo es muy torpe para estas cosas, será mejor que una mujer con tanta clase como tú le ayude. – Isshin insistió.

- Está bien, ¿Rukia, podrías ayudarme? – Ichigo dijo, intentando no mirarla a los ojos.

- Sí… - Rukia dijo, bastante extrañada de que el Kurosaki quisiera su ayuda, pero bueno, era una manera de ver si la perdonaba.

Pasearon por la tienda, buscando el traje perfecto para el peli-naranja; no se hablaron mucho, pero no se sentían tan incómodos como creían que estarían. Rukia miraba con detenimiento cada traje, imaginándose como se vería Ichigo en cada uno; después de meditarlo por mucho tiempo, eligió un traje negro que llevaba un chaleco azul oscuro junto con una corbata del mismo color que el chaleco; lo tomó y le dijo a Ichigo que se lo probara; él miró la ropa no muy convencido pero bueno, no podía ser peor que los otros trajes que se había probado ¿o sí?

- Oye, ¿ya estas más tranquila después de lo que pasó en el bar? – Ichigo le preguntó, intentando hacer conversación con ella.

- Sí, por cierto, gracias por salvarme, te debo una. – La Kuchiki le dijo, sonrojándose un poco. ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? No era la gran cosa que la hubiera salvado.

- Pues lo estás pagando ahora. – Ichigo dijo, mientras se quitaba la playera.

- Vamos, no es la gran cosa. – Ella le dijo.

- Supongo, bueno, además no es la primera vez que me ayudas con algo así.

- Es verdad.

Pronto, ambos recordaron algo que había sucedido también en una tienda hace aproximadamente cinco años y medio…

_Flashback_

Kurosaki Ichigo necesitaba urgentemente comprarse ropa formal, pues pronto iba a empezar a trabajar medio tiempo en una compañía, para ir practicando antes de graduarse. Como era bastante torpe para esas cosas, le pidió a su novia de hace ocho años, Kuchiki Rukia, que lo acompañara a comprarse la susodicha ropa; ella rápidamente aceptó y se dirigieron a las tiendas de moda, buscando algo que le agradara al Kurosaki.

- ¿Qué tal este pantalón, Ichigo? – Rukia le dijo, mostrándole unos pantalones café oscuro.

- Vamos Rukia, parecen de gay. ¿Creí que tenías conocimientos sobre estas cosas? – El novio de la Kuchiki mencionó.

- ¡Idiota! – La pelinegra gritó y pateó a su novio en el estómago.

- ¡Auch! ¡Rukia! ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? – El Kurosaki dijo, mientras se ponía sus manos en el estómago, en muestra de dolor.

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a decirme que tengo malos gustos en ropa o sufrirás la furia Kuchiki!

- Ya, ya, ok, no lo haré.

Así, siguieron buscando ropa, hasta que Rukia encontró el conjunto perfecto; se lo entregó a Ichigo, quien miró a su novia con duda, para después dirigirse al probador y ponerse la ropa. Estando ahí, se empezó a quitar la playera pero, de alguna extraña manera, la parte del cuello se quedó atorada con un gancho que había dentro del vestidor, ocasionando que Ichigo no se pudiera desvestir. Enojado, llamó a Rukia para que lo ayudara.

- ¿Rukia?

- Sí, Ichigo. – Rukia dijo, parada enfrente del probador.

- ¿Puedes venir un segundo?

- ¿Para qué? – La pelinegra preguntó, quizás el Kurosaki planeaba hacerle algo pervertido o alguna broma de mal gusto.

- Tengo un pequeño problema.

- Está bien, está bien, ya voy.

Rukia se metió en el probador y vio a Ichigo luchando por liberarse; no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reírse, mientras el peli-naranja le decía que dejara de burlarse y que le ayudara. Así lo hizo, quitándole de pasada la playera, dejándolo desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba; Rukia se sonrojó, a pesar de haberlo visto muchas veces así, aun se sonrojaba al ver su sexy cuerpo; Ichigo, viendo que su novia se sonrojaba, sonrió arrogantemente y la pegó hacia él. Sin preguntar ni nada, la besó con todo lo que tenía; solo por falta de aire se separaron, ambos bastante sonrojados. Tal vez fue porque era primavera o quizás por lo excitante que resultaba estar en una posición tan comprometedora en un lugar público, pero, de cualquier forma, acabaron teniendo un pequeño _encuentro _dentro del vestidor. Cabe decir que el peli-naranja nunca se probó la ropa y que simplemente la compró, después de pasar un buen rato dentro del probador con Rukia.

_Fin Flashback_

- ¿Cómo me veo? – Ichigo salió del probador, despertando a Rukia de sus recuerdos.

- Te ves…_muy _bien. – La pelinegra no mentía, en verdad el Kurosaki se veía muy atractivo, parecía sacado de una revista de bodas.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, Ichigo. Inoue se va a desmayar en cuanto te vea. – Rukia mencionó en broma, para aligerar el ambiente; después se arrepintió de sus palabras, pues la dejaron con un sabor amargo en la boca al recordar que el hombre que amaba se iba a casar con otra.

- Bueno, entonces este me llevo, me voy a cambiar. – Diciendo esto, se metió de nuevo en el vestidor.

- ¡Qué bueno que vino a ayudar a su novio, señorita! ¡Llevaba 40 minutos aquí sin elegir nada y ya se estaba poniendo de pésimo humor! – El gerente mencionó, parándose al lado de Rukia.

- Disculpe pero, él no es mi novio. – Rukia dijo, volteando hacia otro lado.

- ¡Perdón! ¡Cómo no me di cuenta! ¡Si es obvio que están casados! – El gerente dijo, metiendo la pata. Rukia decidió que era mejor quedarse callada.

- Y bien, ¿Cuál es la ocasión para que su esposo se consiga un traje? – El gerente dijo, intentando hacer conversación con la mujer que tenía a su lado.

- Una boda. – La Kuchiki dijo, bueno, no estaba mintiendo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Yo amo las bodas!

- Sí, se nota.

Ichigo salió del vestidor, su padre y él pagaron por la renta de los trajes, salieron de la tienda y fueron a la fuente a comer un helado. Isshin hablaba sin parar, incluyendo a su hijo y a la pelinegra en la conversación; no había pasado nada romántico entre ellos, pero ya se habían acercado un poco y no se habían peleado, todo iba conforme al plan.

- Oye Rukia, de verdad me alegra que hayas vuelto. – Ichigo dijo, sorprendiendo bastante a Rukia

- A mí también me alegra haber vuelto.

- Oye…tal vez suene bastante raro y fuera de lugar pero, bueno, a Orihime y a mí nos encantaría que estuvieras presente en nuestra boda. – Ichigo dijo, haciendo que Rukia casi se cayera de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

- No creo que sea muy buena idea.

- Tonterías, lo pasado está en el pasado. Eres nuestra amiga y te queremos ahí para festejar con nosotros. – Ichigo dijo, sonriendo un poco.

- Bueno, supongo que puedo ir. – Rukia dijo, no muy segura si de verdad ir pero ya que.

- Bien, nos casamos en cinco semanas. – El peli-naranja dijo.

Después de un rato, se despidieron y cada quien se fue por su lado. Isshin estaba bastante feliz, su plan estaba resultando, Ichigo ya no estaba enojado y se había acercado a su ex novia; Rukia estaba triste, no creía poder soportar ver como Ichigo se casaba con otra que no era ella, pero ya le había dicho que sí; Ichigo estaba confundido, ¿por qué sintió mariposas cuando Rukia le dijo que se veía bien? Además, no pudo evitar oír la conversación entre el gerente y Rukia, ¿acaso parecían esposos? ¿Todavía había química entre ellos? Vaya, estaba en aprietos, era obvio que aún había un lazo especial entre Rukia y él y eso, en verdad, no le molestaba, en lo absoluto. Era como viajar en el tiempo, regresar a la época cuando aún salía con la Kuchiki y todos mencionaban la linda pareja que hacían; suspiró y se dio un zape. _Vamos Ichigo, ¡te casas en cinco semanas con Orihime! No es posible que pienses en Rukia de esa manera. _Se dijo así mismo, sin embargo, una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo _¿En verdad es eso lo que quieres? ¿Casarte y olvidarte de Rukia? _Volvió a suspirar, ¡demonios! Todo se había vuelto tan complicado…


	5. Capítulo 5: Planes

**Disclaimer: **Bleach aun no me pertenece, los abogados de Tite me están dando mucho trabajo ¬¬

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí muy feliz por sus reviews, de nuevo les agradezco por leer está historia y por comentar. ^.^ Ya vi que todas están adorando al buen Isshin y yo me uno, adoro a ese hombre y me encantaría tener un suegro como él xD Y sí, todos morimos porque haya más IchiRuki, pero aun falta un poquito jiji. Sobre el capi, Isshin vuelve a hacer de las suyas y vuelve a haber interacción Ichigo-Rukia, pero menor que en el capi anterior, o eso creo yo. Y para complicar la trama, se une un nuevo personaje dun dun DUUUN! ¿Quién será? Se los dejó a la imaginación, aunque en este capi lo descubrirán. Bueno ya me calló y espero que disfruten ya el quinto capítulo de este fic.

Ahora, vamos con el rincón de los reviews!

**Nany Kuchiki: **vaya, me dejaste intrigada con el chiste xDD y no te preocupes, no fue tan malo. he escuchado peores por parte de mis amigos ¬¬. Jaja, yo también casi muero al pensar que le habrá puesto Urahara a esa bebido, pero no puede ser peor a los platillos que Inoue crea con sus habilidades culinarias xD. Mi intención era que Rukia se sintiera apoyada por la familia de Ichigo y esto afectara la trama después (muajajaja) y adoro la escena del centro comercial, aunque fue algo triste para Rukia y sí, Ichi ya se esta dando cuenta que no puede vivir sin su Kia muajaja. E Isshin es lo mejor, xD. ¡gracias por dejarme un review!

Candy**-chan: **No te preocupes por el IchiHime, lo bueno de este fic es que no está muy recalcado xD. Ah, estos hombres son tan lentos para darse cuenta de las cosas, y créeme que Ichigo no es el peor xD. En este capi continuan los planes de Isshin jeje, y si, la familia Kurosaki es de lo mejor. Y ¡que viva el IchiRuki!

shyta**: **me gustaría pasar el secreto para curar la cruda de mi padre postizo (sip, Urahara y Yoruichi me adoptaron xD), pero, desgraciadamente, piensa que soy muy joven para beber, así que no me quiere decir para no emborracharme a gusto...pobre aun no sabe que yo soy la que le roba su sake xD. Y sí, yo haría lo mismo que Karin, es tan buena hermana ella. Y no es que Orihime sea mala, solo vio una oportunidad y la tomó, pero debe comprender que Ichigo y Rukia son el uno para el otro.

**elenita-chan: **ese Ichigo de imprudente que la invita, pobre Rukia-chan, pero bueno, todo se resolverá e Isshin es lo mejor xD.

**L: **jeje, si que viva el ichiruki! Y me gusta actualizar pronto porque a mi en lo personal me desespera esperar por el nuevo capi y uds con sus reviews me animaban a seguir actualizando :D y no, me encantaría tener la receta de Urahara, pero no me la quiere decir, habrá que convencerlo de alguna manera...

**BeTty saku-ruki chan: **me alegra que te gustara el capi y ese Ichigo es más lento que una tortuga...me pregunto si algún día dejara de ser tan orgulloso y aceptara que la ama xD

**Rukia-CC: **jaja, ¿se te hizo emocionante? eso no me lo esperaba, supongo que comparado con otros capis, no fue tan emocionante para mí, pero ya verás por qué jeje. Me alegra que te guste la historia y sí, no es bueno ir a las bodas de los ex, pero ya que, el fresita la invitó y habrá que ver qué pasa ;)

**Lillian Hirahara: **sí, la escuela nunca nos deja tiempo de nada ¬¬ pero que bueno que hallaste el tiempo para poder seguir leyendo. Y sobre los capis, sí, pobre Ishida, tan enamorado y la otra ni en cuenta, no cabe duda que la vida es injusta. Jeje, y me gustó mencionar al inexpresivo Ulquiorra xD, comparado con Ichi es bastante calmado. Y Rangiku no puede evitar beber tanto, haber si Gin ya la va calmando, aunque tienes razón, Rukia salió muy ganona. Y la escena del traje fue algo rara, lo admito, pero Isshin y yo sabemos porque pasó ;) Arigatou! Y sobre tu one-shot, pues a mi me gustan ambas parejas, y de hecho planeaba hacer un fic IshiHime pronto, así que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para escribirla, pero ¿qué trama te gustaría? ¿o prefieres que te sorprenda? Bueno, gracias por el review!

Capítulo 5: Planes

Kurosaki Isshin estaba convencido de que la felicidad de su primogénito dependía de él, su padre, por lo que había decidido hacer un plan infalible para que Ichigo y su tercera hija se unieran nuevamente. Una voz dentro de él le decía que no eran de su incumbencia las decisiones que su hijo había tomado, ni las que tomaría en un futuro, pero otra voz, mucho más fuerte que la anterior, prácticamente le gritaba al pelinegro que era necesario hacer entrar en razón a su hijo, por difícil que sonara lograr aquello. Pero bueno, ya había tomado una decisión y ya había puesto en marcha su plan en el momento en el que invitó a Rukia a ayudarlo a elegir un traje aquel día, de eso habían pasado exactamente dos días.

Con ayuda de Urahara Kisuke, quien era su amigo y compañero de parranda en algunas ocasiones, ya sabía prácticamente el itinerario diario de la Kuchiki; sabía que los domingos, como ese día, salía a eso de las ocho de la mañana a correr por el parque Karakura, que curiosamente estaba cerca del departamento de Ichigo; después de correr, iba a la casa de los Urahara, se arreglaba y desayunaba, para luego irse a la biblioteca a buscar libros sobre restauración de piezas antiguas y luego iba al museo a ver las nuevas exposiciones. Isshin sabía que ese día, exactamente a las cinco, la pelinegra iría a ver una exposición sobre samuráis en el museo donde trabajaba; esa era una oportunidad demasiado perfecta como para dejarla pasar, así que invitaría a su hijo a ir con él a ver esa exposición.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó su teléfono y marcó al celular de su hijo, ya que quería evitar hablar con Inoue. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que, finalmente, el peli-naranja contestó.

- _Moshi Moshi_. – La voz grave de su hijo se escuchó.

- ¡Ichigo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien en casa? – La cortesía de su padre extrañó bastante a Ichigo, aún más que el hecho de que le llamara, cosa que el viejo nunca hacía.

- _Hola viejo, todo está bien por aquí y ¿allá? ¿Yuzu y Karin están bien?_ – Le preguntó a su padre, todavía perplejo por la súbita llamada.

- Todos muy bien.

- _¿Y qué se te ofrece?_ – Ichigo le preguntó al Kurosaki mayor, quien solo sonrió desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Pues verás, hay una exposición increíble en el museo de la ciudad que abre el día de hoy, pero tus hermanas están muy ocupadas por la escuela y no me pueden acompañar, así que quería saber si tú me podrías acompañar.

- _¿Sobre qué es la exposición?_ – La verdad era que el peli-naranja quería estar seguro de si la exposición era interesante antes de aceptar la invitación de su padre, después de todo, conociendo sus excentricidades, capaz que resultaba algo bastante extraño que no estaría dispuesto a ver.

- Es sobre los samuráis en el periodo Azuchi-Momoyama. – Su padre le contestó e Ichigo se sorprendió de que la vieja cabra se interesara en una exposición que claramente a Ichigo le interesaba, pues él siempre había tenido un gusto por las historias de samuráis.

-_ De acuerdo, ¿a qué hora nos vemos? _

- ¿Te parece bien hoy a las 4:45 enfrente del museo?

- _Bien, ahí nos vemos_. – Isshin se controló un poco para no gritar de alegría.

- Muy bien, adiós hijo.

- _Adiós papá._

Todo estaba resultando a la perfección; su hijo había aceptado ir con él a la exposición y era muy probable que encontraran a Rukia ahí y que iniciaran una plática tranquila. Contaba con que su hijo estuviera de buen humor, pues hasta le había dicho "papá", solamente le decía así cuando se encontraba feliz. Corrió hasta el poster de "Masaki for ever" y miró con ternura a su esposa.

_No te preocupes Masaki, haré lo posible para que Ichigo vuelva a ser feliz con Rukia; estoy seguro de que todo se resolverá._

Después, corrió escaleras arriba a contarles lo sucedido a las mellizas, quienes sonrieron un poco ante la noticia, aunque se quedaron algo preocupadas, ¿en verdad el plan de su padre resultaría?

* * *

><p>Su vida en Tokio era envidiable: era heredero de una gran fortuna, tenía muy buen trabajo y era exitoso en él, era honrado y tenía buenos amigos; sin embargo, Ulquiorra Cifer sabía que había algo que le faltaba en la vida: una <em>esposa<em>. Se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que necesitaba para ser completamente feliz cuando, su amigo y rival de toda la vida, Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques se casó. Era irónico como Grimmjow, quien siempre le tuvo envidia, tenía lo que Ulquiorra más anhelaba, una relación llena de compromiso y amor con una hermosa mujer que lo amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella; y con justa razón Ulquiorra envidiaba la nueva vida de Grimmjow, pues el peli-azul tenía como esposa a Neliel Tu Oderschvank, una mujer amorosa, hermosa, amable, divertida y con otras cualidades que el pelinegro admiraba en una mujer. Grimmy, como Nel lo llamaba, se había ganado la lotería con ella y siempre se jactaba de lo perfecta que era para él.

Hablando de Grimmjow, en ese preciso instante se encontraba en un bar con él a pesar de ser domingo. El peli-azul necesitaba urgentemente hablar con su amigo de pocas emociones sobre un tema que le estaba molestando y, como se creía muy macho, no le pareció bien que se vieran en un café, así que lo citó en un bar que estaba cerca de su casa. El tema en cuestión era que Nnoitra Gilga, ex novio de Nel, la estaba acosando y, debido a que el tipo era un psicópata, el acosamiento estaba llegando a otros niveles y Grimmjow, como buen esposo, no iba a dejar que ese hombre hiciere lo que quisiese con su esposa y, pensando que Ulquiorra lo podría resolver todo, lo llamó buscando consejo.

- Grimmjow, solo llama a la policía y dile a Neliel que vaya con cuidado. – Ese fue el consejo seco de Ulquiorra.

- No creo que la policía logré detener a un tipo tan loco como Nnoitra, el sujeto está demente y me encabrona pensar en lo que le puede hacer a _mi_ Nel. – Grimmjow dijo en tono posesivo refiriéndose a su esposa.

- Cálmate, Grimmjow. No es como si Neliel no supiera como protegerse. – Ulquiorra dijo, intentando ser paciente con su amigo.

- Se nota que no estás casado, Ulquiorra. – El peli-azul dijo exasperado.

- Lo sé y no porque no quiera. – El pelinegro dijo, captando la atención de su amigo.

- ¡Así que el gran Ulquiorra Cifer está enamorado por fin!

- No sé si enamorado, pero la quiero. – El Cifer dijo, admitiendo su interés hacia una mujer en particular.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién robó el corazón del frío Ulquiorra? Merece un premio. – Grimmjow dijo, sonriendo.

- Kuchiki Rukia.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Ulqui, no pude escucharte? – El peli-azul dijo en tono bromista.

- Que la mujer que quiero es Kuchiki Rukia. – El hombre de ojos esmeralda contestó, irritado ante las burlas de Grimmjow.

- Así que te gusta la amiga de Nel; oí que está en Karakura, ¿Qué planeas hacer?

- Iré a visitarla en unas dos semanas y hablaré con ella, quien sabe, tal vez pueda convencerla de regresar. – Con mucha seguridad habló el pelinegro.

- Espero que te funcione; Nel me dijo que había regresado a esa ciudad por un hombre. – Grimmjow comentó, amargándole el día a Ulquiorra.

- ¿Te refieres a que regresó por Kurosaki? – Le preguntó, un ligero tono de tristeza, casi imperceptible, se podía escuchar en su voz.

- Eso fue lo que entendí, pero no estoy del todo seguro y por lo que sé sigue soltera e igual de hermosa que antes, así que puede que aun logres conquistarla.

- Eso espero, porque ella es muy importante para mí.

- Lo sé, Ulquiorra, se nota. - Su amigo le dijo, notando la tristeza en los ojos del pelinegro.

Después de esa conversación en el bar, Ulquiorra se dirigió a su lujoso apartamento a descansar, pues tendría que trabajar al día siguiente. Entró a su casa, se quitó los zapatos, su chamarra, su camisa y pantalón casi por inercia y se dejó caer en su cama. Todo le daba vueltas, hasta ese día no había pensado en lo que pasaría si Rukia no lo aceptaba; dolía bastante enfrentarse con la cruda realidad, pero debía hacerlo, su felicidad futura dependía de la visita que le haría a la Kuchiki. Suspiró y tomó su celular, observando la única foto que tenía de la pelinegra, la cual tomó en una de sus muchas citas; miró con atención el rostro sonriente de Rukia y se entristeció nuevamente, maldiciendo a la vida por ser tan injusta y de paso, maldiciendo al Kurosaki por quitarle las esperanzas.

En eso, se dio cuenta de que no tenía por qué ser tan pesimista, después de todo, según lo que le había contado la pelinegra, ella dejó Karakura por un hombre, nunca le dijo si había sido Ichigo, pero que ese hombre había resultado herido por sus acciones. Tiempo después, Ulquiorra vio una foto de ella con un hombre peli-naranja y ella le dijo que había sido su novio en el pasado; no necesitaba ser un gran genio para unir las pistas y darse cuenta de que Kurosaki y el hombre que Rukia dejó eran el mismo y, probablemente, él era la causa por la cual la Kuchiki se fue de Tokio, repentinamente, para irse a Karakura. Ahora, era muy probable que Kurosaki, al haber sido lastimado por ella, la odiara y que las oportunidades de Rukia de regresar con él eran casi nulas; además, entre ella y Ulquiorra había mucha química, cosa que nadie podía negar, y estaba seguro de que, con mucha paciencia por parte suya y con un intento de ella, podían tener una relación seria y, quien sabe, a lo mejor en un futuro hasta podían casarse.

Miró su reloj y notó que ya pasaba de media noche, no podía creer que se hubiera pasado meditando su situación por más de dos horas. Se acomodó en su cama, se cubrió ligeramente con las sábanas y vio una última vez la foto de Rukia antes de quedarse dormido. Sí, ya no tenía por qué preocuparse, en unas dos semanas todo se solucionaría, iría a verla como su plan dictaba y le confesaría sus sentimientos, cosa que no pudo hacer cuando aún salían…sí, lo único que le quedaba hacer era esperar…

* * *

><p>Eran ya casi las cinco, y llevaba diez minutos esperando al loco de su padre; bufó enojado, si había algo que lo hacía enfadar era estar esperando a alguien. Miró a ambos lados de la calle esperando ver la figura de su padre, pero no había ni rastro de él. Ichigo suspiró resignado y le pidió a los dioses que le dieran paciencia para que pudiera esperar a Isshin en paz. La verdadera razón de su enojo era que se sentía como un completo idiota parado enfrente del museo, mirando cada cinco segundos a la calle esperando ver a su padre; y él que pensaba pasar una tarde de domingo tranquila en su casa…<p>

Rukia iba caminando por la calle, pensando solamente en lo increíble que iba resultar la exposición; el encargado de la publicidad y organización de la exposición de los samuráis le había recomendado que la fuera a ver, pues le iba a encantar. La Kuchiki no se hizo del rogar y decidió ir el domingo, el único día de la semana en el que tenía tiempo de pasear. Sonrió pensando en cuanto iba a disfrutar esa ida al museo y de lo mucho que le serviría distraerse, después de todo, había estado algo deprimida y tensa con la búsqueda de departamento. Iba pensando en todo esto cuando, de pronto, vio a Kurosaki Ichigo parado a la entrada del museo y sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir; no podía creer que su ex estuviera ahí, enfrente de ella, peor aún, se había volteado, la había visto y se dirigía hacia ella con paso decidido, ¿ahora qué demonios haría?

En una de las tantas veces que volteó para ver si divisaba a su viejo entre la multitud, se percató de que Rukia venía caminando hacía el museo, con una mirada distraída. Por alguna razón, le alegraba ver un rostro familiar entre la muchedumbre; sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia ella para saludarla y conversar un poco mientras esperaba a su padre. La miró fijamente y se quedó sin aliento: se veía hermosa, aunque solo estaba usando jeans y una blusa blanca. No sabía porque, pero siempre que la veía, la pelinegra le robaba el aliento; se tranquilizó y se acercó a ella, saludándola.

- ¡Rukia! ¿Qué raro encontrarte por estos rumbos? – Le preguntó, intentando sonar casual.

- Hola, Ichigo, lo mismo digo. – La Kuchiki le dijo, intentando no fijarse en lo apuesto que se veía.

- ¿También viniste a ver la exposición de samuráis? – Le preguntó, sonriendo un poco.

- Sí, me la recomendaron mucho y tú, ¿viniste con Inoue?

- No, el viejo me invitó y me citó aquí hace como diez minutos pero no ha llegado aún. – El peli-naranja dijo con molestia.

- Estoy segura de que Kurosaki-san no debe de tardar. – Le dijo, intentando acabar pronto la conversación.

- Sí, supongo. Oye, ¿ya conseguiste trabajo? – Le preguntó, intentando retenerla a su lado un poco más de tiempo.

- Sí, de hecho trabajo aquí. – Rukia le dijo.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Wow! Eso es increíble, supongo que te pagan bien, ¿no?

- Sí y el trabajo es entretenido.

- Me alegro.

Desde la distancia, Isshin los podía observar sonriendo y eso le emocionaba. Estaban hablando y nuevamente se estaban acercando; si sus suposiciones estaban en lo correcto, no tardarían en enamorarse nuevamente. Pensar en esa posibilidad le hacía sentirse feliz, pero también algo culpable, después de todo, Orihime aún era la prometida de Ichigo y si él se iba con Rukia, la peli-naranja sería la única lastimada; pero bueno, si en verdad amaba al Kurosaki, lo dejaría ir pensando nada más en su felicidad.

Se acercó a ellos, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y empezó a jadear, como si hubiera corrido por un tramo muy largo para llegar hacia ellos. Rukia fue la primera en notar su llegada y le sonrió, haciéndole señas con la mana en forma de saludo; cuando Isshin estuvo enfrente de Ichigo, este lo regañó diciéndole que llevaba quince minutos esperándolo, tiempo que nunca iba a recuperar.

- No sé de qué te quejas, si tenías a la linda Rukia-chan como compañía.

El comentario del Kurosaki mayor hizo que la Kuchiki se sonrojara y que Ichigo se enojara más con su padre. Al final, entraron al museo y fueron cautivados por la grandeza de la exposición, pues ocupaba varias salas y las figuras, pinturas y armas que ahí se exhibían eran únicas y bastante interesantes. Los tres que ahí se encontraban pensaron que resultaba bastante penoso ver qué poca gente había acudido a ver la presentación sobre los samuráis.

Observaron cada pieza de las salas un poco en silencio para poder admirar la grandeza de todo lo que veían; Isshin tenía una enorme sonrisa cubriéndole el rostro al notar que su hijo y Rukia-chan hablaban con total naturalidad, justo como lo hacían antes. Su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, pero para ponerle más emoción aún faltaba una parte.

_Flashback_

- Escucha Yuzu, cuando sean las 6 en punto, debes hablarme por teléfono diciéndome que hay una emergencia en la clínica. – El pelinegro le dijo a la menor de sus hijos.

- ¿Por qué, papá? – La ingenua muchacha de 24 años preguntó.

- Es parte de mi plan, tú solo has lo que te digo.

- Lo que tú digas, otou-san. – Yuzu le dijo a su padre, con cierta desconfianza, pero bueno, tendría que confiar en él por esta vez…

_Fin Flashback_

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaba exactamente un minuto antes de que dieran las seis; sonrió pícaramente y aguardó por la llamada de su hija. Su mirada se dirigió a Ichigo y a Rukia, quienes hablaban muy animadamente sobre sus conocimientos sobre samuráis; cualquiera que los conociera sabría que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, sí, se habían lastimado mutuamente, pero eso no quería decir que ya no se amaran, por el contrario, este era el momento propicio para que se dieran cuenta de que estaban destinados a estar juntos y volvieran a ser una pareja feliz.

Sonó su celular y contestó, oyendo a Yuzu decirle, con un poco de indecisión, que había una emergencia en la clínica y que debía dirigirse inmediatamente ahí. Su hijo y la pelinegra lo observaron con atención hasta que finalizó su llamada.

- Lo siento, pero Yuzu me acaba de informar que hay una emergencia en la clínica y tengo que ir de inmediato. – Dijo con profunda seriedad; de verdad que Isshin era un actor maravilloso.

- Así que te vas. – Ichigo le dijo en tono afirmativo.

- Sí y no sabes cuánto lamento dejarlos y perderme de ver el resto de esta exposición, pero el deber me llama.

- No se preocupe, Kurosaki-san, entendemos.

- Sí, adiós, nos vemos después.

Isshin se despidió de ellos y antes de irse, le guiñó el ojo a Rukia, le dio una palmada a su hijo en el hombro y le dio una mirada que decía: "Aprovecha ahora que estarán asolas". Poco sabía Isshin que este era el inicio de una serie de confusiones por parte de su hijo, encuentros entre Ichigo y Rukia y el principio del fin de la boda entre Ichigo y Orihime, el tendría un desenlace inesperado…


	6. Capítulo 6: Confusión

**Disclaimer: **Bleach aun no me pertenece, pero algún día será mío muajajajaja

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí emocionada por el capi 448 de Bleach! Los que ya lo leyeron me comprenderán, ¿verdad? Bueno, no tengo mucho que decirles salvo que les agradezco nuevamente por leer este fic y por dejarme reviews! De verdad que me alegran el día! Ah, y se me había pasado decirles pero, debido a que estoy viendo las simbologías que los autores ponen en sus libros en literatura, decidí meter una simbología en esta historia con el número cinco, si se han dado cuenta, he usado mucho ese número jeje; también metí otra simbología en este capi que ya había salido en otro capi, quien adivine primero se gana una galletita ^.^. Y ¿qué tal la aparición de Ulqui? Debo confesar que se me hace extraña la pareja UlquiRuki dentro de la trama normal de Bleach, pero en UA, me fascina, se me hace un buen rival para Ichigo, mejor que Renji, Hitsugaya y Kaien. Ahora, respecto al capi, abrá más IchiRuki, no mucho, pero ahora sí un momento romántico xD Y les adelanto que la hora de la verdad ya se acerca, en el siguiente capi se revelara TODO! ¡Nos vemos hasta el lunes!

Ahora, vamos con el rincón de los reviews!

**Meikyo: **jaja, es cierto, yo también leí la frase de "Isshin es IchiRuki" en algún fic xD. Los caos sentimentales son geniales jeje, y me encanta ver a Ichi celoso, como es tan poco usual, me emociona. No puse a Renji con Tatsuki porque, además de que Renji me gusta para mí y nadie más, confieso que soy una fanática de la extraña y hasta crack pareja de ChadxTatsuki, no tengo idea de por que me gusta, pero no me puedo imaginar a Tatsuki más que con Chad. Y, de hecho, planeaba que Ichigo entrara de la nada a la casa de los Kurosaki y se encontrara con Rukia, pero preferi que tuvieran un encuentro distinto xD. Y te adelanto que en este capi se empieza a arruinar la boda IchiHime muaajaja.

**BeTtY saku-ruki chan: **creo que todas deseamos un suegro como Isshin xD Sí, está fuerte que Ulqui quiera a Rukia, pero era para complicar un poco la trama xD y Orihime sufrira, esta es mi venganza contra los malditos de Pierrot que ponen tanto IchiHime en el anime ¬¬

**L: **sé que da curiosidad pero ya mero sabrás qué pasó entre Ichi y Rukia jeje, espera hasta el lunes.

**Darkrukia4: **¡que bueno que te gustó el capi! ese Isshin es único xD

**elenita-chan: **jaja todos amamos a Isshin xD ¿Enserio no esperabas que fuera él? Jo, yo creía que era un poco obvio pero bueno, xP y Ulqui es en definitiva el rival perfecto jeje, que bueno que te esté gustando la trama y nos vemos el lunes!

**Nany Kuchiki: **sobre tus suposiciones no digo nada jeje, pero Isshin es en verdad un hombre macabro! Digo, por algo es amigo de Urahara. Y sobre las frases, me alegra que te hayan gustado, la verdad la de "El principio del fin" siempre la quise usar en algún fic, pero hasta ahorita la pude utilizar xD.

**adenisse: **yo sería incapaz de arruinar la boda IchiRuki xD pero me alegra que te hayas animado a leer este fic y que te haya gustado tanto. ¡Nos vemos el lunes!

**Candy-chan: **no te preocupes por no poderme dejar un review antes, lo importante es que lo hiciste jeje. Sí soy malvada, los dejo con la duda jejeje pero en este capi se ve más claro como se va a destruir su boda xD Creo que nadie se esperaba a Ulqui jeje e Isshin es lo mejor!

Capítulo 6: Confusión

Estaba acostado en su cama, pensando y pensando. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que él y Rukia tuvieron aquel encuentro en el museo y se habían visto en _muchas _ocasiones después de eso. No era culpa de ella en realidad, era él quien la iba a buscar a su trabajo, quien compraba cosas en la tienda de Urahara, quien la seguía al parque cuando ella iba a correr. Se le estaba volviendo una obsesión el verla diario, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Algo dentro de él le decía que ver a su enana tan seguido estaba bien, incluso si solo la veía de lejos cuando reía o cuando suspiraba. Además, necesitaba entender sus sentimientos pues estaba bastante confundido; Ichigo nunca dejó de amar a Rukia, estaba bastante consciente de eso y estaba seguro de que Chad, Mizuiro y su padre sabían esto, pero se hizo el tonto por cinco años y lo seguía haciendo ahora; aun así sabía que ya no iba a aguantar el estar en esa situación por más tiempo.

Un cuerpo cálido se acomodó a su lado, mientras se abrazaba a uno de sus brazos: _Orihime;_ ella era otro problema, aunque Ichigo aún tenía sentimientos por Rukia, estaba comprometido con Orihime, quien toda la vida estuvo enamorada de él. ¿A quién quería más, a Rukia o a Orihime? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por su mente últimamente, pero el peli-naranja era incapaz de contestarla; su confusión era tal, que ya ni estaba seguro de nada, no le iba bien en el trabajo, sus amigos lo notaban distraído y su prometida le preguntaba a diario que si algo estaba mal. Nuevamente suspiró, ¿Cuándo podría mejorar su situación?

Se liberó del agarre de Inoue y fue a darse un baño para despejar su mente; tenía que irse temprano, pues prometió ayudarle a Rukia a mudar sus cosas a su nuevo departamento; sabía que estaba mal estar siempre tan cerca de ella, no por él, sino por Rukia, pero después ya arreglaría su situación, por el momento, solo estaría cerca de ella un poco más y luego ya decidiría que hacer.

Al salir del baño se encontró con Orihime, quien apenas se había levantado; intentó sonreírle e incluso le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para disimular que nada pasaba, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, Inoue Orihime era ingenua, sí, pero no era ninguna idiota como para no darse cuenta que algo le pasaba a Ichigo y que estaba altamente relacionado con Rukia. Además, Mizuiru le había hablado el día anterior diciéndole que vio a Ichigo acompañando a la Kuchiki a su casa, lo cual le pareció bastante raro; al saber eso, no quería, pero aun así tomó el celular de su prometido y lo inspeccionó, encontrando que le había mandado varios mensajes a Rukia y hablado varias veces con ella; no quiso leer los mensajes, pensando que ya había invadido mucho la privacidad del peli-naranja, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, o eso pensaba.

- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, nee, Ichigo-kun? – Orihime le preguntó, intentando sonar distraída.

- Hoy le vamos a ayudar a Rukia a mudarse a su nuevo departamento. – Ichigo dijo, usando el nosotros para que no se oyera mal. - ¿Quieres venir?

- Etto…no puedo hoy, pero tú ve. – Le dijo, esperando que el prefiriera quedarse con ella, sin saber que sus palabras fueron de gran alivio para su novio.

- Muy bien ¡Nos vemos luego!

- Sí, adiós. – Se despidió con una sonrisa que al poco tiempo desapareció de su rostro.

* * *

><p>Finalmente había conseguido un buen departamento y eso la hacía sentirse bastante feliz; de alguna manera, su situación poco a poco se fue arreglando, tal como todos sus amigos le dijeron, solo había un problema: Ichigo; Rukia no tenía idea de por qué el joven estaba tanto tiempo cerca de ella, no se lo explicaba, aunque tampoco quería encontrarle respuesta a esa incógnita. Yoruichi le había comentado que la actitud de Ichigo era extraña y que no era buena idea que ella siguiera tan cerca de él a escasas semanas para la boda. También le comentó esto a Hinamori, Kimi, Rangiku y Nel, quienes le insistieron que dejara de ver a Ichigo y siguiera adelante, pero algo en su interior le impedía dejar de verlo.<p>

Ese mismo día iba a verlo, no era como una cita, debido a que otros amigos y sus primos la iban a ayudar con la mudanza, pero se iban a ver. Le emocionaba y le aterraba verlo a la vez, le gustaba ser su amiga otra vez, aunque tenía la sensación de que esa nueva relación que mantenía con Ichigo no era de amistad pero tampoco de romance. Todo esto era extraño y le confundía la manera de actuar de su antiguo novio; _bueno Rukia, no puedes dejar de olvidar que él ya no es tuyo, sino de otra, así que no intentes nada con él_. Así se dijo a sí misma, intentando calmarse y repitiéndose que nada raro ni malo estaba sucediendo ahí.

A las 10:30 llegaron Renji, Kimi, Momo, Toshirou, Izuru, Ichigo y, para sorpresa de todos, Chad; en cuanto llegó Ichigo, todos lo vieron extrañados y lo observaban detenidamente en un intento por saber qué rayos pasaba por su mente. Sin duda, el que más veía a Ichigo era Renji, quien lo analizaba tanto, que hasta le dolió la cabeza de tanto pensar. A pesar de la atmósfera que se formó con la llegada del Kurosaki, todos acomodaban las cosas en un camión que había contratado la Kuchiki para que llevara todas sus cosas; la alegría y las bromas no se perdieron mientras trabajaban y, antes de las 12:30, ya habían colocado todas las cosas en el camión. Urahara les invitó a todos refrigerios y se sentaron a descansar un rato antes de ir al departamento de Rukia y guardar todas esas cajas. Renji aprovechó esto para tener una seria conversación con el peli-naranja.

- ¡Oi, Ichigo! – El pelirrojo gritó, señalándole a Ichigo que se sentara a su lado.

- ¡Renji! Supe que te casaste. – El Kurosaki dijo, señalando a Kimi, quien se encontraba conversando con Hinamori, Rukia y Yoruichi.

- Ah sí, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. – Orgulloso dijo, mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo es el matrimonio? Es que me voy a casar pronto y quiero saber todo sobre eso. – Ichigo dijo, ligeramente avergonzado.

- Pues mira, si es con la persona indicada es el paraíso…pero si es con alguien que en realidad no amas, supongo que ha de ser horrible. – Renji dijo, imaginándose que, en vez de casarse con Kimi, estaba casado con una ex suya, quien tenía muy mal carácter.

- Ah…

- De eso, de hecho, quería hablarte. Dime, ¿qué sientes por Rukia? Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero esta situación ¡nos está volviendo locos a todos! – Renji dijo, viendo seriamente a Ichigo.

- Eso no te lo puedo responder, no porque no te quiera decir, sino porque ni yo mismo lo sé.

- Mira Ichigo, es probable que sigas sintiendo esa química con Rukia, pero debes de estar consciente que te casas en tres semanas y no puedes andar confundiendo a Rukia, pues la vas a lastimar. – Renji le dijo a Ichigo, dándole a entender que estaba preocupado por Rukia.

- Sé que está mal, pero pronto resolveré esto y veras que no saldrá lastimada.

- Más te vale Ichigo, más te vale.

Después de descansar por un rato, se dirigieron al departamento de Rukia para desempacar las cajas. El camino al departamento fue tranquilo, todos hablando y haciéndose bromas dentro del coche de Urahara. Llegaron al lindo vecindario donde estaba el departamento de Rukia y empezaron a trabajar. Aunque bajar las cajas del camión y subirlas hasta el departamento, que estaba en un tercer piso, resultaba más agotador que simplemente subir las cajas al camión, los amigos no perdieron la alegría que los caracterizó por la mañana y continuaban su tarea con energía.

Cuando la última caja quedó en el interior de departamento, los amigos ahí reunidos exclamaron un gritó de alegría y brindaron por Rukia. Pidieron una pizza familiar y ahí comieron, admirando el buen trabajo que hicieron y siguieron haciéndose bromas entre todos. Al rato, Urahara y Yoruichi se fueron a su casa, para atender algunas cosas, entre ellas a su hija; al poco tiempo, Renji y Kimi también se fueron a su casa, al igual que Hinamori y Toshirou; antes de irse, Renji vio fijamente a Ichigo como diciéndole que tuviera cuidado y que lo vigilaba; viendo que hacía mal tercio, Kira se fue también, seguido de Chad, quien dudó un segundo antes de irse y dejar asolas a Ichigo con la enana.

Ambos se pusieron algo nerviosos y se quedaron en silencio, ¿de qué hablarían ahora? Se miraron por unos segundos, orbes miel se encontraron con orbes violetas; la pelinegra se sonrojó pues hacía mucho tiempo desde que el peli-naranja la había visto tan intensamente. Notando la incomodidad de Rukia, Ichigo desvío la mirada, concentrándose en qué podía decir o hacer ahora para aligerar la situación; su mirada se posó en todas las cajas que había en el piso y tuvo una brillante idea.

- Rukia, ¿no quieres que te ayude a ir guardando tus cosas? – El Kurosaki le dijo, señalando todas las cajas que había.

- Es buena idea, gracias.

Y así se dispusieron a trabajar, guardando los utensilios de cocina, que Byakuya le envió, libros, las sábanas, utensilios de limpieza, conectaron la televisión, limpiaron la mesa, aspiraron la alfombra, etc. Acabaron tan exhaustos de tanto limpiar y arreglar, que terminaron tirándose en el piso sin ganas de hacer otra labor física en lo que restaba del día; así, acostados, Ichigo visualizó otra caja y le echó un vistazo para ver su contenido; dentro, encontró algunas fotos de un bebé de cabello negro, era bastante lindo, en varias fotos Rukia lo estaba cargando y se preguntó quién sería ese niño.

- Oye Rukia, ¿quién es este niño? – Ichigo le dijo, enseñándole la foto del bebé.

- Ah, ese es mi sobrino Hideki. – Rukia dijo, con una sonrisa orgullosa cubriéndole el rostro.

- ¿Sobrino? ¿Te refieres a que este es el hijo de Byakuya? – El peli-naranja dijo con sorpresa, nunca creyó que el Kuchiki mayor fuera un hombre paternal.

- Sí, el único hijo de nii-sama y Hisana nee-sama.

- Vaya nunca pensé que Byakuya les diera a tus padres un heredero…por cierto, ¿ya los fuiste a ver? – No era que a Ichigo le importaran mucho los señores Kuchiki, pero eran los padres de Rukia.

- No, a mi madre no la veo desde que a nii-sama le dieron mi custodia y a mi padre lo vi hace cuatro años cuando fue a conocer a Hideki.

- ¿A eso fue? – Le extrañó bastante que alguien tan ocupado como Kuchiki Soujun fuera hasta Tokio a ver a su nieto.

- En realidad, fue para convencer a nii-sama de regresar a la compañía familiar y él ser el heredero. – Rukia contestó, aun recostada en el piso.

- Nunca se rinde, ¿eh?

- No, pero ya dejó a nii-sama y al niño en paz.

Ichigo observó como la enana sonreía al pensar en su sobrino; cuando la conoció, nunca pensó que ella fuera una chica maternal, pero esas ideas desaparecieron cuando la vio cuidar a su sobrina Kyouko con mucho cuidado, casi como si ella fuera su madre. Ahora la veía con esa misma expresión al pensar en el pequeño Hideki; no cabía duda, cuando ella fuera madre sería grandiosa. Dejó a su imaginación divagar y la imaginó cargando a un pequeño bebé peli-naranja…paró, no podía pensar en eso ahora, no era correcto; para distraerse, siguió esculcando la caja y halló un álbum, lo abrió y la primera foto resultó ser la foto de grupo que les habían tomado en el primer año de preparatoria, sonrió al pensar en esos tiempos, de los mejores en su vida.

- ¿Qué tanto ves? – Rukia le preguntó, para luego ver que Ichigo miraba con atención su viejo álbum.

- Tu álbum, ¿te parece si lo vemos juntos?

- Claro.

Se pararon y se sentaron en el sillón para mayor comodidad; miraban con atención cada fotografía y sonreían y reían al recordar viejos momentos de cuando eran unos adolescentes. Recordaron el paseo a Okinawa, cuando Tatsuki fue campeona de Judo, el concierto del grupo musical de Chad, el horrible pastel que Orihime cocinó para el festival cultural, la obra de "Romeo y Julieta" que hicieron en su salón por el festival cultural, cuando Ishida se unió a su grupo de amigos, las tonterías que Keigo había hecho de adolescente y aquella cita que Mizuiro tuvo con la enfermera de la escuela, de la cual tenían pruebas ya que lo siguieron en esa cita.

Así siguieron viendo cada una de las fotos hasta que llegaron a cierta parte, en la cual estaban todas las fotos que se tomaron cuando salían juntos. Había unas del cumpleaños 17 de Ichigo, donde estaban ambos abrazados, otra del Día Blanco, donde Ichigo le dio a Rukia un conejo de peluche, al cual llamó "Chappy", otras de ellos en la playa y una de ellos _besándose_; al mirar esa fotografía en especial, se sonrojaron y se miraron, el tiempo pareció detenerse y lentamente se empezaron a acercar, intentando juntar sus labios…en el momento en que se dieron cuenta lo que estaban a punto de hacer, se separaron rápidamente, aun sonrojados.

- Creo…creo que debo irme. – Ichigo mencionó, levantándose del sillón.

- Sí, está bien. – Rukia dijo, también levantándose.

El Kurosaki se dirigió hacia la puerta, con Rukia atrás de él, se despidieron, algo incomodos por lo sucedido con anterioridad, e Ichigo se fue. Rukia se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y observó de nuevo la fotografía, sonrojándose aún más al pensar lo que pudo haber hecho unos minutos atrás; suspiró, sus amigas tenían razón, debía de alejarse de Ichigo si quería olvidarlo y ya no sufrir…

* * *

><p>Ichigo fue hasta su departamento con muchos pensamientos en su mente y vaya que tenía en que pensar, ¡por dios, si casi besa a Rukia! Debía dominarse mejor, si hubiera seguido sus instintos la hubiera besado y quien sabe qué otra cosa hubiera pasado, además de que le hubiera sido infiel a Orihime y eso no estaba bien. Todavía sumido en sus pensamientos, llegó al edificio donde estaba su departamento y entró en él; tomó el elevador y llegó hasta el cuarto piso, donde estaba su hogar; afuera del departamento, estaba Chad sentado, obviamente esperándolo.<p>

- ¿Chad? ¿Qué haces aquí? – El peli-naranja le preguntó a su amigo, algo extrañado de su presencia.

- Ichigo, tenemos que hablar.

Le dijo, con mucha seriedad e Ichigo asintió; abrió la puerta y se encontraron con el departamento aun vacío, pues Orihime debía estar todavía en un curso de maestros. Entraron y se sentaron en el sillón, Ichigo le ofreció a Chad una cerveza y el mexicano le aceptó el ofrecimiento; estaban sentados y bebiendo en silencio, lo cual molestaba al Kurosaki pues tenía mucha curiosidad de saber lo que su amigo le quería decir. Como tanto silencio le estaba hartando, decidió romper el hielo.

- ¿Sobre qué querías hablar?

- Sobre Rukia. – Fue la corta respuesta de Sado, lo que dejó a Ichigo sorprendido.

- ¿Qué quieres saber de ella?

- Quiero saber qué relación tienes con ella. – Sado dijo, mirando seriamente a su mejor amigo.

- Somos amigos. – El peli-naranja contestó bastante nervioso.

- Sabes que eso no es cierto. – Chad dijo, molesto de que su amigo siguiera mintiéndose.

- Bueno, pues no sé con certeza que es lo que somos. La verdad, estoy bastante confundido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Vamos, tú sabes mejor que nadie que, a pesar de haberme lastimado tanto, la sigo queriendo, incluso amando; pero, yo estoy comprometido con Orihime y se me hace incorrecto que sienta amor por otra persona que no sea Orihime. – Ichigo dijo, por fin expresándole a alguien su dilema.

- Tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos para resolver tu problema. – Chad mencionó.

- Lo sé Chad, lo sé, eso es lo que he estado intentando hacer al estar cerca de Rukia, pero me confunde más porque, al estar a su lado, descubro todas las cosas que tenemos en común todavía, además de que seguimos ligados por todas las cosas que vivimos juntos.

- Bueno, tú sientes eso, pero ella ¿qué siente por ti? – Aunque Chad sabía que Rukia posiblemente amaba a Ichigo, quería saber si su amigo tenía idea de si eso era cierto.

- No lo sé; a veces pienso que me sigue amando y otras que solo me ve como a un amigo nada más. – Ichigo se expresó, sus manos tapándole la cara.

- No sé qué consejo darte, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que no eches a perder tu relación con Inoue por algo que no es seguro; antes de tomar una decisión, habla con Rukia para aclarar las cosas, pregúntale si te ama o no. – Sado dijo.

- Tienes razón. Gracias Chad. – Ichigo dijo, sonriendo un poco.

- De nada.

Después de hablar de temas más triviales y no tan serios como el problema de Ichigo, Chad se despidió y se fue a su casa, dejando a su amigo solo con sus pensamientos. Al menos ya sabía qué hacer, en unos días iría a casa de Rukia y hablaría con ella sobre sus sentimientos y, a partir de eso, tomaría una decisión. Eso era un alivio, pero le seguía preocupando Orihime, fuera cual fuera la decisión que tomaría, tendría que hablarle al respecto, tendría que confesarle que aun sentía algo por Rukia y también tendría que decirle que estuvo pasando mucho tiempo con la Kuchiki a sus espaldas; suspiró, vaya manera de empezar un matrimonio.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien abriendo la puerta; Inoue entró a su departamento y encontró a su futuro esposo sentado en el sofá, bebiendo una cerveza fría. Lo vio y le sonrió aquella sonrisa que solo usaba con él, Ichigo le devolvió otra, pero Orihime notaba algo raro en esa sonrisa, como si le sonriera por pena y no por amor. Él se paró y le ayudó con las bolsas del súper, mientras ella le agradecía; así, empezaron una corta conversación.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu curso? – Ichigo le preguntó a su prometida.

- Bien, aprendimos muchas cosas de cómo organizar nuestras clases. – La peli-naranja contestó alegremente. - ¿Cómo les fue con la mudanza? – Preguntó, más por educación que por otra cosa.

- Muy bien, en verdad, fuimos varios y acabamos de trasladar las cosas de Rukia en poco tiempo, hasta nos dio tiempo de descansar. – Ichigo dijo, una sonrisa cubriéndole los labios, cosa que hizo que Orihime sintiera una punzada en el pecho.

- Me alegra, Ichigo-kun. – Mintió, claro, pero ya se le hacían habituales las mentiras que le decía a él y las que él le decía a ella.

Siguieron conversando un poco, ya sin mencionar a Rukia o la mudanza, y cenaron con total tranquilidad. No sabía por qué, pero la princesa sentía que cada día que pasaba, Ichigo se alejaba cada vez más de ella y quería echarle la culpa al regreso de Rukia, aunque claro, no podía hacer eso pues, en parte, ella también tenía algo de culpa, por estar tan ocupada había descuidado a su prometido. En un intento bastante desesperado por atraerlo, se quitó su blusa, quedándose solo con su sostén puesto y se acercó lentamente a Ichigo, quien ahora estaba acostado en la cama de ambos leyendo "Hamlet"; se agachó y lo besó con pasión, sus manos metiéndose dentro de la playera de él, Ichigo se separó abruptamente del beso y su prometida lo miró con decepción.

- Ahora no, Orihime, no estoy de humor. – Le dijo y no mentía, no quería tener relaciones con ella hasta que no hubiera resuelto su problema.

- Está bien, Ichigo-kun, lo entiendo. – Le dijo y se puso su ropa de dormir.

Se acostó a su lado, esperando que el Kurosaki le acariciara la cabeza, como usualmente lo hacía, pero el joven seguía leyendo su libro, sin importarle mucho lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Devastada, Orihime se volteó para no tener de frente a su prometido y le deseo buenas noches a Ichigo, quien le devolvió el deseo y apagó la luz. Ambos se acostaron, dándose la espalda y sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.


	7. Capítulo 7: Confesiones

**Disclaimer: **Bleach sigue sin ser mío...

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Ya listos para la hora de la verdad? Pues, yo estoy algo nerviosa por saber su opinión al respecto; es que, no sé, tal vez este capi está un poco lento, o las razones que di no son buenas o se les hace aburrido. Bueno, confiaré en que lo que escribí será de su agrado. Lo bueno de este capi es que, ahora sí, abrá IchiRuki xDD y para las fans de Inoue (si hay alguna por aquí) este será un momento triste para ella. También saldrá Ishida, lo tenía algo olvidado pero ya vuelve a aparecer. Bueno, ya no tengo más que decirles y espero que les guste este capi! ¡Nos vemos el jueves!

Ahora, vamos con el rincón de los reviews!

**Meikyo: **sí, esa Orihime pervertida quería tener una noche de pasión, lástima que se le arruinó xD. Y espero que disfrutes la súper conversación entre Ichi y Kia.

**Nany Kuchiki: **que bueno que te gustó el capi anterior! me vi bien mala sin dejarlos besarse, pero me redimiré en este capi. Y nuestro buen Ichi es de los pocos caballeros y decentes que quedan en esta tierra, a pesar de lo rudo que aparente ser xD. Yo morí de risa el día en que escribí lo de "No estoy de humor" xDDD La historia está bastante buena *piensa usarla en un futuro IchiRuki/IchiHime* creo que ya la había leído antes, probablemente en esos mails que luego mandan. Lo sé Ulqui es genial, aunque quiero más a Grimmjow, sobretodo si está con su Nel, esa pareja es demasiado sexy para ser cierto xP. Y ya ves que no te decepcioné, aquí está la conti. Y por cierto, ya terminé de leer tu fic de "Celos Peligrosos", te dejé un review, espero que lo leas.

**Darkrukia4: **jaja, Orihime embarrada xDDD Ya va a ser hora de que Ichigo se decida, así que no te preocupes xD

**A.C. Akasuna: **Ulquiorra ya va a llegar muajaja y me alegra que leer mis fics te desestrese, es muy buen remedio xD. Y el drama ya vendrá, bueno más del que ya hay xD. Tú también cuidate.

**Any-chan15: **No te preocupes por tu retraso, a todos nos pasa. Me alegra que hayas encontrado este fic interesante, ¿dos horas seguidas? wow, no pensé que fuera tan emocionante esta historia. Bueno, espero que este capi te guste tanto como los otros :D ja ne.

**adenisse: **ya verás el papel que nuestro Ishida va a jugar. Es algo triste la situación de Ichigo con Inoue pero mejorara todo.

**elenita-chan: **jajaja, no importa que seas malvada, se lo merece después de querer robarle su primer beso a Ichigo en el anime ¬¬

**Candy-chan: **no te preocupes por la tardanza jeje, al fin, acabo respondiendo los reviews el mismo día que subo los capis xD. Lo del museo no es muy importante, nada más hablaron y pasearon e Ichi se quejó del loco de su padre xD. Lo mejor viene en este capi y ya veras que pasa.

**L: **jajaja hubiera sido gracioso si hubiera puesto lo de "me duele la cabeza" y hasta eso lo pensé, pero se me hizo una excusa ya bastante usada (porque yo la uso mucho cuando no quiero hacer algo xD) así que preferí poner a un Ichi sincero. Jeje y ya viene el drama.

**Rukia-CC: **no te preocupes por el retraso, si estás en examenes mejor estudia jeje. Quise poner a Ulquiorra porque no es común usarlo como pareja de Rukia, pero a mi me encanta esa pareja. ¿Hanatarou? Ja, de todos, el pequeño nunca se me vino a la mente como rival xDD Bueno, espero que disfrutes el capi.

**Yeckie: **¡que bueno que te gustó! Me hace feliz tu review y espero que también te guste este capi.

**DarkJazzCasper: **¡que bueno que te guste la historia! aquí está la conti.

Capítulo 7: Confesiones

Ya había pasado toda una semana desde su último encuentro con Ichigo y el peli-naranja no había ido a visitarla; Rukia suponía que el Kurosaki no había ido a verla ni una vez porque, de seguro, todavía se sentía algo incómodo por su casi beso. Bueno, no podía andar suspirando por él, después de todo, él se iba a casar en exactamente dos semanas; además, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, como su trabajo, en el que le habían dado un ascenso y hasta le aumentaron el sueldo. También tenía que pensar en otro tema feliz: ¡su amiga Rangiku estaba esperando a su primer bebé! Era una noticia bastante agradable y Rukia quería trabajar mucho para tomarse un descanso e irla a visitar en unos meses, cuando ya tuviera a su hijo.

Otra ocupación que tenía era arreglar su departamento, aun no acababa y le hacían falta manos, pero no podía pedirle a sus amigos otra vez ayuda pues todos estaban ocupados por el trabajo; Yoruichi y Kisuke también estaban bastante ocupados debido a que no les estaba yendo muy bien en su tienda y estaban viendo la manera de tener más publicidad y, por consiguiente, más clientes. Tampoco podía contar con la ayuda de Ichigo, pues no se habían visto, y tampoco quería pedírsela; bueno, no importaba, de alguna manera se las estaba arreglando en el trabajo y decorando su casa. Si su madre la viera ahora…esa mujer siempre estaba dependiendo de otros y nunca le dio importancia a tener independencia, por eso se sorprendería bastante si supiera que su propia hija estaba trabajando y ella misma atendiendo su hogar.

Sonrió al sentir los rayos del sol en su rostro, hoy era su día libre y estaba caminando hacia el centro comercial, pues tenía que comprar varias cosas, entre ellas el vestido que usaría para la boda de Inoue con el fresita. Aun no estaba segura si era buena idea asistir a la boda pero ya había aceptado y, como mujer de palabra, cumpliría lo dicho e iría con la cabeza en alto; pero, para cumplir esto, tendría que conseguir un vestido precioso para distraer la atención de todos de "Pobre Rukia" a "¡Qué hermosa se ve Rukia en ese vestido!" Si todos estaban atentos con el vestido, nadie haría comentarios inapropiados, que no solo la molestarían a ella, sino también a los novios.

Entró a la tienda de ropa más cara de toda Karakura y sonrió con nostalgia, hacía mucho tiempo que Rukia no entraba a una tienda como esa, bueno no desde que se fue de casa de sus padres cuando era una adolescente. Observó el interior de la tienda y se dirigió al área de vestidos de talla _petite_, y empezó a escudriñar todos los vestidos buscando el indicado. Después de buscar y buscar, al fin encontró uno que le gustó bastante y decidió ir a los vestidores a probárselo. En su camino a los vestidores, escuchó una voz femenina quejándose, la cual le resultaba a la pelinegra bastante conocida; siguió su camino y se encontró cara a cara con su _madre_.

- ¿Rukia? Eres Rukia, ¿verdad? – La señora Kuchiki le preguntó.

- Oka-sama. – Rukia simplemente dijo; no esperaba encontrarse a su madre por esos rumbos.

- Vaya, como has crecido. Ya no eres una niña; me alegra bastante que busques comprar ropa fina. – Su madre le habló como si se hubieran visto a diario por los últimos 12 años.

- Sí, pensé que este era un buen lugar para comprar un vestido. – La joven Kuchiki le dijo, mostrándole el vestido.

- Me parece hermoso el vestido que elegiste, va a resaltar tus ojos, querida.

- Etto…gracias, oka-sama. – Ella le dijo, viendo con extrañeza a su madre; no parecía resentida, a pesar de que sus únicos dos hijos rompieron total conexión con ella.

- ¿Y cuál es la ocasión?

- Una boda…

- Oh, sí, las bodas son una muy buena ocasión para lucirse. – La madre le dijo, sonriendo un poco.

- Y dime hija, ¿estas casada? – La verdad era que la señora Kuchiki se moría de ganas por saber cosas sobre su hija, como si estaba casada o con novio o quizás ya tenía nietos.

- No, oka-sama. Pero, ¿por qué no te sorprende verme en Karakura? – Rukia preguntó extrañada, pues sus padres sabían que había vivido en Tokio por cinco años.

- Las noticias vuelan Rukia. Por cierto, debo irme, así que cuídate y ven a ver a tu padre de vez en cuando, él te extraña. – La señora volvió a hablar, antes de irse.

- Sí, sayounara…

Le pareció extraño el encuentro con su propia madre, pero ella nunca había sido una mujer normal y nunca había sido maternal, tal vez por eso no le dijo nada y solo mencionó a su padre, quien debía de estar volviéndose loco viviendo solo con su esposa, quien lo sacaba de quicio. Todavía pensando en su encuentro reciente con su madre, entró al vestidor y se puso el vestido; tal y como ella creía le quedaba a la perfección, sonrió satisfecha. El vestido era negro con blanco y tenía un listón rojo que se ataba a la cintura; era _strapless _y le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, en la parte de abajo tenía un encaje negro con detalles rojos y el vestido se usaba con guantes negros. Se miró al espejo y volvió a sonreír, no solía ser narcisista pero tenía que admitir que estaba hermosa.

Compró el vestido con el dinero que le había dado su hermano por su cumpleaños y salió de la tienda. Caminó de regreso a su departamento con tranquilidad, pensando que haría de cenar ese día y planeando visitar a sus primos al día siguiente. Llegó a su casa, guardó su vestido y empezó a hacer quehaceres domésticos, como poner su ropa en la lavadora y lavar los platos. Estaba tan ocupada haciendo sus labores, que se asustó un poco cuando tocaron el timbre; dejó lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y fue a abrir la puerta donde se encontró a…

- ¿Ulquiorra? ¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p>Ishida Uryuu era un hombre ocupado, siendo un pediatra era de esperarse, pero aun así tenía tiempo para estar al pendiente de los rumores y otras situaciones que se presentaban en la ciudad, uno de ellos se lo dijo Kojima Mizuiro, diciéndole que, últimamente, Kurosaki y Rukia habían estado juntos mucho tiempo y que el grupo de amigos empezaba a sospechar que, quizás, estaban teniendo un amorío. Ishida, como Tatsuki, creía que lo de los amoríos era pura palabrería, un rumor como cualquier otro, pero, para cerciorarse, decidió investigar por su cuenta y, efectivamente, Ichigo estaba buscando seguido a Kuchiki-san, pero ni una vez se habían besado en público ni habían dado señas de estarse acostando. Uryuu no conocía muy a fondo al Kurosaki, pero estaba seguro de que el pobre hombre estaba confundido y que intentaba comprender qué sentía por Rukia; sonrió, si Kurosaki no estaba pendiente de su prometida la perdería y, en su mente, pensaba que la separación era lo mejor, así Rukia podría estar con su amado y él tendría una oportunidad con la hime.<p>

Hablando de ella, la chica se encontraba en la florería, haciendo un último pedido de arreglos florales para el día de su boda; Uryuu estaba observándola, como todo un acosador, notaba como, a pesar de que sonreía, parecía estar triste, de seguro ya se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba con Ichigo. Viendo su tristeza, se armó de valor y, aunque no lo tenía planeado, se acercó a ella…bueno, si el Kurosaki podía acercarse a Rukia, él podía hacer lo mismo con Orihime.

Justo cuando Inoue iba saliendo de la florería, Ishida fue a su encuentro, portando una inusual sonrisa en su rostro. Ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que le tocó el hombro y ella volteó a verlo, sobresaltada.

- ¡Ishida-kun! ¡Me asustaste! – La chica le dijo, bastante sorprendida.

- Lo siento Inoue-san, no era mi intención, solo te vi y quise saludarte. – El pelinegro le dijo, todavía sonriendo.

- No te preocupes Ishida-kun, pero dime ¿Cómo has estado? - Orihime le preguntó, una sincera sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro.

- Muy bien, algo ocupado con el trabajo.

- ¡Oh es cierto! Se me había olvidado que eres un doctor muy importante. – Orihime dijo, pegándose en la cabeza y sonrojándose un poco.

- No sé si importante, pero sí uno ocupado. Y ¿Cómo has estado, Inoue-san?

- También ocupada, ya sabes, con la escuela y los preparativos para la boda. – Las palabras de ella hicieron que la sonrisa del joven se borrara momentáneamente.

- Sí, me imagino. Inoue-san, si no estás muy ocupada, ¿te gustaría tomar un café conmigo? – Ofreció, con una sonrisa más grande de la que tenía anteriormente.

- No sé si deba. – La mujer dijo, algo nerviosa por el ofrecimiento.

- Vamos, solo será tomar un café con un viejo amigo, ¿qué dices?

- Etto… no le veo nada de malo así que si, vayamos.

Se dirigieron a un Café que estaba cerca, hablando animadamente de lo que habían hecho en los últimos tres años. Orihime estaba sorprendida de escuchar que Uryuu había logrado salvarle la vida a una pequeña niña de tres años, después de sufrir varias heridas mortales en un accidente automovilístico. _Se ha convertido en un gran hombre_ La peli-naranja pensó, escuchando la historia de él; _cualquiera que se case con él será dichosa _pensando esto, Inoue se sonrojó, ¡pero qué cosas tan raras pensaba! Bebieron su café y siguieron conversando, Inoue le contaba con alegría sus experiencias como maestra de primaria y las anécdotas divertidas que le ocurrían en su salón de clases. A pesar del buen ambiente, la conversación dio un giro esperado hacia cierto tema.

- Y ¿Cómo les va a ti y a Kurosaki? – Ishida inquirió, mientras le daba un sorbo a su latte.

- Pues bien…supongo. – La chica de pechos grandes dijo, mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Supones? – El chico de lentes preguntó, alzando una ceja en señal de duda.

- Pues, sí, creo, no sé… - En eso, por fin, se rompió Orihime y empezó a llorar, asustando a Ishida.

- ¡Inoue-san! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? – Le dijo, parándose y abrazándola un poco.

- ¡Ay Ishida-kun! Ichigo-kun está muy distante y ya no sé qué hacer. He hecho todo por atraer su atención, por convencerlo de que me diga qué es lo que pasa por su mente, pero no me hace caso, además hay rumores…

- ¿Rumores de qué?

- ¡De que tiene una relación oculta con Kuchiki-san! – Gritó y se echó a llorar nuevamente, mientras Uryuu la estrechaba aun contra su pecho.

- ¿Estás segura? Para mí que son solo rumores.

- No sé, pero él está muy distante y siento que me ignora.

Volvió a romper en llanto y el pelinegro la consoló. Ese Kurosaki, estaba lastimando a la mujer que él amaba y no le permitiría seguir con eso.

* * *

><p>Ese era el día, Kurosaki Ichigo ya lo había decidido y no había marcha atrás; aprovechando que Orihime había salido y no regresaría hasta dentro de, por lo menos, una hora, iría directamente a casa de Rukia y hablaría con ella sobre su dilema y que ella le diera una contestación. Suspiró aliviado, ya no más noches de insomnio meditando en lo que haría y, lo mejor de todo, no más confusión, pues le chocaba estar confundido, aún más que ser incapaz de proteger a sus seres queridos; hoy tendría su respuesta y eso lo hacía sentirse bien, aunque bastante nervioso, digo, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar ante cualquier respuesta que le diera Rukia? Bueno, no debía pensar mucho en eso ahora, lo único que debía meditar sería como se lo diría a Rukia.<p>

Condujo con tranquilidad, sin pensar en nada, solo concentrado en el camino que tenía enfrente. Al llegar al grupo de departamentos donde vivía Rukia, esbozó una sonrisa y buscó estacionarse en un lugar apropiado; terminó estacionando su coche atrás del edificio, cerca del parque. Se bajó de su auto, entró en el edificio, tomó el elevador y se paró en frente del departamento 2-B, tomó aire y, cuando estuvo seguro, tocó la puerta. Esperó unos segundos y se abrió la puerta, rebelando a… ¿un hombre? ¿Qué rayos hacía un hombre en el departamento de Rukia? Quizás se había equivocado de apartamento, el peli-naranja pensó.

- ¿A quién buscas? – La voz monótona del hombre preguntó.

- Emm ¿Aquí vive Kuchiki Rukia?

Le preguntó y el hombre lo dejó pasar; entonces no estaba equivocado, Rukia tenía una visita masculina; el saber esto hizo que una sensación, como veneno, se esparciera rápidamente por su cuerpo y empezara a odiar a aquel hombre. Se sentó en el sillón de Rukia y el hombre se paró cerca de Ichigo; se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, los cuales Ichigo utilizó para observar con atención a ese tipo: era alto, no más que él, pero si alto, su cabello era negro y su piel muy pálida, mucho más pálida que la de Uryuu o la de Rukia, y tenía unos ojos esmeralda muy penetrantes. No pudo evitar compararse con él y, según su opinión personal, Ichigo sabía que él era mucho mejor partido para Rukia que ese tipo.

Minutos más tarde, Rukia salió del baño, con el cabello mojado escurriéndole y usando unos shorts y una blusa violeta, que combinaba con sus ojos. Ambos hombres voltearon a verla y pensaron lo mismo: _Se ve preciosa_; Rukia pareció sorprenderse de ver a Ichigo ahí, sobretodo verlo justo al lado de Ulquiorra; una escena como esa no se ve todos los días.

- ¡Ichigo! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó extrañada de la visita sorpresa del peli-naranja.

- Pues vine a visitarte, obviamente, enana. – Le dijo algo enojado, usando el apodo que usaba en el pasado para molestarla.

- ¡A quién le llamas enana! – Así, empezaron a discutir un poco, hasta que Ulquiorra decidió interrumpir.

- Ejem… Rukia, ¿Quién es este? – El pelinegro mencionó, aunque ya sabía de antemano de quien se trataba.

- Ah sí, Ulquiorra este es Kurosaki Ichigo, Ichigo, este es Ulquiorra Cifer. – Los presentó, mientras Ulquiorra e Ichigo se veían fijamente a manera de reto.

- Así que tú eres Kurosaki, he oído mucho sobre ti. – Ulquiorra habló; a pesar de su voz monótona, se notaba que estaba retando al peli-naranja.

- Ah, mira, pues yo no he escuchado nada sobre ti. – El Kurosaki mencionó, mirando ahora a Rukia.

- Bueno, bueno. Ichigo ahorita vuelvo, Ulquiorra tenemos que hablar. – La pelinegra le dijo al chico de ojos esmeralda y ambos se fueron a hablar al cuarto de la chica.

Ichigo tenía muchas dudas, primero ¿qué quería el tal Ulquiorra? ¿Por qué estaba en casa de Rukia? Y lo más importante ¿qué significaba Ulquiorra para Rukia? ¿Acaso ella lo amaba? Puso su cabeza entre sus manos e intentó calmarse; no era posible que siguiera teniendo estos horribles ataques de celos, estaba bien cuando era un adolescente, y apenas se había dado cuenta de que quería a la Kuchiki más que a una amiga, se enojara con facilidad cuando la pelinegra hablaba con Renji, pero ya eran adultos y, además, él no era el novio de Rukia como para ser tan posesivo. Se dio cuenta de que sus celos se debían a la inseguridad que sentía sobre los sentimientos de Rukia, si ella no lo quería, entonces estaba bien que estuviera con Ulquiorra, pero si aún lo amaba…bueno, no tenía ni idea de que haría si esa era la respuesta, de cualquier forma, tenía la confianza de que ese día, o mejor dicho tarde, se resolvería todo.

* * *

><p>Entraron ambos pelinegros a la habitación de Rukia; el joven se sentó en la cama de ella y la Kuchiki cerró la puerta, suspiró y luego se volteó para tener frente a frente al hombre sentado en su cama. Se miraron por varios segundos sin decirse nada, era como un juego para ver quien se desesperaba primero, por esta vez, la pelinegra ganó.<p>

- ¿Kurosaki es el hombre del que escapaste, verdad? – Ulquiorra le preguntó.

- Ulquiorra, ¿viniste desde Tokio para hablar sobre Ichigo? – La otra le preguntó exasperada.

- No, vine para hablar de algo más importante. – El joven de mirada penetrante dijo, poniéndose de pie.

- Ah, sí, ¿Cómo qué? – Ya sabía lo que le quería decir, pero no quería escuchar esas palabras, por lo menos no ahora.

- Ya lo has adivinado, lo veo en tu mirada, pero supongo que será mejor que lo diga en voz alta. Te quiero Rukia y mucho, no sabes cuánto y quiero que me des una oportunidad de volver a salir juntos. – Se le confesó, mirándola a los ojos.

- Ulquiorra… - No sabía ni que decirle; no quería confesarle que seguía amando al hombre que se encontraba esperándola en la sala.

- Lo amas todavía, ¿verdad? – Ulquiorra le dijo, desviando la mirada.

- Sí, aun lo amo y es por eso que no puedo salir contigo sabiendo que mis sentimientos por él no han cambiado. – Se expresó, sincerándose con el hombre que tenía enfrente.

- Tendré que aceptar eso…pero si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. – Le dijo, agachándose un poco y robándole un beso; esa sería la última vez que probaría esos dulces labios, ambos lo sabían y por eso la pelinegra dejó que él se aprovechara.

- Lo sé Ulquiorra y perdón por no corresponderte.

- No te preocupes, me alegra que te lo haya podido decir; ahora ya no tengo de que arrepentirme. – El joven le sonrió y abrió la puerta.

Ambos salieron de la habitación con rostros serios y se dirigieron a la sala; Ichigo se les quedó viendo, curioso de lo que hablaron, ellos también lo veían, Rukia con curiosidad del porqué de su visita y Ulquiorra con algo de recelo y resignación. Avanzaron hasta la puerta de la entrada y Rukia la abrió; Ichigo tomó esta acción como indicación de que el otro ya se marchaba y por fin podrían hablar en paz.

- Bueno, Kurosaki me despido, pero antes quisiera hablar contigo. – Ulquiorra dijo, mirando fijamente a Ichigo.

- Muy bien.

Y así, ambos hombres se dirigieron al cuarto de Rukia, dejando a la pelinegra sorprendida con la mano todavía en la manija de la puerta de la entrada, ¿acaso Ulquiorra le mencionaría a Ichigo sobre su antigua relación? Bueno, lo mejor sería esperar a ver qué pasaba. Mientras tanto, Ulquiorra e Ichigo estaban dentro del cuarto de la Kuchiki viéndose a manera de reto, esperando a que alguno hablara; finalmente el Kurosaki rompió con el silencio.

- Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con Rukia? – El Cifer habló, mirándolo fríamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "hacer"? – Le preguntó, fingiendo demencia.

- Sabes bien a que me refiero. Solo tengo que decirte una cosa Kurosaki Ichigo, si me llego a enterar de que lastimaste a Rukia…me las pagarás. – Le dijo, viéndolo con una mirada tan fría, que el peli-naranja sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

- No la voy a lastimar, es una promesa. – Ichigo habló decidido, lo que menos quería era lastimar a su enana.

- Bien, eso era todo.

Salieron de la habitación y encontraron a Rukia sentada en su sillón, observándolos con curiosidad. La Kuchiki se preguntaba de qué había tratado su conversación y se moría por preguntarles, pero supo que no podía al ver las expresiones en los rostros de ambos.

- Bueno, yo me despido. – Ulquiorra habló, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Sí, adiós. – Ichigo contestó con seriedad.

- Hasta luego, Rukia. – El joven dijo, aun triste por haber sido rechazado.

- Adiós, Ulquiorra, que tengas buen viaje de regreso. – La Kuchiki abrazó a Cifer.

- Gracias. – Y así, Ulquiorra salió por esa puerta para nunca volver.

Con celos, Kurosaki veía la escena, el abrazo le molestó, pero parecía que Rukia no vería al tipo ese en un buen tiempo y eso le agradaba, y _mucho_. Rukia cerró la puerta y suspiró, se volteó y vio fijamente a Ichigo, quien también suspiró. Ichigo se levantó del sillón y miró fijamente a su antigua novia, con una expresión que la pelinegra no supo descifrar.

- Rukia, tenemos que hablar. – Casi se cae al escuchar esas palabras, ¿Qué le quería decir Ichigo?

- ¿De qué? – Preguntó, asustada.

- Sentémonos. – Le indicó y Rukia se sentó a su lado, sin mirarle.

- No sé cómo decirte todo esto, pero empezare preguntándote una duda que tengo. Rukia, ¿qué es para ti ese Ulquiorra? – Le dijo viéndola, mientras la Kuchiki lo miraba con incredulidad, ¿acaso estaba… _celoso_?

- Para serte sincera, salimos juntos por dos meses, pero luego…bueno, mis sentimientos por Ulquiorra son más de amistad que románticos, por eso cortamos.

- Y ¿para qué vino? – El Kurosaki inquirió, creyendo que ella le diría que regresaron.

- Pues, quería que empezáramos a salir de nuevo, diciendo que me quiere. – Dijo esto completamente sonrojada, haciendo pensar al peli-naranja que era su novia otra vez. – Pero lo rechacé porque no estoy enamorada de él.

- ¿No lo estás?

- No, Ichigo, no lo amo. – Al decir eso, Ichigo la vio con mucha emoción, cosa que hizo que Rukia se sonrojara más.

- Bueno, ya que aclaramos ese tema, voy a ir a uno más serio. Rukia, nunca supe y me gustaría saberlo ahora… ¿por qué huiste de esa manera? ¿Acaso no era buen novio? ¿Hice algo que te molestara? ¿O, simplemente, dejaste de amarme y no me lo quisiste decir? – Ichigo soltó sus dudas, bajando la mirada en señal de tristeza; todavía le dolía pensar en eso, aunque ya habían pasado cinco años. Rukia, al oír sus preguntas, soltó un sollozo y colocó su cabeza entre sus manos, mientras derramaba lágrimas.

- Rukia… - No soportaba verla llorando, así que la abrazó y la mantuvo entre sus brazos. Cuando la pelinegra se calmó un poco, decidió hablar.

- Supongo que mereces saberlo, así que te contare lo que pasó. ¿Recuerdas que hace más de cinco años te dieron trabajo en una compañía muy importante? – Le preguntó.

- Sí, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

- Bueno, estabas muy feliz de ser pasante a pesar de que no habías terminado la carrera aun, pero tenías que pagar muchas cosas, como la renta del departamento, luz, agua, gas, etc. En ese entonces, yo aún no trabajaba porque no había empleos para mí y, a pesar de vivir juntos, no te apoyaba en nada. Me sentía impotente por no poder ayudarte y fue entonces cuando tuvimos esa gran pelea, ¿lo recuerdas?

Y cómo Ichigo no iba a recordar esa pelea, ocurrida dos días antes de que Rukia se fuera; el pelos parados siempre le atribuyó a esa pelea la huida de Rukia, pero nunca estuvo seguro…

_Flashback_

Ese día había sido muy duro para Kurosaki Ichigo, se había enterado de que iban a hacer recorte de personal en su trabajo y era probable que a él lo corrieran por ser solo un pasante; además, le había ido mal en varias de sus materias y si no las aprobaba iba a repetir año. ¿Quién diría que Administración de Empresas fuera tan difícil? Mejor hubiera estudiado Literatura, cosa que sí se le daba bien. Creía que en cualquier momento caería ante tanta presión de la escuela y el trabajo, más todo lo que tenía que pagar de los gastos del departamento, más comida, dinero para su transportación, etc.

Llegó a su casa y se sentó en el sillón; Rukia ya había llegado y fue a recibir a su novio, dándole un beso, pero él la apartó, diciendo que no estaba de humor y que no lo molestara; Rukia nunca había visto a Ichigo tan de malas que ni aceptaba un beso suyo, pero bueno, aunque no estuviera de humor le tendría que mencionar que el banco llamó y que rechazaron su préstamo. Al oír esto, Ichigo se puso como loco y le contó a su novia que podía perder su trabajo e incluso reprobar año.

- ¿Por qué no le pides dinero a tu padre o a nii-sama?

Esa fue la sugerencia de la Kuchiki, pero no sirvió para mejorar la situación, sino para empeorarla; el Kurosaki ni en sueños le iba a pedir dinero prestado a su padre, mucho menos a su cuñado, él había decido hacerse cargo de Rukia y él solito buscaría la manera de solucionar sus problemas. Rukia le siguió insistiendo e incluso mencionó que si él no podía con los gastos, mejor se regresara a vivir con su padre y ella viviría un tiempo con su prima, ya que su hermano se fue a vivir a Tokio…esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El hecho de que su novia no tuviera la confianza de que él se podía hacer cargo de ella hizo que Ichigo se enojara bastante, tanto que le gritó cosas bastante hirientes a Rukia, cosa que nunca había hecho.

- Bien, ¡si no quieres escucharme, ya no te molestare más! – Rukia, llorando, le gritó y se encerró toda la noche en la habitación de ambos, ni siquiera salió a cenar…

_Fin Flashback_

- Como olvidar ese día. – Ichigo dijo con amargura. – Entonces ¿te fuiste porque te dije todas esas cosas?

- No del todo…veras, yo ya tenía la duda, pero aún no estaba segura…como decirte, es que, al día siguiente yo…yo me enteré que estaba embarazada. – Rukia dijo, lo último casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Ichigo lo escuchara. Ella se echó a llorar nuevamente y el peli-naranja se quedó en shock. ¿Rukia estaba embarazada? ¿Entonces, dónde estaba su hijo?

- Rukia…

- Espera, déjame terminar. Me sorprendí bastante de la noticia, pero sabía que ese bebé no llegaba en buen tiempo; no habíamos terminado nuestras carreras, yo estaba desempleada, tú a punto de perder tu trabajo, teníamos muchas deudas y bueno, sabía que te iba a molestar la noticia debido a tanto stress que tenías, así que pensé que, para no traerte más problemas, lo mejor sería desaparecer de tu vida. – Rukia se explicó, sollozando nuevamente; ahora Ichigo entendía porque se fue y se sintió bastante culpable.

- Rukia, ¿y nuestro hijo dónde está? – Sentía que sabía el rumbo que iba a tomar la historia, pero quería estar seguro.

- Pues…fui a Tokio y me refugié con nii-sama, donde me pasé dos días llorando; me calmé y hablé con mi hermano y mi cuñada sobre lo que pasó, pues no les había dicho, entonces, sentí un fuerte dolor en el vientre y me empezó a salir mucha sangre. – Se paró un poco, para calmarse, pues estaba llorando de nuevo. – Me llevaron al hospital, pero ya era demasiado tarde…había abortado. – Y dicho eso, lloró más, llevándose una mano al vientre, todavía bastante adolorida por el trágico destino que había tenido su hijo no nacido.

- ¡Oh Rukia! ¡Me hubieras dicho! ¿Por qué no te regresaste? – Le preguntó, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, acompañándola en su dolor.

- Porque, ¿Cómo enfrentarte Ichigo? ¿Cómo regresar y confesarte que nuestro bebé había muerto? Sabía que fue mi culpa el haberlo perdido, si tan solo hubiera estado más calmada. Pero en fin, estaba bastante triste y no me quise regresar; en mi depresión me ayudó Hisana nee-sama, quien ya había sufrido un aborto con anterioridad y poco a poco me fui curando. Hubiera regresado, pero entonces me enteré de noticia muy feliz. – Dijo, ya más calmada y sonriendo un poco.

- ¿Cuál? – Ichigo le preguntó con curiosidad.

- Nos enteramos que Hisana nee-sama estaba embarazada también. Cuando oí eso, me sentí feliz por ellos, de verdad se merecían tener un bebé, pero también sabía que ellos me necesitaban, ya sabes que la salud de mi cuñada nunca ha sido buena, así que me quedé con ellos ayudándoles con el bebé y terminé mi carrera…cuando menos me di cuenta, ya habían pasado cinco años desde que me fui. – Rukia dijo, mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

- ¡Oh Rukia! ¡Soy en verdad un estúpido! Mi padre me intentó explicar lo que te había ocurrido pero no le hice caso por mi propio orgullo. Me dijeron todos muchas veces que fuera a Tokio por ti, pues siempre supe a donde te habías ido, pero estaba furioso y desconsolado, esa fue la segunda vez que una mujer me abandonaba*. Pero, si no hubiera sido tan orgulloso, hubiera ido por ti y nuestro hijo estaría con vida. – Ichigo dijo, estrechando a Rukia contra sí, sintiéndose el mayor imbécil que existe en la tierra.

- Ya, no te culpes por algo que pasó hace mucho. – Le dijo ella, consolándolo y acariciando su cabello.

- No me consueles, yo soy el que debe de estar consolándote. – Le dijo, viéndola fijamente. – Además, debo de disculparme.

- ¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué, Ichigo?

- Cuando te fuiste cometí muchas estupideces, Rukia. Empecé a acostarme con muchas mujeres, a varias las engañaba, pero nunca tuve una relación seria con ninguna. Después, hace tres años, Orihime me hizo ver que estaba mal, pero a cambio, ella se me ofreció para que tuviera con ella una verdadera relación. – Ichigo explicó, sintiéndose culpable de lo que había hecho.

- Ichigo… - Se quedó sin palabras.

- Pero no vine a hablarte sobre mis pendejadas, sino a hablarte de algo más profundo. Rukia, yo, francamente, nunca deje de amarte, estaba dolido, sí, pero te seguía amando; solo Chad, Mizuiro y mi padre se dieron cuenta de esto. Intente olvidarte por todos los medios posibles, pero nunca pude. Cuando empecé a salir con Orihime, creí que ya te había olvidado, pero, desde el momento en que te vi otra vez, algo en mi interior se movió y cuando ese estúpido puso sus manos encima de ti, me volví loco. Y, cuando me ayudaste a elegir traje, me trajo memorias de cuando estábamos juntos y bueno, sentí mariposas en el estómago, por cliché que suene. Y luego, aquella vez en el museo, recordé porqué disfrutaba tanto de tu compañía y me quedé prendado de ti. Todavía no estaba seguro en ese momento de mis sentimientos, por eso te busqué y empezamos a hablar y estar juntos y, lo que intento decir Rukia, es que me di cuenta de que me había vuelto a enamorar de ti. – Le dijo, viéndola; sus ojos marrones veían a Rukia con completo amor y devoción, lo que sorprendió a la Kuchiki.

- Ichigo…

- Ahora, necesito resolver un problema y la respuesta a ese problema dependerá de lo que me respondas a continuación. Rukia, ¿aún me amas? – Ichigo le hizo por fin la pregunta, pero cuando vio que Rukia no le contestaba, añadió. – Si no me amas lo entenderé y me alejare de ti.

- ¡Baka! ¡Claro que te sigo amando! Para mí es imposible dejarte de amar, es casi tan natural como el simple hecho de respirar. – Le dijo, lágrimas de felicidad corriendo por sus ojos.

Ichigo quitó las lágrimas que nacían en los ojos de Rukia con su pulgar y le sonrió, con esa sonrisa que era solo para ella. Se miraron con dulzura e Ichigo acercó lentamente sus labios a los de ella y la besó; el besó fue dulce al principio y muy emotivo, con el movimiento de labios se expresaban todos sus sentimientos: amor, alegría, anhelo, tristeza, etc. Pronto, ese inocente beso se volvió más apasionado, lleno del deseo que sentían por el otro, cargado con la sensación de no haberse besado desde hace cinco años; se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, Ichigo la abrazó nuevamente y le besó la frente, como solía hacer. Rukia estaba feliz, pero triste a la vez; sí, Ichigo la seguía amando, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que él se iba a casar con otra en dos semanas.

- Y ¿ahora qué? – Le preguntó, con muchas dudas.

- Lo tengo que pensar seriamente Rukia. – Le dijo, suspirando.

- Está bien, dejo en tus manos mi futuro. – Le dijo, sonriendo.

Ya había oscurecido, pero no les importó y se recostaron en el sillón, Rukia acomodada sobre el cuerpo cálido de Ichigo. Sonriendo, se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro; después, Ichigo se despertó y, viendo a Rukia dormida, sonrió con dulzura, se incorporó y la cargó, llevándola a su habitación, la acomodó en su cama y le volvió a besar su frente; ella se despertó y se le quedó viendo.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Sí, tengo que tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer ahora, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto tome esa decisión te la haré saber. – Ella le sonrió y le acarició su cabello.

- Te entiendo perfectamente. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Se sonrieron, se dieron un rápido beso e Ichigo se fue del departamento de Rukia.

* * *

><p>Oki. soy yo molestando de nuevo, ya que leyeron el capi ¿qué tal? ¿no fue decepcionante? Ah, y otra dudota, ¿quieren que haya lime en uno de los proximos capis? Se me acaba de ocurrir que les puede gustar, pero no quiero ser una pervertida y dañar sus "inocentes" mentes xDD Bueno, me avisan que opinan en un review, bye!<p>

*Ah y lo que dijo Ichigo de que ya otra mujer lo había abandonado antes, se refería a una ex novia que tenía cuando apenas tenía 15 años y que, un día, sin más, se fue de la ciudad, dejándolo muy triste...


	8. Capítulo 8: Decisión

**Disclaimer: **Si me caso con Tite, Bleach también me pertenecera xD

**Nota: **¡Hola a todos? ¿Qué tal su semana? La mía un poco pesada, pero divertida. Me alegra que les haya gustado tanto el capi anterior, el cual creo que fue bastante emotivo y muy dulce. Aviso que en este capi no habrá IchiRuki explícito y será un poco triste, pero no se desanimen porque, gracias a sus reviews, decidí que abrá un lime IchiRuki pronto xD, no hago lemmon porque este fic tiene T como rating, además de que no me siento lo bastante segura como para escribir uno, pues siento que lo haría mu mal, por eso mejor me quedó con un lime :D. Otro punto importante, como todas quieren mucho a Ulquiorra, decidí que no quiero que se quede solito, así que espero sus propuestas para ver con quien se puede quedar, además de con Orihime. También les aviso que la siguiente semana empiezo con exámenes y es probable que no actualize hasta el jueves o viernes, pues aun no tengo escrito el capi siguiente y, debido a que quiero excentar todas mis materias para tener más vacaciones y escribirles más fics, dudo que tenga tiempo de escribirlo bien para antes del jueves. Les agradezco su comprensión y espero que disfruten este fic. ¡Nos vemos!

Ahora, vamos con el rincón de los reviews!

**Meikyo: **jaja no te preocupes por ser pervertida, creo que con el IchiRuki nos volvemos todos así xD. Ulqui merece amor así que si quieres te lo mando. Jaja y precisamente porque hubiera hecho más que dormir con Rukia lo saqué de ahí. Bueno, espero que disfrutes este capi! Nos vemos!

**MaRu-chan MKV: **¡que bueno que te gustó! ¡Aquí la conti! Y por cierto, es una coincidencia pero a una amiga mía le decimos "Maru-chan" jeje

**Candy-chan: **me alegra que te haya gustado y que disfrutes del IchiRuki. No te preocupes, Ishida no lo obligara a casarse, después de todo Uryuu quiere con la Hime xP Y sobre el lime, no te preocupes, ya ves que si lo haré jeje.

**Nany Kuchiki: **me alegra que te gustara el capi y sobre lo dele embarazo de Rukia, bueno, en el segundo capi di una pequeña incinuación sobre eso cuando Yoruichi estaba hablando con Urahara, pero fue nada más para ver quien adivinaba y debo decir que si hubo personas que lo adivinaron antes, pero no quise decirles que estaban en lo cierto antes de llegar al capi pasado. Me pareció buena idea lo del bebé pues Rukia necesitaba una buena razón y quería ver sufrir un poco a Ichi, y si esta arrepentido por ser tan endemoniadamente orgulloso ¬¬. Sobre el lime, no te preocupes, no será simple sexo carnal sino algo más profundo, estilo el beso que se dieron pero con más cosas xD, he estado practicando para un lime así y pienso que no te decepcionaré y jeje con lo de las mentes "inocentes" aunque suene poco probable, alguien de por aquí puede ser tan inocente como Orihime jeje aunque no lo creo porque el IchiRuki nos pervierte xD ¡Nos vemos pronto!

**elenita-chan: **jaja sigue hipnotizando a Ichi jeje, aunque al ver este capi creo que lo de tu hipnotismo funcionó xD ¡Me alegra que te gustara el capi! Y ya verás que buen desenlace tendrá este fic.

**Rukia-CC: **Te comprendo, uno no puede evitar leer fics IchiRuki jejeje. ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi! Lo del bebé se me hizo dramatico y como prometí que este fic tendría mucho drama no pude evitar ponerlo. Sí, Ulquiorra se debe quedar con alguien pero no se con quien, ¿me podrias sugerir a alguien? jeje, que ando perdida en como emparejar a Ulqui. Sobre la otra mujer de Ichi, también se me había ocurrido referirme a su madre en un principio, pero preferí que fuera otra persona jeje. ¡Gracias por leer! Y sobre la tristeza, pues estaran medio trsites, sobretodo este capi, pero el final será tierno y feliz.

**L: **pronto todo quedara en su lugar, aunque me entristece a mi misma haber hecho sufrir a Rukia y a Ichi, pero era para poner más drama y mejorar la historia. Jajaj, ok, habrá lime, ya es seguro, creo que a todos les gustara, espero...Y sobre la otra ex de Ichi si fue muy estúpida y algun día rebelaré su identidad jeje.

**DarkJazzCasper: **vaya, ¿ya ando peor que Tite? ¡Que bajo he caido! xD Bueno, entonces quizás no son imaginaciones mías y Tite en verdad es mi alma gemela y nuestras mentes están conectadas jejeje. Me pone feliz que te guste tanto esta historia y el ichiRuki rulea y muuuchoo y entiendo lo que opinas del personaje de Orihime, espero que Tite la haga crecer como persona, porque yo para nada lo hice en este fic y *canta canción del Egoísta* jeje.

**BeTtY saku-ruki chan: **sii aun se aman :D y sobre la boda, creo que este capi te gustará xD ¡Nos leemos!

**Any-chan 15: **aquí está la decisión de Ichi (por fin) y es cierto, pobre Rukia, de verdad que soy mala, me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes jeje, pero todos tendran un final feliz jeje.

**adenisse: **no te preocupes por no leer de inmediato, todos andamos ocupados con la escuela y los trabajos jeje. Si, era cuestión de hablarlo y que Ichi piense bien las cosas, y sobre como terminara su situación con Inoue, creo que este capi te lo resolvera jeje.

**: **¡me alegra que te guste mi fic! Y pasa por el fandom de Bleach más seguido, aquí hay muchos fics muy interesantes jeje recomiendo a muchos autores de aquí jeje. Y sí, Ichi está en todo un dilema, ama a una persona con la que, al parecer, no se va a casar, pero es parte de la trama jeje.

**pame18: **¡me alegra que te haya gustado este fic! Espero que también disfrutes este capi jeje, nos vemos!

**kia: **sí Kia, siempre tuviste razón, pero como soy algo malvada no te quise decir y preferí que esperaras a leer el capi jeje. Jaja, se que el titulo suena a comedia, pero me quise probar a mí misma y escribir un fic dramático para variar, pues siempre acabo escribiendo comedias...¿ishida con Nemu? bueno ya veremos, de lo que estoy segura es que nadie se va a quedar solito, por cierto, sino fuera con Orihime, ¿con quien emparejarias a Ulquiorra? Tengo esa duda jeje. Ja ne!

Capítulo 8: Decisión

Al salir del departamento de Rukia, pensó en irse a un lugar donde podría pensar en paz; ¿su casa? No, mala idea, Orihime no dejaría de preguntarle cosas y no podría poner sus pensamientos en orden, ¿la casa de su padre? Era imposible pensar en esa casa de locos francamente, ¿la oficina? No, ahí se preocuparía más por el trabajo que por otra cosa. Después de mucho pensar, decidió ir a casa de Chad, seguro que su amigo comprendería y lo dejaría en paz.

Llegó a la pequeña casa de un piso y tocó el timbre; Chad inmediatamente salió a su encuentro y se le quedó viendo extrañado, nunca se imaginó que Ichigo vendría a su casa a media noche, pero ahí estaba su mejor amigo. El Kurosaki se disculpó por llegar tan tarde y le platicó que había ido a visitar a Rukia para hablar sobre sus sentimientos y descubrió que ella aun lo amaba y también la pelinegra le explicó el porqué de su huida de Karakura, claro, sin contar detalles innecesarios; Sado lo escuchó pacientemente y, cuando el otro le preguntó si se podía quedar en su casa un rato pensando, el mestizo no dudó ni un segundo y lo dejó tranquilo, yéndose a dormir, mientras que Ichigo se quedaba en el pequeño estudio de Chad.

Una vez solo, pudo comprender mejor la información que tenía en su mente: dos mujeres realmente increíbles lo amaban profundamente y él quería a ambas, pero no podía estar con las dos al mismo tiempo, tendría que decidirse por una y tendría que hacerlo esa noche. Con la mente bastante fría analizaría a las dos, lo que le gustaba y disgustaba de ambas, la relación que tenía con ambas mujeres y los sentimientos que tenía hacia cada una; con sus metas en claro, empezó a hacer su análisis.

Ambas eran hermosas, tenía que admitirlo, pero las bellezas de las dos eran distintas; Orihime tenía un cuerpo envidiable y a él le encantaba tocar sus pechos grandes; Rukia, en cambio, era pequeña y tenía busto pequeño, pero tenía una gracia y elegancia únicas y era bastante elástica. Inoue poseía un encanto inocente y, hasta cierto punto, todavía angelical, a pesar de su edad; la Kuchiki era misteriosa y eso le fascinaba, pero le gustaban aún más sus enormes ojos violetas, que parecía que siempre podían encantarlo. Físicamente no tenía objeciones con ninguna, ambas le atraían y eso era bastante bueno, aunque realmente no importaba mucho, por lo que decidió pasar a otro punto.

Al igual que su apariencia física, la personalidad de la peli-naranja era muy distinta a la personalidad de la pelinegra. Orihime era inteligente, adorable, ingenua, inocente y calmada; era una buena persona y le encantaba el hecho de que se preocupara por sus amigos, tanto que llegaba al punto de sacrificar todo por ellos, pero, lo que le molestaba era su inseguridad, que se dejara pisotear por los demás y su ingenuidad, la cual le acarreaba bastantes problemas en su vida diaria; según Ichigo, a Inoue le faltaba tener más coraje para enfrentarse a los demás, en vez de atenerse a que otros la rescataran, y eso era algo que le enojaba, pues le preocupaba que, si algún día, él o Tatsuki se fueran, ella no podría enfrentar sus problemas. Rukia, en cambio, era mandona, orgullosa, obstinada, inteligente y algo agresiva; ella luchaba por lo que quería, nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta, también se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos y hacía todo lo posible por ayudarlos en lo que pudiese; lo que a Ichigo le molestaba era que, cuando ella tenía algún problema, nunca aceptaba la ayuda de los demás, a pesar de necesitarla, quizás se debía a la falta de atención y cuidados de sus padres, pero al peli-naranja le gustaría que ella confiara más en la ayuda que los demás le podían ofrecer, en especial en él.

La relación que siempre tuvo con Rukia fue de extrema confianza; había veces que ninguno tenía que hablar y el otro ya sabía lo que pasaba por su mente. Aunque siempre se andarán peleando, sabían que se querían y eso siempre les bastaba; Rukia era muy importante, pues ella fue quien detuvo la lluvia en su interior, ayudándolo a superar la muerte de su madre e Ichigo la ayudó a superar la muerte de quien había sido su mentor y confidente. También era importante resaltar que, aunque no se habían visto en años, una vez que se volvieron a acercar, esa relación que una vez mantuvieron, regresó, como si nunca hubiera desaparecido. Con Orihime se sentía 100% seguro de que ella nunca lo traicionaría ni lo abandonaría, pues la chica le profesaba una extrema admiración y devoción, lo que le daba confianza al Kurosaki de que no sería lastimado otra vez; el amor que la peli-naranja le brindaba lo había ayudado a salir de su depresión y estaba profundamente agradecido con ella. La chica lo hacía reír y se sentía amado, pero el joven sentía que les faltaba confiar más en el otro, además de que habían creado una extraña codependencia entre ellos, cosa que no era sana pues deberían de ser capaces de poder actuar libremente sin el otro, pero no podían.

Repasó todas sus ideas una y otra vez, hasta que, como a eso de las 5 de la mañana, por fin tomó una decisión; hablaría más tarde ese día con las dos y les diría su decisión. Satisfecho por haber casi resuelto su dilema y bastante cansado de tanto pensar, se quedó dormido en el sillón donde había estado sentado…

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada esperándolo en la sala de su departamento; cuando regresó de su "cita" con Ishida, Ichigo ya se había ido quien sabe a dónde, no le había dejado ni una nota y tenía apagado su celular. No quería pensar en ello, pero casi estaba segura de que su prometido se había ido a casa de Rukia; al principio no le había preocupado mucho, después de todo la Kuchiki debía de necesitar todavía bastante ayuda con eso de su mudanza, pero cuando pasaron 3 horas, empezó a preocuparse y a pensar que aquellos rumores no eran falsos, que de verdad Ichigo tenía una aventura con la pelinegra. Y con todas sus suposiciones, aun le costaba trabajo el imaginar que el amor de su vida ya no la quería y que sus ilusiones se harían añicos; otra idea le rondaba por la cabeza, a lo mejor y el Kurosaki estaba en casa de su papá y estaban conversando tan animadamente que se le había ido la noción del tiempo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, marcó sin dudar a la residencia Kurosaki.<p>

- _Moshi Moshi. _La grave voz de Kurosaki Isshin se escuchó.

- ¡Hola, Kurosaki-san! Soy yo, Orihime.

- _¡Oh, Orihime-chan! ¿Cómo estás?_ – Isshin le preguntó a su futura nuera, sorprendido pues ella nunca le hablaba por teléfono, menos a esas horas.

- Bien, Kurosaki-san y perdóneme por hablar tan tarde pero quería saber si Ichigo-kun se encontraba ahí. – La peli-naranja se expresó, sonrojándose un poco.

- _No, mi hijo no está aquí, ¿Qué no ha llegado aún a su casa?_ – Isshin dijo, preocupado.

- No, pero no debe de tardar, seguro que fue a casa de Sado-kun y se le fue el tiempo. – Le dijo para que no se preocupara y se despidió de su suegro

Suspiró resignada y lloró un poco; se sentía triste, enfadada, confundida y muy decepcionada de Ichigo. ¿Por qué actuaba tan raro? ¿Por qué no le decía lo que sentía? ¿Había hecho algo mal? Todavía pensando en esto, intentó dormir un poco pero al final acabó sin poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche. A eso de las ocho de la mañana se puso en pie, se cambió de ropa, se peinó, se puso algo de maquillaje para disimular las ojeras enormes que tenía y salió de su casa.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por las calles, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer de sus ojos. Debía de aceptarlo, siempre tuvo la duda de si Ichigo en verdad la amaba o si solo la usaba como un sustituto de Rukia; pensando que la Kuchiki no regresaría nunca, aceptó esa idea sin más, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y su pequeño mundo que giraba en torno a su relación con el peli-naranja se iba desmoronando poco a poco. Tan sumida estaba en estas ideas, que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con un hombre en plena calle.

- ¡Oh lo siento! – La mujer se disculpó, sin ver a la persona con la que había chocado.

- ¿Inoue-san? – La voz de Ishida Uryuu se escuchó, mientras el joven la observaba atentamente.

- ¿Ishida-kun? – Inoue preguntó, mirando fijamente al hombre de cabellos negros; este la miró atentamente y se dio cuenta de que pequeñas lágrimas nacían de sus ojos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – El cuatro ojos le preguntó, viéndola con preocupación; el notar que por lo menos alguien se preocupaba de ella, hizo que Orihime rompiera en llanto y el pobre médico, asustado, la abrazó y consoló como pudo.

* * *

><p>Isshin se quedó preocupado por la repentina llamada que le hizo su futura nuera; ella nunca hablaba a la residencia Kurosaki porque sabía que los que ahí vivían no apoyaban su unión con Ichigo. El hecho de que lo buscara ahí implicaba que de verdad Ichigo estaba desaparecido. Como buen padre, el no saber dónde se encontraba su hijo, hizo que se preocupara, ¿A dónde demonios se había metido su estúpido hijo? <em>Aunque, es probable que él…<em>Pensó el Kurosaki mayor, recordando una conversación que había tenido con Ichigo dos días atrás.

_Flashback_

Estaba algo sorprendido de que Ichigo hubiera querido hablar con él, después de todo nunca habían sido muy unidos que digamos, mucho menos cuando empezó a salir con Orihime, pero ahí estaba, queriendo hablar con él. Lo hizo pasar a la clínica y se sentaron en unas sillas, mirándose sin decir palabra alguna. Después de lo que parecieron horas, Ichigo por fin empezó a hablar.

- Tengo un problema. – Ichigo dijo, con su tono de voz indicando su preocupación.

- ¿Qué…qué clase de problema? – Isshin le preguntó a su hijo, pensando que quizás su hijo había perdido su trabajo, o quizás tenía una enfermedad o tal vez Orihime estaba embarazada o…

- Creo que estoy enamorado de Rukia. – Se lo soltó de golpe e Isshin lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Crees?

- No, estoy seguro de que la amo, pero… - El peli-naranja dejó de hablar, intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden. – Pero no puedo amarla libremente por mi compromiso con Orihime, el cual no quiero romper hasta poner mis sentimientos en claro. – El Kurosaki no sabía que responderle a su hijo, no quería decirle, tampoco, que él sabía que la Kuchiki aun lo amaba.

- Papá, dime, ¿qué sentiste al pensar que faltaba poco para que te casaras con mamá? – El primogénito de Isshin le preguntó a su padre, pues sabía que si había un hombre en la tierra que se había casado completamente enamorado y que seguía amando a su esposa, a pesar de que habían pasado muchos años desde su muerte, era Kurosaki Isshin.

- Pues, estaba muy emocionado, no podía creer que una persona como Masaki se iba a convertir en mi esposa. Contaba cada día que faltaba para mi matrimonio y te puedo asegurar que, a donde quiera que iba, llevaba en mi cara una sonrisa estúpida de total felicidad. – El pelinegro habló, sonriendo al recordar esos momentos tan felices.

- ¿Cómo…cómo supiste que mamá era la indicada? – Su hijo le preguntó con el rostro totalmente serio.

- Pues, nunca y repito nunca, había amado a una mujer como lo hice con tu madre; ella era muy especial para mí, la única persona que en verdad me llegó a comprender y amar así como soy, con todos mis defectos y virtudes y yo la amaba de igual manera. Ella era mi rayito de alegría y me enseñó que, aunque tengas ganas de llorar, es mejor reír y darle al mal tiempo buena cara. Y, aunque no lo creas, nuestra relación no era de codependencia, ambos podíamos vivir perfectamente sin el otro, pero no queríamos. Sin lugar a dudas, Masaki fue, es y será la única mujer para mí. – Isshin dijo con satisfacción y orgullo.

- Ya veo…

- Orihime-chan no es esa mujer, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó, adivinando el curso de su pensamiento.

- Gracias, viejo, creo que por fin veo todo con claridad.

Ichigo se paró, se despidió de su padre y este lo acompañó hasta la puerta, sin responderle la pregunta que recién le habían hecho. Isshin no sabía que pensar sobre la conversación, pero sí quería asegurarse de que su hijo tomaría la decisión correcta para él, así que le preguntó cuáles serían sus planes, a lo que Ichigo respondió:

- Hablaré con Rukia, después veré qué hacer.

_Fin Flashback_

Como pensaba, era bastante probable que su primogénito estuviera en casa de la Kuchiki hablando sobre los sentimientos de ambos. Suspiró aliviado, si hablaban, entonces Rukia le tenía que contar el porqué de su huida de Karakura y ya no habría más rencores por parte de Ichigo. Al parecer su plan sí había funcionado, había hecho que se encontraran dos veces y después su hijo había tomado la iniciativa de pasar más tiempo con ella; pero, tenía que aceptar que se sentía un poco culpable, nunca lo había analizado bien pero existía la posibilidad de que el peli-naranja terminara casándose con Orihime y Rukia estaría más triste que cuando regresó, peor aún, tendría que asistir a aquella boda, sino recordaba mal. Bueno, lo único que le quedaba a Isshin era tenerle confianza a su hijo, suponiendo que tomaría la mejor decisión para todos.

* * *

><p>Ishida se sorprendió bastante al ver llorar a Orihime, nunca pensó que podría ver a la siempre positiva Hime llorando a mares y todo por el idiota de Kurosaki. Sintió bastante rabia y quería ir en ese preciso instante en búsqueda de Ichigo para golpearlo por ser tan imbécil; tal vez no apoyaba la relación entre Kurosaki e Inoue, pero vamos, no quería verla sufrir por él, aunque le doliera, le hubiera gustado más verla sonriente diciéndole que estaba emocionada porque ya pronto iba a ser su boda.<p>

Decidió llevársela a un lugar para que se calmara, pero no se le ocurrió otro lado más que su departamento y ahí fueron. El camino al departamento fue bastante callado, salvo por los sollozos que la Hime no podía evitar en dar; se sentía como una completa estúpida por no darse cuenta a tiempo de su situación actual, lo peor era que en el fondo sabía que algo así iba a pasar, pero no quería aceptarlo. Llegaron al departamento y Orihime se sentó en el sillón de la sala de Uryuu y él empezó a preparar té, diciendo que siempre que se encontraba estresado, triste o simplemente exasperado, bebía té mientras leía un buen libro y con eso estaba mejor; la chica peli-naranja aceptó la bebida que su amigo le ofreció y se sentaron en silencio por un largo rato hasta que el pelinegro decidió romper el hielo.

- Tal vez no me incumbe, pero me gustaría saber ¿por qué estabas llorando? – Le preguntó, mientras la veía a los ojos.

- Ichigo-kun no fue a dormir a noche a la casa. – La peli-naranja le dijo, mientras observaba intensamente su tasa.

- ¿No se habrá quedado trabajando?

- No, no estaba en su oficina, ni en casa de Kurosaki-san…

- Tal vez con Sado…

- No, estoy segura de que estaba con Kuchiki-san. – Orihime habló, mirando hacia el frente con seriedad.

- Si es así, ¿qué piensas hacer, Inoue-san? – Uryuu habló, mirando cada movimiento que hacía la chica de enorme delantera.

- Hablar con Ichigo-kun al respecto, si queremos estar casados no podemos seguir así.

- Todo lo que dices es cierto. Yo te recomiendo que te calmes y que después regreses a tu casa, tal vez Kurosaki ya regresó y así pueden hablar y solucionar todo. – Dijo, dándole un consejo que poco a poco lo iba destruyendo por dentro.

- Ishida-kun… - Inoue dijo, por fin mirando a Ishida a los ojos.

- Dime.

- ¿A…alguna vez has estado enamorado? – Le soltó sin más, dejando sorprendido al cuatro ojos.

- …Sí… - Respondió, sonrojándose levemente.

- Y, ¿alguna vez has sufrido por amor? – Le preguntó, empezando a llorar.

- Sí, muchas veces. – Uryuu habló, diciendo estas palabras a la par que veía a la mujer que le provocaba todo ese dolor.

- ¿Có…cómo hiciste para que te dejara de doler? – Ya no se aguantó y lloró amargamente.

- Nunca ha dejado de doler, pero no por eso impediré que ella sea feliz. – El pelinegro dijo, mientras abrazaba al amor de su vida, sufriendo con ella.

- ¿Por qué, por qué la vida es tan cruel? – La joven murmuró, mientras abrazaba a su amigo con fuerza.

- No lo sé, Inoue-san, no lo sé.

Siguieron con su abrazo, ambos maldiciendo su suerte, ¿por qué el amor era tan doloroso? ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel? ¿Por qué el amor de tu vida no podía corresponder tus sentimientos? La situación de ambos en si era injusta, sobretodo la posición de Uryuu, estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos del corazón de su princesa…Dios sabía que el joven médico daría y haría cualquier cosa que estuviera en su poder con tal de ver otra vez a la siempre positiva Orihime, aunque la solución a ese problema fuera que ella se casara con otro. En cambio, Inoue intentaba comprender la situación, ella sabía que amaba a su Ichigo con toda su alma, pero ¿él? ¿La amaba o su cariño no llegaba hasta ese nivel? Bueno, que más daba, lo mejor sería tomar el consejo de Ishida y volver a su casa a esperar a Ichigo…lo que Orihime desconocía era que, desde hace mucho tiempo, un triste cuadrado amoroso se había formado entre ella, Uryuu, Ichigo y Rukia y que hoy, después de tantos años, por fin culminaría.

* * *

><p>Despertó sobresaltado a eso de las 8:30 de la mañana y se encontró acostado en un sillón en una habitación familiar, pero que no pertenecía a su casa; miró sus alrededores hasta que se acordó que había pasado la noche en casa de Chad pensando en cómo solucionar su situación actual con Rukia y Orihime. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño a mojarse la cara; se vio al espejo y notó con cierto fastidio que tenía unas enormes ojeras y su rostro lucía demacrado. Genial, lo único que le faltaba, verse como un cadáver viviente; suspiró con resignación y salió del baño, encontrándose cara a cara con su mejor amigo.<p>

- Veo que casi no dormiste. – Chad comentó al observar a su amigo.

- No, me quede despierto hasta muy tarde, pero con un café me sentiré mejor. ¿Y tú, como dormiste?

- Bien. – Fue su simple respuesta y le pasó a Ichigo una taza de café.

- Arigatou. – Mencionó el peli-naranja y ambos se sentaron a beber su café.

Kurosaki parecía totalmente ido en sus pensamientos, algo que Yasutora notó rápidamente y se preguntó qué decisión tomaría el peli-naranja. Mientras tanto, Ichigo estaba pensando en la mejor manera de decirle a Orihime todo lo que había sucedido y tenía miedo de la reacción que ella tomaría, pues lo que menos quería era lastimarla, aunque la verdad le dolería demasiado. ¡Demonios! Era el mayor imbécil de este mundo, pues en tan poco tiempo había lastimado a dos mujeres muy especiales para él pero, sabía, que la más afectada terminaría siendo Orihime…

- ¿Ya tomaste una decisión? – El mexicano le preguntó.

- Sí, hoy mismo arreglaré todo.

- Me parece bien.

Terminó su café y comió una tostada antes de salir del departamento de Chad. Se metió en su coche y empezó a conducir rumbo a su casa; el recorrido se le hizo tan familiar que hasta parecía que manejaba por pura inercia. Llegó a su departamento, la anciana vecina de siempre lo saludó con una sonrisa amistosa que él no pudo devolver, tomó el elevador y entró a su "hogar". Esperó ver a Inoue sentada en el sillón esperándolo, pero ella no estaba ahí, supuso que se hartó de esperarlo y fue a dar un paseo. Bueno, de cierta manera esta nueva situación era ventajosa para él y la aprovechó inmediatamente; sacó unas maletas de su armario y empezó a empacar lo indispensable. Guardó sus artículos de limpieza personal, así como su pijama y algunas prendas, después regresaría por lo demás.

Exactamente a las 10:30, Orihime entró por la puerta de su casa y se encontró con Ichigo sentado en el sillón esperándola; una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al pensar que su prometido había regresado por ella, la cual desapareció en el momento en el que notó que, enfrente de él, se encontraban un par de maletas. Otra vez empezó a llorar y el peli-naranja se levantó y la abrazó, sabiendo que ella ya se imaginaba de qué forma acabarían las cosas; ella se aferró fuertemente a su espalda varonil y enterró su cabeza en su pecho, pidiéndole a cualquier Dios que por favor, todo fuera una pesadilla y que, al despertar, Ichigo estaría a su lado, sonriéndole y besándola. Una vez que se calmó un poco, la sentó en el sillón y él se sentó en una silla, viéndola de fijamente.

- Orihime, tenemos que hablar. – Le dijo, prácticamente en un susurro. La chica simplemente asintió, intentando no llorar de nuevo. – Yo no he sido muy justo contigo estas últimas semanas, te he estado ocultando muchas cosas.

- ¿Qué clase de cosas, Ichigo-kun? – La peli-naranja preguntó, también en un susurro.

- He estado viendo a Rukia prácticamente a diario durante todas estas semanas. – Confesó por fin, haciendo que su aun prometida reprimiera un sollozo.

- Así que los rumores eran ciertos…por favor, dime, lo tengo que saber, ¿te has…te has acostado con ella? – Le preguntó, viéndolo fijamente y con esperanza.

- No, pero admito que ayer la besé. – Volvió a hablar el Kurosaki y Orihime podía asegurar que, lentamente, su corazón se iba haciendo añicos. – Pero de eso no es sobre lo que quiero hablarte…verás, hasta hace poco me encontraba totalmente confundido porque, a pesar de saber que me iba a casar contigo, me fui acercando a Rukia y me…me volví a enamorar de ella. – Al escuchar estas palabras, Orihime no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas. – Claro que no podía estar con las dos al mismo tiempo, por eso, después de pensarlo seriamente, tuve que tomar una decisión.

- ¿Y qué decisión tomaste? – No pudo evitar preguntar aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

- Aunque hemos compartido muchos momentos juntos y a pesar de que siempre me apoyaste y me sentía seguro contigo, no puedo decir que eres el amor de mi vida. Te quiero, de eso no hay duda, pero no te quiero como se debe de querer a una mujer, sino como a una amiga. Sé que es bastante duro para ti, pero Orihime, francamente, nuestra relación en vez de basarse en la confianza mutua, era una simple codependencia, muy poco sana por cierto. También me di cuenta que la clase de hombre que tú necesitas es muy diferente a como soy yo en realidad, porque yo nunca podré darte todo el amor que necesitas. Por eso, aunque sea injusto de mi parte, te pido que terminemos con esta relación y que te busques a una mejor persona.

- Es por Kuchiki-san ¿verdad? – Preguntó, los celos consumiéndola.

- Sí y no, aunque ella no hubiera aparecido de nuevo en mi vida, estoy seguro de que nuestro matrimonio no hubiera funcionado…

- ¿Qué hice mal? – Le preguntó nuevamente con desesperación.

- Nada, eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente y gentil. Simplemente no eres la mujer para mí y yo no soy el hombre para ti. – Le dijo, viendo con tristeza como derramaba lágrimas. No pudo evitar sentirse como un perfecto idiota, digo, ¿quién se hubiera imaginado que, en tan pocas semanas hubiera arruinado su boda con una mujer que parecía perfecta? No cabía duda que hizo prácticamente todo lo posible por arruinar su boda: descuidó a su prometida, se la pasó semanas con su ex y se volvió a enamorar de ella, sin ponerle un "hasta aquí" a sus sentimientos por Rukia; de verdad que debería escribir un libro de cómo arruinar tu propia boda…aunque, quizás eso fue lo correcto.

- Espero…de verdad espero que seas muy feliz con ella, _Kurosaki-kun_. – Inoue habló, todavía llorando, recordando las palabras que le había dicho Ishida unas horas antes; si de verdad lo amaba lo mejor que le podía desear era su felicidad, aunque ésta no fuera a su lado.

- Gracias, _Inoue_, se tú también muy feliz. – Le dijo, tomó sus maletas y salió del departamento para nunca más regresar.

- Se muy feliz, Kurosaki-kun, en serio, se muy feliz con Kuchiki-san, se lo merecen.

Orihime susurró, a la vez que se abrazaba a sí misma y lloraba de nuevo; a pesar de todo, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro porque, aunque doliera, el amor era así, a veces la persona que amas te corresponde y, otras veces, lo mejor es dejarla ir y dejar que sea feliz, aunque eso te destroce por dentro pues, a pesar de que no parezca, algún día llegara tu momento de ser feliz con otra persona que te ame tanto como la amas a ella…


	9. Capítulo 9: Por Fin

**Disclaimer: **Creo que ya quedó claro que Bleach no me pertenece...

**Nota: **¡Gomenasai! ¡Enserio, lo siento tanto! Yo que prometí subirlo el Lunes y vengo subiendo este capi hasta el Sábado...la verdad he estado bastante ocupada y la inspiración se me fue hasta el día de hoy. Pero creo habérlos compensado la espera con este capi que está bastante largo en comparación de otros y más detallado. Sobre el tema del UlquiHime, decidí que no serían pareja, aunque no dejé solo a Ulqui, ya medio lo emparejé con alguien, haber qué opinan. Creo que no serán decepcionados con este capi porque, dun dun DUN! habrá LIME! Yo escribiendo este Lime y mi oka-san viendo un programa sobre la "Lujuria" xDD La verdad este es como el cuarto lime que escribo pero el primero que publico, espero que me haya quedado bien y sea lo que todos esperaban. Y por cierto, gracias por seguir leyendo este fic que ya casi llega a su fin, no sé si quieran otros dos capis y luego un epílogo o ya el siguiente capi sea el epílogo. Bueno, ahora sí me despido, nos vemos no sé si el viernes o cuando jejeje. Por cierto, este capi lo escribí escuchando "Sen no yoru wo koete" de Aqua Timez y el Lime lo escribí mientras escuchaba "Te soñé" de Alex Syntek.

Ahora, vamos con el rincón de los reviews!

**MaRu-chan MKV: **Me hace feliz que te siga gustando tanto! Ya viene lo bueno con Rukia e Ichigo jejeje. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic!

**Meikyo: **¡gracias x tu review! jeje, sii pensé en poner a Ulqui contigo xDD y si, el día en el que Tite se haga IchiRuki (o deje de trollearnos) sufrira la Hime, pero no veo ese día venir pronto así que Inoue tiene bastante suerte. Y gracias por tus buenos deseos! Afortunadamente me fue bien y solo me voy a dos finales, así que me pasare escribiendo IchiRuki jeje.

**Kurosaki Anne: **¡gracias x tus buenos deseos! Te entiendo, creo q todos empezamos a odiar a Orihime cuando empezó a decir "Kurosaki-kun" 19 veces en cada episodio xDD

**Nany Kuchiki: **gracias x tu comentario! Lo sé, fue muy melancolico el capi, quizás fue alimentado x mis propios sentimientos melancolicos de esa semana jeje y me alegra que te gusten mis frases del final, y creo q todos somos = de inocentes q Tite d romantico, el hombre es tan insensible q x algo no tiene novia jejeje espero q mi lime no te desanime y sea como te lo habías imaginado, ¡Nos leemos!

**Lilian Hirahara: **me alegra que te agrade el curso que va tomando esta historia y, si te gustó lo del beso, espera a lo que viene en este capi :D y si, Orihime se va a dar cuenta que Ishida es el hombre ideal para ella. Bueno, sobre tu one-shot, ya tengo la trama planeada y espero que te guste, luego te aviso cuando la tenga jeje. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

**DarkJazzCasper: **si ya se, maldito Tite, yo estoy sumamente molesta con él porque aun no revela quien demonios es el shinigami! grr, si no se apura escribire su nombre en mi death note *risa malvada* y si, Rukia es genial en comparacion con Orihime jejeje oh y estoy leyendo tu fic y me gusta mucho jeje ¡Gracias x tu apoyo en mi fic!

**adenisse: **era triste pero tenía que pasar y sobre el IshiHime jeje, no te desilusionar!

**L: **me alegra que Ichi se te haya hecho realista pues me preocupaba hacerlo muy OoC jaja y claro, tú eres la elegida para estar con ulqui jejeje ah y gracias x tus buenos deseos! me fue hasta eso bien jeje.

**chik-yingyang: **jeje que bueno que te gustara y si, ya viene el IchiRuki y siguele hechando animo a Ishida, lo necesitara xDD

**Candy-chan: **si, el capi fue muy emotivo y creo q me desquite con Orihime al hacerla llorar tanto jeje y si, ahora me senti Tite al no poner a Rukia en el capi, pero al menos la mencione xD Y lo de Ulquiorra, haber si te gusta con kien lo empareje, creo que es una pareja bastante Crack pero bueno. Isshin no podia fallar en su plan malvado muajaja y espero que te guste el lime

**Any-chan 15: **me alegra que te haya gustado el capi! Y claro que Ichi se iba a quedar con su enana jejeje Espero que te guste este capi!

**Rukia-CC: **¡no llores! jeje, se que fue muy emotivo pero todos tendran su final feliz, lo prometo. Y sobre Tatsuki con ulqui pues, a ella ya la voy a emparejar con alguien más jejeje, haber si les gusta esa pareja. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

**kusajishi-chiru: **me alegra que te hayan gustado tanto la frase como el capi! Creo que este capi no te decepcionara, nos seguimos leyendo!

Capítulo 9: Por fin…

En cuanto Ichigo se fue de su departamento, por puro impulso, se limpió las lágrimas, se paró, pues se encontraba acostada en el piso, tomó su bolso y salió. No tenía idea del por qué, pero a Inoue Orihime siempre le había gustado caminar por toda la ciudad, siempre observaba algo nuevo y diferente, lo encontraba en las caras de las personas, en los aparadores, en los sonidos y en los nuevos olores; quizás era porque la calmaba o le quitaba la monotonía a su vida, pero de igual manera pasear le ayudaba a pensar. Su mente trabajó rápido mientras caminaba, en resumen, su _Kurosaki-kun _estaba enamorado de Kuchiki-san y, por eso, habían terminado con su compromiso; eso no le molestaba tanto como creía, de alguna manera, siempre presintió que algo así pasaría al final, lo que le molestaba era que, aunque le dolía, no era el dolor enorme que se imaginó que sentiría.

La mujer suspiró y la gente que pasaba a su lado se le quedaba viendo con extrañación, cosa que a la peli-naranja no le importó. Volviendo a sus pensamientos, el dolor que sentía en esos momentos sabía que podía ser peor, porque, aunque tuviera roto el corazón, no era como si se lo hubieran arrancado del pecho de un solo movimiento; no, dolía, pero no tanto, era un sufrimiento que cesaría algún día. De repente, cayó en cuenta de que su ex prometido tenía razón: no dolía como ella pensaba porque simplemente Kurosaki Ichigo no era el amor de su vida. Lo amaba, claro que sí, pero no tanto como debería; ahora sabía que ellos dos eran como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, aunque pareciera que podían encajar a simple vista, a la hora de acomodarlos no encajaban tanto como parecía, en cambio, cuando Ichigo y Rukia estaban juntos, se notaba que eran la parte restante de aquel rompecabezas llamado amor.

Su atención se vio interrumpida al observar a una pareja que estaba abrazada en plena calle, el chico veía a su novia con gran devoción, mientras le susurraba en el oído mil veces que la amaba, al mismo tiempo en que ella se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Una pequeña y triste sonrisa cubrió el rostro de la Hime; ella siempre había querido demostrar su amor en público por el Kurosaki, pero el joven nunca la dejó pues él era tímido y no le gustaba el demostrar afecto en público. Tal vez, desde el principio esa relación iba por mal camino, estaba bien que los polos opuestos se atraen, pero las parejas necesitan tener por lo menos algo en común, por algo la relación con el que creía que era su príncipe había fallado; ahora que lo pensaba, ella tenía mucha culpa en eso pues siempre había tenido a Ichigo estereotipado como si fuera un Dios en vez de un simple ser humano.

_Bueno, ya basta de pensar tanto y de tantas lamentaciones. _Se dijo a sí misma y se dirigió al parque para distraerse un poco. Como decían, borrón y cuenta nueva, ya no iba a divagar en lo que pudo haber sido ni en pensar en las razones por las que Kurosaki no era el amor de su vida, lo mejor sería concentrarse en su trabajo, conocer a nueva gente y salir más; quien sabe, a lo mejor en una de sus salidas se encontraba al amor de su vida…

Llegó al parque de Karakura y se sentó en un columpio a la vez que observaba a los niños jugar; se le ocurrió que debería a empezar a ser más como una niña que como una adulta: los niños no piensan tanto las cosas y tampoco se aferran a lo que pudo hacer, ellos simplemente saben que lo que pasó fue por una razón y lo intentan aceptar. Mientras seguía pensando en su nueva resolución, un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos esmeralda se sentó en el columpio de al lado; de un momento a otro sus miradas se cruzaron y Orihime se sonrojó al verlo, el hombre era bastante atractivo, pero parecía triste a pesar de su expresión seria.

- Disculpe, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿está usted bien? – Inoue le preguntó al joven que estaba a su lado.

- A decir verdad no del todo. – Ulquiorra se sorprendió a sí mismo al ser tan sincero con una completa desconocida, aunque ¿qué daño le podía hacer sincerarse con alguien por una vez en su vida?

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? – Le siguió preguntando, teniendo un presentimiento de que, de alguna forma, podría ayudar a ese extraño. Después de unos momentos de silencio, el chico de ojos verdes habló.

- ¿Alguna vez usted se ha enamorado de alguien que no le correspondía? – Orihime se sorprendió al oír esa pregunta, pues se parecía bastante a la que le había hecho a Ishida esa mañana.

- Sí, de hecho me pasó recientemente.

- ¿Cómo se hace para poder apartarse de esa persona?

- Pues, no soy una experta en el tema y este consejo me lo dio un amigo, pero creo que si en verdad se ama a esa persona, lo mejor es dejarla ir para que sea feliz.

- Creo que tiene razón…y dígame, ¿está usted bien? – Ahora era el turno de Ulquiorra de hablar.

- Pues…creo, pensé que me iba a sentir peor, pero lo estoy superando…

- Me alegra, es usted una mujer muy linda, de seguro ya hay alguien enamorado de usted. – La peli-naranja se sonrojó ante aquel comentario y respondió:

- No, por supuesto que no, ¿quién se enamoraría de mí? – Dijo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos en señal de estar avergonzada, haciendo que una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareciera en el rostro del pelinegro.

- Eso cree usted, pero es posible que aun no se haya dado cuenta de que ya hay alguien especial en su vida. – El Cifer dijo, levantándose de su lugar.

- Bueno, supongo que usted también encontrara a esa persona especial. Por cierto, mi nombre es Inoue Orihime. – La mujer habló, levantando su brazo para estrechárselo.

- Ulquiorra Cifer. – El joven le regresó el gesto. – Bueno, supongo que es tiempo de irme o de lo contrario perderé mi vuelo; fue un gusto conocerla.

- Igualmente.

- Adiós.

- Sayounara…

Y en el momento en que lo perdió de vista algo en su mente hizo clic; repasó las palabras del chico de ojos esmeraldas una y otra vez, buscándole sentido: _Eso cree usted, pero es posible que aun no se haya dado cuenta de que ya hay alguien especial en su vida. _Y fue cuando se sintió una total y completa idiota, porque la persona que la amaba así como era, siempre había estado a su lado, siempre apoyándola y amándola en secreto, sin impacientarse ante sus actitudes infantiles. Claro, cómo era que nunca lo vio, ahora se daba cuenta de que, en el fondo, también siempre lo había querido, solo que apenas se había dado cuenta. Se sentía como si hubiera estado ciega por años y por fin se le abrían los ojos y todo gracias a un perfecto extraño…

* * *

><p>Cifer llegó al aeropuerto sintiéndose un poco mejor; después de hablar con Rukia había regresado al hotel, donde fue al bar y bebió como nunca lo había hecho en sus 29 años de vida, de verdad que la compañía de Grimmjow por fin lo había cambiado. Se había prometido a sí mismo no deprimirse por la decisión de la pelinegra, tendría que aceptar el camino que la morena había elegido y tenía el grato presentimiento de que todo saldría bien para ella pero… ¿qué le iba a pasar a él? ¿Encontraría a su persona especial? ¿Se volvería a enamorar? Todas estas preguntas le rondaban la cabeza una y otra vez, volviéndolo loco poco a poco; intentando calmarse, se dirigió al parque y se sentó en un columpio, fue ahí donde vio a una hermosa mujer que parecía tan triste como él, quien le dio un maravilloso consejo: si amaba a Kuchiki Rukia tanto como decía, estaría feliz en tanto ella también lo estuviera, aunque fuera con otro. Encontrarse a Inoue Orihime era como haber hablado con un ángel que le había abierto los ojos y, por fin, podía estar en paz consigo mismo.<p>

Ya en el aeropuerto, esperó pacientemente a que llegara el tiempo de tomar su vuelo. Junto a él se sentó una chica de cabello negro violáceo atado en una trenza y de hermosos ojos azules; parecía triste por alguna razón y, tomando el ejemplo de la mujer que conoció en el parque, decidió intentar ayudarla en lo que pudiera. Tomó el primer pasó y le preguntó si algo malo le ocurría, lo que sorprendió bastante a la chica.

- Pues, vine desde Osaka a esta ciudad porque quería recuperar al chico con el que salía. – Dijo, sin saber por qué era tan honesta con alguien que ni conocía.

- Que coincidencia, yo también vine hasta aquí desde Tokio intentando recuperar a la chica que quiero. – Ulquiorra habló, a pesar de su monótona voz, se podía escuchar un dejo de emoción y sorpresa.

- ¿Y tuviste éxito?

- Si lo hubiera tenido, no estaría aquí hablando contigo en este preciso instante.

- Si te hace sentir mejor, yo tampoco tuve éxito y lo peor fue que no fui rechazada apropiadamente. – Nemu habló, aunque estaba seria, se notaba el enojo y la decepción en su rostro.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó con curiosidad el chico de ojos esmeralda.

- A que, cuando fui a buscarlo, lo encontré abrazado de otra chica en medio de la calle. – La Kurotsuchi habló, intentando reprimir lágrimas.

- Quizás era solo una amiga… - Empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpido.

- No, la reconocí en cuanto la vi, es la chica que él ha amado durante toda su vida. – La pelinegra habló de nuevo. – Lo peor de todo, es que yo lo dejé ir por hacerle caso a los consejos de mi padre de que él no es la persona indicada para mí.

- Si bien ese fue tu principal error, supongo que si el tipo este ama a otra persona lo mejor que puedes hacer es apartarte y pedir por la felicidad de esa persona.

- Hablas como si ya tuvieras experiencia.

- Pues lo acabo de vivir y una persona que conocí en el parque me dio este consejo que le dio un amigo suyo.

- Parece que muchos estamos pasando por situaciones similares. – Nemu se expresó, sin saber que el consejo que recién había escuchado fue dado por primera vez por el hombre que ella quería.

- Sí, debe de ser por alguna razón… - Ulquiorra habló, él también ignorando que todos estaban reunidos por el mismo hexágono amoroso.

- Supongo, por cierto soy Kurotsuchi Nemu.

- Y yo Ulquiorra Cifer. – Se presentaron y siguieron hablando animadamente, descubriendo que les tocó sentarse juntos en el avión.

Siguieron conversando y Ulquiorra descubrió que Nemu se había mudado de Osaka a Tokio al aceptar un importante puesto en una nueva investigación sobre genes que tenía cede en la capital de Japón. Se dieron cuenta, además, de que vivían prácticamente en el mismo vecindario y que iban a frecuentar los mismos lugares; ninguno era romántico ni nada parecido, pero querían creer que el haberse encontrado ese día no era simple coincidencia y que, para su fortuna, un ser superior había decidido reunirlos y, quién sabe, quizás ya tenían enfrente a la persona que se convertiría en su verdadero amor y con la que pasarían el resto de su vida juntos. No lo sabían con certeza, pero sin duda, desde ese momento en adelante, por fin dejarían de sentirse solos.

* * *

><p>Corrió y corrió tanto como sus piernas la dejaban, hasta que llegó al departamento de Ishida; tocó el timbre y nadie le abrió, lo cual la entristeció, pero no perdió la calma, tenía la seguridad de que lo iba a encontrar tarde o temprano. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió al Hospital General Karakura, donde sabía que el pelinegro trabajaba y probablemente tenía turno. ¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta? ¡Si el hombre había estado ahí para ella desde que eran un par de adolescentes! Por dios, había perdido 15 años de su vida encaprichada con la misma persona, sin poder ver que el merecedor de su afecto siempre había estado a su lado; de verdad que la vida resultaba ser muy irónica…<p>

Llegó al hospital y empezó a buscarlo con la mirada, sin poder encontrarlo; un tanto perdida, se encaminó hacia la recepción, donde pediría informes sobre el paradero del joven médico. Se paró enfrente de la recepción y le preguntó a la enfermera si sabía dónde podría encontrar a Ishida Uryuu.

- Lo siento señorita, pero Ishida-sensei está ocupado por el momento, ¿desea que le haga una cita para que la atienda? – La enfermera respondió, con un tono de voz que reflejaba aburrimiento.

- ¡No! ¡Simplemente lo necesito ver ahora! – Orihime se expresó con exasperación.

- Lo siento, pero ya le dije que no la puede atender en estos momentos. – La enfermera siguió hablando, ahora con un tono de voz que reflejaba molestia, pero era bastante claro que Inoue Orihime no se iba a dar por vencida, por lo menos no ahora.

- ¡Ya le dije que es urgente! Por favor solo…

- ¿Inoue-san? – La voz de Uryuu interrumpió a Inoue, quien volteó a verlo con una cara llena de afecto y emoción, lo que ocasionó que el pediatra se sonrojara. - ¿Qué haces en el hospital? ¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó preocupado y todavía sonrojado.

- No, nada malo, solo necesitó hablar contigo. – La peli-naranja contestó algo nerviosa.

- Bien, sígueme, por cierto Hikari-san, pospón mis citas a menos de que sean asuntos muy importantes. – Ishida habló, dirigiéndose a su enfermera.

El camino a la oficina de Uryuu fue bastante callado; el pelinegro se preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado ahora con Orihime para que ella quisiera hablara tan urgentemente con él. Mientras tanto, la Hime se ponía cada vez más y más nerviosa, ahora que se daba cuenta de que en verdad le iba a confesar sus sentimientos a quien consideraba su mejor amigo no sabía exactamente lo que le iba a decir. "Corté con Kurosaki-kun, pero me di cuenta que eres tú a quien amo." No, eso sonaba demasiado mal, o tal vez si le decía algo como "Me di cuenta de que estuve encaprichada con Kurosaki-kun todo este tiempo y nunca vi que eres tú mi verdadero amor…" Eso menos, parecía sacado de una telenovela… Quizás no debía complicarse tanto y solo soltar un "Me gustas" o un "Te quiero", pero sentía que debía decirle más…bueno, hablar de temas románticos nunca se debía planear, simplemente debía hablarle con sinceridad y todo saldría bien.

- ¿Pasó algo con Kurosaki? – Ishida habló, seguro de que Inoue quería hablar con él sobre ese tema.

- Etto…si verás…emm Kurosaki-kun y yo rompimos; él se dio cuenta de que sigue enamorado de Kuchiki-san. – La peli-naranja dijo, sintiéndose algo incomoda al hablar de ese tema; pronto, sintió que unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban con delicadeza, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara.

- Lo siento tanto Inoue-san. – El cuatro ojos le susurró al oído.

- No te preocupes Ishida-kun, eso era lo mejor para los dos, tal y como tú me dijiste, si lo quiero lo mejor es dejarlo libre para que sea feliz. – Ishida notó como ella dejó de usar el verbo "amar" y lo sustituyó por "querer".

- ¿Entonces de que querías hablarme? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Pues etto…¿cómo decirlo? Etto… es que, después de que cortamos hace como dos horas, corrí al parque y me sentía bastante confundida sobre por qué no me dolía tanto romper con Kurosaki-kun como yo creía y me di cuenta de que me encapriché con él durante todo este tiempo y ninguno fue realmente feliz…estando en el parque, hablé con un hombre que parecía estar sufriendo y me dijo que de seguro hay alguien que me ama…- Habló tan rápidamente que al pelinegro le costó mucho trabajo entenderle.

- Pues no se equivoca. – Ishida habló en voz baja, viéndola con amor, sin saber que ella estaba observando cada movimiento que él hacía.

- Lo sé, de hecho, sus palabras me dejaron pensando hasta que me di cuenta de algo importante. – Orihime habló, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos llenos de emoción, cosa que sorprendió a Uryuu.

- ¿Qué…cosa? – El joven dijo prácticamente en un susurro, puesto que se había quedado sin aliento al ver la expresión de la mujer enfrente de él.

- Me di cuenta de que, durante todos estos años, solo hubo una persona a mi lado con la que siempre he podido contar para todo y, a pesar de haber estado separados por tres años, la amistad regresó. Lo que pensé que era una fuerte amistad, poco a poco se fue volviendo en algo más fuerte y, por increíble que parezca, me percaté de esto hace como…media hora. – Dijo, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, mientras miraba el reloj.

- Inoue-san yo, no te comprendo. – Ishida dijo, pensando que todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento era un simple sueño, sí, ¿qué otra explicación había?

- Yo…bueno, es que yo… ¿ah, por qué es tan difícil? Ya, ¡yo te quiero, Ishida-kun! – Prácticamente le gritó en el oído, a la par que cerraba los ojos y su rostro se volvía cada vez más rojo, bueno, si eso es posible.

- ¿Qué? – Incrédulo se expresó, esto debía ser demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

- Sí, te quiero, quizás siempre te he querido, pero no lo sabía, bueno, no hasta hoy.

- Inoue-san, creo que estás confundida. – Empezó a hablar el chico de lentes, pensando que la chica le estaba mintiendo.

- Ishida-kun yo…

- No, déjame terminar. Crees quererme porque, debido a que acabas de terminar una relación de tres años, te encuentras débil emocionalmente hablando e inestable; necesitas de alguien que este a tu lado para sentirte bien, pero eso no es amor Inoue-san. Supongo que te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos a lo largo del tiempo y por eso has pensado que yo soy el indicado para protegerte… - Hubiera seguido hablando si no hubiera sido por la cachetada que le propinó la princesa. – Inoue…san…

- ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mis sentimientos? Sé que me he equivocado mucho a lo largo de los años, pero te juro que, cuando me doy cuenta que quiero a alguien y se lo confieso, es porque en verdad siento amor por esa persona, no por miedo de estar sola, porque estuve sola por 25 años y puedo estar otros 25 más; solo pensé que querrías saber que mi amor hacia ti se transformó de quererte como a un amigo a quererte como a algo más…espera, ¿qué sentimientos? – Después de su largo monólogo se dio cuenta de que su amigo había mencionado algo muy importante; ante la pregunta, Ishida solo pudo suspirar.

- Pues, prácticamente los mismos años que Kurosaki ha estado enamorado de Kuchiki-san, yo he estado enamorado de ti. Nunca te lo dije porque sabía que estabas enamorada de Kurosaki y siempre te apoye, aunque me doliera por dentro; como te dije, si en verdad amas a alguien haces todo lo que esté en tu poder para lograr su felicidad, en mi caso, yo siempre estuve ahí para ti dándote consejos e incluso dándole indirectas al idiota de Kurosaki sobre tus sentimientos. Confieso que, por conocerte tan bien, se me hace difícil de creer que tus sentimientos hayan cambiado de Kurosaki hacia mí. – Por fin fue el turno de Orihime de sorprenderse.

- Así que… ¿siempre has estado enamorado de mí? – La emoción en su voz delataba más sentimientos de los que la peli-naranja podía expresar.

- Sí, siempre. – Mencionó el médico, esperando que en cualquier momento ella lo rechazaría dándole la razón de que fingió quererlo para no sentirse sola.

- ¡Soy tan tonta! ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

- Soy muy discreto. – El pediatra habló, dirigiéndose a su escritorio para guardar algunos papeles.

- Sigues sin creerme, ¿verdad? – La mujer de grandes atributos dijo, mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

- Sí, Inoue-san, ya te explique que estas confundida y lo que sientes es porque… - Pero fue interrumpido por la voz de la mujer que le robaba el aliento.

- Bien, te lo demostraré.

Habló con un tono de voz tan decidido, que Ishida Uryuu se quedó bastante sorprendido; en menos de un milisegundo los labios de Orihime ya se habían juntado con los suyos en un casto beso, en el que podía sentir todas las emociones de la chica que alguna vez pensó eran inalcanzables para él. Sin dudarlo dos veces, la tomó suavemente de la cintura y profundizó el beso, dejándole sentir todas sus emociones: felicidad, sorpresa, angustia, anhelo… Ella sonrió al sentir la lengua de Uryuu pidiéndole permiso para entrar y ella, con gusto, la dejó pasar. Por fin los sentimientos de ambos se veían correspondidos y nunca más se sentirían solos o asustados de nuevo, porque se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

><p>Indudablemente no había podido dormir nada en toda la noche, la espera la mantuvo despierta durante horas y, cuando por fin había conciliado el sueño, su teléfono sonó y ya no pudo volverse a dormir. Era de esperarse que, aunque le había dicho a Ichigo que le confiaba su futuro, la curiosidad la embargaba y no podía evitar imaginarse miles de situaciones distintas, ¿volvería con ella? ¿Se casaría con Inoue? ¿Tendría que asistir a aquella boda? ¿Se terminaría casando con Ichigo? ¿Regresaría a Tokio? Al final, terminó rindiéndose, por más que lo pensara, nunca lograría saber con certeza que era lo que ocurriría, lo mejor sería simplemente limitarse a esperar…<p>

Como a eso de las 9 de la mañana, se hartó de estar acostada en su cama intentando recuperar el sueño, el cual desde hace horas se había ido; se levantó, se bañó y se arregló, pensando que ese día haría cosas productivas y no se dejaría vencer por el ocio. Desayunó mientras seguía con su investigación acerca del periodo Asuka, del cual se trataría la siguiente exposición del museo y ella era la encargada principal de ese proyecto. Con esta ocupación el tiempo se le fue volando y, cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya era medio día; orgullosa consigo misma por haber mantenido la cordura y quedarse calmada, decidió continuar con su trabajo, pero fue interrumpida por el timbre. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo al pensar que quien estaba detrás de la puerta era…pero, no podía ser, después de todo, era demasiado pronto para que él hubiera arreglado su dilema; sin más, decidió ser valiente y abrir la puerta y, al abrirla, pudo ver al hombre que siempre la dejaba sin habla.

- I…Ichigo. – Dijo, suspirando su nombre, viendo el rostro de su amado, quien se encontraba jadeando, pues había corrido hasta llegar al departamento de la pelinegra.

- Rukia… - El otro habló, intentando recuperar el aliento que recién había perdido, no solo del esfuerzo, sino de ver a la Kuchiki luciendo hermosa a pesar de estar usando solo unos jeans y una simple blusa.

- ¿No…no vas a pasar? – Rukia terminó recuperando el habla, después de varios minutos de quedarse estáticos viéndose fijamente.

- Ha…hai.

El Kurosaki entró y la pelinegra cerró la puerta, intentando no perder el control. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar la conversación; ella estaba en completa incertidumbre y él estaba tan emocionado que no encontraba las palabras exactas con las cuales expresarse, sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera no llegaría a expresar todas las emociones que sentía en esos momentos. Respiró entrecortadamente y, puesto que Ichigo era mejor actuando que hablando, no lo pensó dos veces y, en poco tiempo, la atrajo a sus brazos y la besó con toda la pasión que sentía en esos momentos; la pelinegra fue tomada por sorpresa, por lo que se tardó en reaccionar, pero no tardó mucho en empezar a besarlo con la misma intensidad con la que _su_ Ichigo la besaba. Las manos del peli-naranja se pusieron en la cintura de su amada, mientras que las manos de ella se colocaban casi por inercia en el cuello del Kurosaki en un intento por atraerlo más hacia ella; solo, y solamente, por falta de aire se terminaron separando.

- Ichigo… - Soltó su nombre en casi un susurro; con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos llenos de emoción, le sonrió con esa sonrisa que era solo para él.

- Dios, adoro cuando dices mi nombre. – Ichigo dijo, sonriéndole y robándole un casto beso.

- Entonces tú… - Quería preguntarle si en verdad la había elegido a ella, pero la emoción no la dejaba hablar; el peli-naranja notó la mirada llena de duda de ella y entendió perfectamente lo que le quería decir.

- Si lo que quieres saber es mi decisión, te la diré; estás en lo cierto, te elegí a ti, porque te amo más que a nada y nadie en este mundo. Contigo me siento completo y realizado; y digo, ¿cómo no amar a la persona que detuvo la lluvia que había en mi interior? – Le dijo, con ojos sinceros y sonriendo de una manera tan dulce que la pelinegra pensaba que se iba a derretir en cualquier momento.

- Vaya, quién creería que _Kurosaki-kun _fuera capaz de ser tan cursi. – La Kuchiki habló, usando la voz falsa que en su adolescencia había usado para molestar a Ichigo.

- ¡Demonios, _enana_! ¡Arruinaste el momento! – El Kurosaki se quejó, aunque conocía perfectamente que la razón de Rukia por romper esa atmosfera tan romántica era que ambos nunca se habían sentido muy a gusto diciendo cursilerías, preferían actuar.

- ¡¿A quién jodidos le llamas enana?

- Pues a ti, no veo a otra. – El joven habló con tono de burla y con aquella sonrisa arrogante que Rukia tanto amaba.

- Cállate y bésame de una buena vez, Kurosaki Ichigo. – La pelinegra le dijo, jalándolo de la playera para atraerlo hacia ella.

- Será un placer, Kuchiki Rukia.

Sin dudarlo, nuevamente se besaron, esta vez con más pasión que la anterior. Ambos se preguntaron si habían muerto ya y se encontraban en el cielo, pues los besos del otro definitivamente se sentían _celestiales_. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus lenguas empezaron a explorar la boca de ambos, degustando todos los sabores diferentes de sus bocas, reconociendo los viejos y guardando en su memoria los nuevos. Mientras estaban ocupados besándose, una idea cruzó la cabeza de Rukia, por lo que obligó a Ichigo a separarse de ella.

- Argh, ¿por qué paramos? – Le preguntó el aludido, enojado porque su diversión se acabó muy rápido.

- Haber Ichigo, tú vivías con Inoue, ¿no es así?

- Sí, pero eso qué tiene que ver con que hayamos parado. – Kurosaki dijo, haciendo un puchero que a Rukia le pareció muy tierno.

- Es que, si ya cortaste con ella, ¿con quién vas a vivir ahora? – Le preguntó, con curiosidad.

- Pues, aun no lo decido. No quiero volver a vivir con el loco de mi padre y no quiero importunar a Chad, así que no tengo ni idea de lo que haré ahora. – Se expresó, a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza.

- Pues…puedes quedarte aquí…conmigo…claro, solo si quieres. – La Kuchiki dijo, sorprendiendo a Ichigo.

- ¿Enserio? ¿No crees que es muy rápido?

- Bueno, es que ya hemos vivido juntos antes y pensé que era buena idea, ¿tú qué crees?

- Yo pienso que es la mejor idea de todas…

En seguida, el peli-naranja fue por sus cosas a su auto y lo estacionó en uno de los dos espacios que le correspondían a Rukia. No había empacado muchas cosas y planeaba regresar al día siguiente por ellas; sus productos de aseo personal los guardó en el baño y su ropa la acomodó en el clóset de ella, aunque él le insistió en que no era necesario, la Kuchiki terminó convenciéndolo. Ya que tenían toda la ropa guardada, Ichigo sacó los pocos libros que había traído consigo y se los dio a guardar a su novia; ella los acomodó ordenadamente junto con los propios, hasta que paró al observar el título de uno de los libros.

- ¿Hamlet? – Preguntó boquiabierta, notando que el libro tenía un separador.

- Sí, lo estaba leyendo, ya sabes que siempre me ha gustado Shakespeare.

- No me sorprende eso, sino que yo también lo he estado leyendo. – Mencionó, señalando a la mesita que había en su sala donde estaba su copia de "Hamlet".

- De verdad que es una coincidencia…eso, o lo leíste por mí…confiesa enana. – Ichigo le dijo, acercándose peligrosamente a la pelinegra.

- Pues, te confieso que es cierto, lo leí por ti, _berry-kun_. – Le dijo ella, usando el apodo que tanto odiaba el Kurosaki.

- Me has llamado por ese horrible apodo Rukia, ahora estoy enojado y me las tendrás que pagar.

Diciendo esto, lo tomó por la cintura y la besó con todo lo que tenía, siendo respondido de la misma manera. Los labios de ambos parecían formar una dulce danza que nunca tendría fin; las manos del Kurosaki bajaron hasta las caderas de ella y Rukia empezó a juguetear con los cabellos de él; en poco tiempo ya se encontraban recargados contra la pared, Ichigo aprovechó esta nueva posición para desplazar sus labios de la boca de la pelinegra al cuello blanco de ella. Rukia no pudo evitar gemir ante el contacto de esos labios que tanto había extrañado en su piel; sin poder evitarlo, le levantó la playera y acarició su fornido torso, produciéndole un placer indescriptible a su amado, esa mano traviesa suya se empezó a deslizar hasta el borde de su pantalón para volver a subir. Ichigo sabía que ella lo estaba molestando al tener su mano tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, pero bueno, él tenía otras preocupaciones en ese momento, como morderle el cuello; en un movimiento rápido, la Kuchiki entrelazó las piernas alrededor de las caderas de su novio y este empezó a caminar hacia la habitación…

Ya dentro del cuarto, estaban sentados besándose en la cama, sin siquiera detenerse a respirar, ¡maldición! Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que se tocaron y morían por demostrarse todo el amor que se profesaban. Aun besándose, la Kuchiki, esta vez, tomó la iniciativa, empujando a Ichigo hacia atrás y ella acomodándose encima de él; empezó primero besando lentamente su cuello, para luego morderlo, después, le quitó rápidamente la playera y empezó a besarle sus labios, luego su cuello, luego su pecho, después su abdomen y luego aquella línea que la separaba de cierta extremidad del cuerpo de aquel hombre que amaba tanto. Ichigo, mientras tanto, gemía como un loco y se dejaba llevar por el placer y el amor que sentía con cada beso y con cada caricia que la pelinegra le daba; no cabía duda de que Rukia era buena en la cama, pero el Kurosaki no quería ser egoísta y quería brindarle las mismas sensaciones de placer y felicidad que ella le estaba brindando…

Con un movimiento algo brusco, le quitó la blusa y la dejó solo con el brasier puesto, el cual era de un sensual tono violeta que hacía juego con sus hermosos ojos; sin distraerse siquiera por un momento, Rukia no se quedó atrás y le empezó a quitar los pantalones, pero el peli-naranja la detuvo y él mismo se los quitó, dejando a la vista sus sexys bóxers negros; queriendo brindarle placer a ella, la rodó de manera que la Kuchiki quedara debajo de él, quitándole, en el acto, sus jeans, dejándola con tan solo su ropa interior puesta. Sonrieron al verse semidesnudos, era como revivir el pasado que vivieron juntos pero…su presente, era mucho _mejor_, pues ya sabían que su amor podía superar cualquier adversidad, así de fuerte y profundo era ese amor…

Lo que había empezado como un arrebato de pasión, se convirtió en el momento más sublime de toda su existencia; con cada roce, cada caricia y cada beso, se decían cuánto se amaban sin siquiera hablar. En medio de tanto éxtasis, el resto de su ropa salió volando y el acto final estaba por empezar; Ichigo le tomó las manos y se acomodó en la posición ideal para lo que venía; se miraron y volvieron a sonreírse, estar así era como encontrarse en la novena nube. El Kurosaki le besó tiernamente la frente a la mujer que tanto amaba y le susurró al oído un "te amo", que ella felizmente respondió; Rukia le tomó la cara y lo besó, a la vez que él la penetraba suavemente una y otra vez. En la cúspide de su acto de amor, se podían escuchar sus ligeros suspiros, sus gemidos incoherentes, su entrecortada respiración y sus inconfundibles "te amo".

Al finalizar, orbes violetas se encontraron con orbes marrones y se volvieron a besar y abrazar, como si en cualquier momento alguien vendría a separarlos. No podían creer que tuvieran tanta suerte; volver a amarse libremente era como estar en el paraíso. Notando en la mirada del otro que tenían los mismos pensamientos, se empezaron a reír de tan feliz que eran y es que, después de tantos años de separación, _por fin_…_estaban juntos_.


	10. Capítulo 10: Malentendidos

**Disclaimer: **Creo que ya quedó claro que Bleach no me pertenece...

**Nota: **¡Gomenasai! De nuevo me tardé mucho! Hubiera publicado el capi ayer pero tenía que ir a una boda y entre que me tenía que arreglar y estudiar para mi último examen ya no me dio tiempo...Sobre este capi, está algo lento pero es para que no haya dudas de nada en el siguiente capi jeje. Lo decidí, habrá otro capi más aparte de este y un epílogo, pero no se preocupen, ya tengo planeado otro fic que es la precuela de este fic, en el siguiente capi les dejo la reseña para que me den sus opiniones. ¡Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic y dejando reviews, de verdad que me alegran el día! Bueno, ya los dejó disfrutar el capi! Ja ne!

P.D. Por cierto, ¡feliz día del padre! Festejen mucho con sus papis!

Ahora, vamos con el rincón de los reviews!

**Meikyo: **que bueno que te gustaran el capi y el lime! Pronto publicare los otros pero en otro fic que publicare este verano! Ya veras la reaccion de Isshin xD Y sobre lo de Ichi y el reiatsu, yo espero que vea pronto a alguien de la SS -cof, cof Rukia, cof cof- Jeje, ya veremos con Tite xD ¡Nos leemos!

**Nany Kuchiki: **¡me alegra que te gustara el lime! La verdad tu opinion sobre el lime era la mas importante para mi porque creo que tu eras la que tenia mas expectativas jeje. También me alegra que te haya gustado lo del IshiHime y Nemu con Ulquiorra, tambien a mi me gusta jugar con las parejas jeje. Y si, demorara un poco mas el fic!

**MaRu-chan MKV: **si, ¡que viva el ichiruki! que bueno que te gustara la pareja UlquiNemu jeje, rara pero tierna a la vez, ¿no? Bueno, ¡nos seguimos leyendo!

**adenisse: **me alegra que te gustara el capi! ¡nos seguimos leyendo!

**Candy-chan: **la verdad este fic siempre fue en parte IshiHime jeje, pero quise incluir a Ulquiorra y bueno, no quería que se quedara solo así que lo empareje con Nemu. La verdad soy fan también del UlquiHime, pero aun no me decido con cual queda mejor la Hime, luego haré un fic UlquiHime haber que tal me queda. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

**Any-chan15: **aw, el buen Ishida si que se merece a su princesa :3 Y ya nadie queda solito xD Jeje, sobre Ulqui y Nemu no sé porque me gusto la pareja jeje, que bueno que a ti tambien te haya gustado!

**L: **jeje que bueno que te gustara el capi! Ya pronto tendremos el epilogo, no te preocupes ;)

**DarkJazzCasper:**me hace feliz que te gustara el capi! Y sobre el manga fue de ZOMG! No me esperaba lo de Tsukishima! Creo que por fin veremos acción en el manga! Y, ¿qué te parecio el nuevo traje de Ichi? La verdad a mi me parecio muy al estilo power ranger xD

**kusajishi-chiru: **¡me alegra que te gustara el capi! ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

**ana-p118: **¡gracias por tus reviews y por poner mis fics en tus favoritos! De verdad que me alegra el día saber que te gusta como escribo! Sobre Hamlet, la verdad no lo he leído pero, por lo que sé de la historia, me parece una buena obra para que Ichi la lea, pero viniendo de Shakespeare estoy segura de que es una grandiosa obra! ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

**Lillian Hirahara: **Sí, todos tienen su final felz jeje. Lo de Ulquiorra con Orihime fue porque quería que alguien ajeno a ella le abriera los ojos y me pareció buena idea que fuera Ulqui. La verdad, este fic siempre quise que fuera IshiHime, por eso Ulquiorra no se quedó con ella, pero no quería que se quedara solo así que lo emparejé con Nemu xD ¡Que bueno que te gustara el lime! Jeje, gracias por tus reviews! Ah y ya casi tengo listo tu one-shot IshiHime jeje, cuando lo publiqué te aviso!

**Rukia-CC: **me alegra que te gustara el capi! Jeje que lío amoroso hice, ¿verdad? xD Bueno, nos seguimos leyendo! Ja ne!

Capítulo 10: Mal entendidos

Kurosaki Ichigo se despertó, por primera vez desde hace unas semanas, con una sonrisa en su rostro; ya no había ni rastro de la confusión que, días antes, lo atormentaba hasta en sueños, ya no se preguntaba los "hubiera" que constantemente embargaban su mente, ya no tenía la duda de estar haciendo lo correcto o no, al fin había resuelto sus problemas y estaba completamente feliz. Sonrió aun más al observar a la hermosa mujer que dormía plácidamente en su pecho, su respiración era lenta y tranquila, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas y podía escuchar a la perfección el latir de su corazón; le acarició lentamente la cabeza y empezó a juguetear con su sedoso cabello negro, hasta que un sonido conocido lo distrajo; suspiró al reconocer el tono de su celular, con cuidado de no despertarla, movió a Rukia y la colocó en la cama, mientras él, aun desnudo, fue al lugar donde estaban sus pantalones y tomó su celular, sin detenerse a mirar quien le estaba llamando.

- Moshi Moshi. – Dijo con tono cansado e intentando reprimir un bostezo.

- _¡! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no contestabas tu celular? ¡Estábamos todos muy preocupados por ti! ¡Oh Masaki, tu hijo es un desgraciado que preocupa a su padre! _- La voz inconfundible de Kurosaki Isshin se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

- Shss, ¡Viejo! Guarda silencio que Rukia está dormida. – Ichigo habló susurrando, observando detenidamente a la Kuchiki, intentando notar algunas señas de que su despertar se acercaba, pero la chica seguía profundamente dormida.

- _¿Estás…estás con Rukia-chan?_ – Isshin habló perplejo, parpadeando varias veces.

- Sí viejo, y si sigues gritando la vas a despertar. – El primogénito de los Kurosaki habló, mientras se acomodaba otra vez en la cama, al lado de su novia.

- _Entonces… ¿ya se reconciliaron?_ – Isshin habló de nuevo, mientras una sonrisa de felicidad cubría su rostro.

- Sí, estamos de nuevo juntos y de hecho…bueno,…"pasé la noche" con ella, si sabes a lo que me refiero. – El peli-naranja habló, sonriendo y jugueteando con los cabellos de Rukia.

- _¡Ese es mi hijo! Pero… ¿ya terminaste con Orihime-chan?_ – Inquirió, bueno, estaba emocionado de que su plan había funcionado a la perfección, pero no quería pensar que su hijo estaba engañando a la que era su prometida.

- No te preocupes, ayer en la mañana terminé con ella y le dije la verdad, lo tomó mejor de lo que pensaba y creo que acabamos bien. - Mencionó, mirando con ternura a su enana.

- _Supongo que ya hablaste con Rukia-chan sobre tu dilema y sobre tus dudas, ¿verdad? _– Volvió a hablar el Kurosaki mayor.

- Sí, me contó la razón de su partida y me confesó que aun me ama a pesar de todo. Hablé con ella anteayer y aclaramos todo, así que fui a casa de Chad ese mismo día a pensar y al día siguiente ya tenía la solución a mi problema; después de hablar con Inoue, fui directamente a casa de Rukia y bueno, no necesitas saber más, más que vamos a vivir juntos por un tiempo. – Volvió a hablar, todavía sonriendo.

- _¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que estén juntos de nuevo! Son la pareja ideal, hijo, nunca la dejes ir. _

- Lo sé, papá, y debo de agradecerte ¿eh?

- _¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué? _– El pelinegro intentó fingir demencia, pero no le resultó.

- Vamos, admite que tu planeaste nuestra reconciliación; Rukia me comentó que la invitaste a casa a cenar pocos días después de su llegada y le dijiste que no querías que me casara con Inoue y también le preguntaste que si me seguía amando y luego le dijiste que arreglarías todo entre nosotros. Te conozco, sé que manipulaste nuestro "encuentro" en el museo y te fuiste a propósito para que hablara con ella.

- _Está bien, lo hice y nunca me arrepentiré; pero, francamente hablando, simplemente les di un empujoncito, ya sabía que iban a regresar tarde o temprano. _

- Bueno, lo que sea, gracias de todas maneras.

- _De nada hijo, lo que sea por ti. Bueno, mejor te dejo, por cierto, saluda a Rukia-chan de mi parte._

- Lo haré, adiós papá.

- _Adiós Ichigo, y ven a casa más seguido junto con Rukia-chan, harás muy feliz a Yuzu._

- Sí, iremos pronto, ja ne.

Diciendo esas últimas palabras colgaron; su padre sí que estaba loco, pero bueno, lo había ayudado a darse cuenta que estaba cometiendo un enorme error. Se acostó de nuevo en la cama y observó al amor de su vida, no podía creer que una mujer así fuera suya de nuevo, era como estar en un sueño del que, esperaba, nunca se despertaría; pronto, Rukia empezó a moverse, señalando que estaba por despertarse, abrió sus hermosos y grandes ojos violeta y se le quedó viendo a Ichigo con una mirada llena de ternura que derritió, una vez más, el corazón del peli-naranja.

- Buenos días, dormilona. – Le dijo, revolviéndole ligeramente el cabello.

- Buenos días, _fresita_. – Rukia le dijo, en tono bromista y para vengarse porque el peli-naranja la llamó dormilona.

- ¡No me digas así! – Le reclamó, ofendido.

- ¡Yo te digo como se me dé la gana! – Rukia le espetó, mirándolo arrogantemente.

- ¡Demonios, Rukia! Esta es la primera mañana que despertamos al lado del otro en cinco años y empezamos peleándonos. – Ichigo comentó, algo fastidiado.

- Supongo que si no nos peleáramos desde temprano no seríamos nosotros. – Ella le contestó, para después besar sus labios.

- Creo que puedo aguantar nuestras peleas sin sentido en las mañanas si recibo un beso después de ellas. – Mencionó, aun saboreando el sabor de los labios de Rukia en su boca.

- Nunca cambias Ichigo, sigues siendo un pervertido. – La Kuchiki mencionó a la par que el Kurosaki le tocaba en sus partes "íntimas" sin ninguna consideración o recato.

- Vamos, que eso es lo que más te gusta de mí. – Dijo, guiñándole el ojo, para luego colocarse encima de ella y continuar con lo que estaban haciendo la noche anterior…

* * *

><p>Después de colgar, Kurosaki Isshin sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras hacía un bailecito de la victoria porque su plan había funcionado a la perfección; ya no tendría que ver como su hijo cometía el peor error de su vida ni fingir que le agradaba su nuera ni nada por el estilo. Ahora era totalmente feliz, algo que había que celebrar, por lo que empezó a saltar por todos lados y cantar sin afinación "Masaki, Masaki, soy taaaan "; justo en ese momento, su hija Karin pasaba y vio a su padre haciendo el ridículo una vez más, uno creería que, al haber convivido con ese hombre por 24 años, estaría más que acostumbrada a su locura, pero no, Kurosaki Karin poseía la misma falta de paciencia que su hermano mayor, por lo que le dio una patada a su padre para callarlo de una vez.<p>

- ¡Karin! ¿Por qué maltratas a tu pobre padre? – El pelinegro le preguntó a su hija a la vez que lloraba.

- ¡Porque estabas asustando a TODO el vecindario con tu horrible canción! ¡¿Qué te proponías al cantar así? – La pelinegra le dijo a su progenitor, con cara de pocos amigos.

- Solo estaba festejando…

- ¿Festejando qué cosa? – Karin habló, ocasionando que una sonrisa estúpida cubriera el rostro del Kurosaki mayor.

- Que el imbécil de tu hermano y Rukia-chan volvieron. – Las palabras de la vieja cabra provocaron en Karin un shock total.

- ¿Enserio?

- Claro, ¿cuándo te he mentido, hija mía?

- Vaya, por fin uno de tus planes funciona. – La otra le dijo divertida.

- Waaah, Karin, no seas mala con tu viejo padre.

- ¿Por qué están tan felices? – Esta vez fue Yuzu quien habló, viendo a su padre y hermana con curiosidad.

- Las nuevas noticias te pondrán muy feliz, hija, porque, ¡Ichigo y Rukia-chan son una pareja de nuevo! – El pelinegro exclamó abrazando a la castaña, quien sonrió con felicidad.

- ¡Por fin! ¡Onii-chan y Rukia-chan juntos! ¡Qué alegría, otou-san! – Diciendo esto, Yuzu y su padre empezaron a bailar, mientras su melliza los observaba con detenimiento.

- Oigan, no es por arruinarles la alegría pero… ¿qué pasó con Orihime-chan? – Karin preguntó, haciendo que su padre y hermana pararan en seco.

- Ah pues, según Ichigo, rompió con ella antes de regresar con Rukia-chan.

- Menos mal, ya iba a empezar a pensar mal de Ichi-nii.

- No, Karin-chan, Onii-chan nunca haría algo como eso, él es muy noble y quería a Orihime-chan, pero no tanto como ama a Rukia-chan. Me alegra que estén juntos de nuevo y espero que Orihime-chan encuentre a alguien especial. – La menor de los Kurosaki habló con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Sí y pronto, muy pronto, tendré nietos. – Isshin habló, volviendo a sonreír estúpidamente.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Karin le preguntó, mirando con extrañeza al médico.

- Algo me dice que, justo en estos momentos, están practicando para ello. – El Kurosaki dijo, riendo.

- ¡Viejo pervertido! ¡Ni a tu propio hijo le tienes respeto! – La pelinegra gritó y pateó sin compasión alguna al hombre que le dio la vida.

- Otou-san, Karin-chan, dejen de pelearse. – Yuzu, en vano, intentó detenerlos. Sí, ese era un típico día en la casa Kurosaki.

* * *

><p>Arisawa Tatsuki sabía que algo andaba mal cuando Orihime le llamó la noche anterior preguntándole si Ichigo estaba con ella; no era normal en su amigo peli-naranja desaparecer todo un día sin decirle a nadie a donde iba, la última vez que había hecho algo así fue cuando Kuchiki se fue de Karakura…<em>Kuchiki <em>Justo en ese momento recordó los rumores que le había contado Kojima; según esto, el Kurosaki y Rukia estaban teniendo amoríos, ella, al principio, no creyó ni una palabra y ¿cómo?, después de lo acontecido en su departamento aquella noche en que invitó a la Kuchiki a su reunión. Bueno, eso era antes pero, ahora que lo pensaba, podía ser probable que sí se estuvieran viendo seguido y, quien sabe, quizás ya hasta le había puesto el cuerno a la Hime. En vista de todo lo anterior, decidió ir a visitar a su amiga y ver si el torpe de Ichigo ya había regresado.

Caminó pensando una y otra vez "si Ichigo no está ahí, lo voy a matar", se repetía esa frase como si fuera una especie de mantra. Quería pensar que todo era una mentira, un rumor, algo sin importancia, no quería creer que su mejor amigo había engañado a su mejor amiga, pero…si el peli-naranja ya no sentía nada por la princesa, lo mejor era la separación. Suspiró, ella metiéndose en la vida amorosa de sus amigos cuando ella debía primero arreglar la suya; estaba bastante confundida, digo, después de lo que ocurrió hace dos días, cualquiera lo estaría.

_Flashback_

Estaba sentada en el sillón de su sala hablando con Chad, sí, por increíble que pareciera, Tatsuki era capaz de sacarle conversación al hombre mestizo y no era nada difícil pues ambos tenían muchas cosas en común. De alguna manera, a través de los años y gracias a Ichigo, se habían vuelto muy unidos y conversaban animadamente; Arisawa no consideraba a Sado un bruto ni un idiota, como lo hacía con los demás-claro, menos Ishida-se podía decir que con él mantenía conversaciones decentes y le podía gastar bromas a gusto, como lo hacía con el Kurosaki pero, como decirlo, Sado Yasutora era muy diferente a Ichigo a sus ojos, no sabía la razón pero así era.

Estando en tanta comodidad junto con Yasutora, de un momento a otro el moreno se le acercó peligrosamente, al principio Tatsuki ni cuenta se dio, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde y Chad ya la había besado; se quedó en shock total al sentir esos gruesos labios sobre los suyos, no era que nunca hubiera besado a un chico, vamos, había besado a varios ya, lo que pasaba era que nunca se imaginó que ese tipo tan callado y serio sintiera algo por ella, menos se esperaba que sus besos llenos de pasión le gustaran tanto…

- ¡¿Qué te sucede? – La pelinegra le gritó, apartándose de él.

- Yo solo…

- ¡No! ¡No me des explicaciones! Solo…solo vete.

- Pero, Tatsuki…

- ¡Nada de peros! ¡Vete!

El mexicano se paró del sillón, sorprendido por la manera en la que fue corrido y dolido por haber sido rechazado. Salió y Arisawa se quedó en soledad pensando en lo ocurrido; no pasó mucho tiempo para que Inoue la llamara y le preguntara por Ichigo, lo que la preocupó y la dejó con que pensar.

_Fin Flashback_

Llegó al departamento de Orihime y tocó la puerta, rezando por encontrar a una sonriente Orihime, indicando que todo estaba bien; y, como había querido, una sonriente Inoue Orihime le abrió la puerta, para después quedarse sorprendida al encontrar a su mejor amiga ahí sin ninguna razón. Parpadeo varias veces antes de encontrar las palabras indicadas qué decirle, hasta que le salió un "Tatsuki-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?"

- Qué manera de saludar a alguien es esa, eh, Orihime.

- Pe…perdón Tatsuki-chan, es solo que me sorprendió mucho tu visita. – Habló la peli-naranja, algo sonrojada por la vergüenza de ser malentendida.

- Sí, la verdad te hubiera avisado que venía, pero se me olvidó por completo. Por cierto, ¿ya apreció Ichigo? – Preguntó, entrando al departamento y sentándose en el silloncito de la sala que le era tan familiar.

- Sí, ya apareció. – Inoue dijo, volteando a ver a otro lado, algo incómoda por el repentino giro de la conversación.

- ¿Y dónde está? – La pelinegra siguió insistiendo, notando la incomodidad de su amiga.

- Pues…la verdad no lo sé, supongo que con Kurosaki-san, o con Sado-kun, quizás con Kuchiki-san… - La mujer de enorme delantera empezó a divagar pensando donde se podría encontrar su ex.

- ¿Kuchiki? ¿Puede estar con Kuchiki y a ti no te molesta? – Arisawa preguntó con incredulidad, creía que el que Kurosaki pasara tanto tiempo con Rukia le iba a molestar.

- No, Tatsuki-chan, porque, bueno, ¿cómo decirlo? Kurosaki-kun y yo ya no estamos comprometidos ni somos pareja; ayer cortamos y estoy casi segura que en estos momentos está con Kuchiki-san.

- ¿Cortaron? ¿Ayer? ¿Por qué no me contaste, Orihime? – Tatsuki dijo, enojada.

- No te quise molestar y, además, estaba algo ocupada. – Inoue mencionó, recordando que se había pasado el día entero al lado de cierto médico con lentes.

- No te preocupes por eso, preocúpate por la salud de Ichigo. – La ex campeona de judo mencionó, tronándose los nudillos.

- Ta… ¡Tasuki-chan!

- ¡Ese maldito de Kurosaki Ichigo me las pagara! – Volvió a hablar, con un aura negra rodeándola.

Antes de que Orihime pudiera decir algo, tocaron la puerta; se levantó inmediatamente a abrirla, intentando escapar de su amiga, ahora con un aura aun más negra que la anterior. Sin preguntar quien estaba atrás de la puerta, la abrió, grave error pues Ichigo se encontraba ahí, con unas cajas dispuesto a llevarse el resto de sus pertenencias. En cuanto Tatsuki lo vio, se enfureció aun más y empezó a atacarlo, gritando un fuerte "IIICHHHIIIIGOOO" en el proceso.

- Parece que ya te enteraste de la nueva noticia. – El hombre dijo, esquivando los golpes que su amiga le estaba dando.

- Estás en lo cierto y ¡ahora pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Orihime! – Gritó, pateándolo en el estómago.

- Tat… ¡Tatsuki! ¡Demonios! ¡Eso dolió! – El Kurosaki gritó, hincándose mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

- ¡Ese era el punto, Kurosaki! Ahora dime, ¿por qué cortaste con Orihime? ¿Acaso no es hermosa, inteligente y tierna? ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

- Todo lo que dices es cierto pero… - Iba a seguir hablando, pero su ex prometida lo interrumpió.

- Déjame continuar, Kurosaki-kun. Mira, Tatsuki-chan, Kurosaki-kun no quería lastimarme ni nada por el estilo, si cortó conmigo fue para no lastimarme; además, él es bastante feliz con Kuchiki-san, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, por eso, no te enojes con Kurosaki-kun, es mejor así. – Inoue habló, sonriendo al recordar a su querido cuatro ojos.

- Orihime…

- Eso era lo que intentaba decirte, Tatsuki. Inoue y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos y estoy seguro de que ella encontrara a su persona ideal.

- Hmm…pero, si ya cortaron… ¿qué haces aquí, Ichigo?

- Pues vine a llevarme mis cosas, claro, si este es buen momento para ti, Inoue.

- Claro, Kurosaki-kun, siéntete libre de pasar.

- Gracias.

El peli-naranja entró y empezó a llenar sus cajas con sus cosas, mientras Orihime se iba a preparar algo de té; Tatsuki seguía parada en el lugar en el que estaba, observando cómo su mejor amiga y su ex parecían llevarse bien, sin rencores. Le sorprendió de gran manera no ver a la Hime llorando en un rincón, parecía que había tomado muy bien lo de su separación, demasiado bien según la opinión de Arisawa, pero después hablaría con ella al respecto. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era disculparse con el idiota de su amigo y preguntarle un par de cosas.

- Ichigo, ¿necesitas que te eche una mano? – Le preguntó, viendo como sacaba su ropa de los cajones.

- Un poco de ayuda me vendría bien, gracias. – Le dijo, sin mirarla.

- Ichigo, de verdad siento haberte gritado así y haberte golpeado. – La pelinegra se disculpó, mientras acomodaba la ropa de su amigo en una de las cajas.

- Disculpa aceptada Tatsuki, pero, en verdad, deberías primero arreglar tus problemas personales antes de intentar arreglar los de los demás. – El joven habló, por primera vez viendo a su amiga a los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos, ¿enserio creíste que Chad no me iba a contar? Después de todo es mi mejor amigo. – El peli-naranja siguió hablando.

- ¿Tú crees que deba, ya sabes, darle una oportunidad? – La pelinegra dijo en casi un susurro, mientras que un inusual sonrojo en ella aparecía.

- Eso depende de ti, lo que a mí me sorprende es que no te hallas dado cuenta antes, el pobre ha estado loco por ti por años. – Ichigo dijo, riendo un poco.

- ¿Enserio? Pero él…

- Nunca te dijo nada para no destruir su amistad, pero ese día no lo pudo resistir más y actuó. ¿Acaso eso es malo?

- Vaya, parece que a Sado por fin se le pegó algo tuyo. – Mencionó, recordando que su amigo con nombre de fruta actuaba en vez de hablar.

- Eso creo, pero enserio, deberías hablar con él. – El Kurosaki siguió insistiendo.

- Bien, lo haré cuando me sienta lista. Mientras tanto dime, ¿regresaste con Kuchiki?

- Sí, ayer de hecho.

- Vaya, no desperdicias el tiempo…por cierto, ¿dónde está? – Preguntó, observando como el rostro de Ichigo se suavizaba y una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

- Ah, fue al supermercado a comprar unas cosas, me dijo que vendría aquí en cuanto acabara.

- ¿Por qué? – Esas palabras sorprendieron a Tatsuki, ¿Qué quería hacer Rukia ahí?

- Ah pues, quiere hablar con Inoue.

- Ah.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta y se encontraron con Rukia acompañada de… ¿Ishida? La dueña del departamento no parecía demasiado sorprendida al ver a Uryuu en su casa, pero no esperaba nunca ver a Kuchiki Rukia parada enfrente de ella. Los dejó pasar, todavía estando aturdida por la sorpresa; para calmar la situación, Ichigo saludó a ambos y Arisawa les hizo conversación, intentando calmar a la sobresaltada Orihime.

- Etto…Inoue, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado? – Rukia habló, por primera vez viendo a Orihime a los ojos.

- Cl…Claro, Kuchiki-san. – Dijo, algo nerviosa, preguntándose el por qué de su visita tan repentina.

- Oye, Kurosaki, ¿puedo hablar también contigo a solas?

- Está bien, Ishida. – Y dicho esto, los dos hombres salieron del departamento a hablar, dejando sola a Tatsuki en medio de la sala.

- Me alegra que se acuerden de mí. – La pelinegra dijo con sarcasmo, sentándose en el sillón.

Afuera del departamento, aquellos amigos que siempre se peleaban por cosas sin sentido y que, por ironías de la vida, se habían convertido en rivales sin siquiera notarlo, empezaron a hablar. El ambiente se llenó de tensión antes de que alguno pronunciara palabra alguna, lo que incomodó a ambos; llenándose de valor, Uryuu empezó a hablar.

- Ya me enteré que regresaste con Kuchiki-san. – El pelinegro le soltó de golpe al otro, dejándolo sin habla.

- Las noticias vuelan.

- Bueno, me la encontré de camino aquí y me contó todo. – El médico habló, recargándose en la pared.

- Me lo imaginé cuando vi que llegaban juntos. Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarme? ¿Me vas a regañar? – Ichigo habló, imitando a Ishida.

- No, no te voy a regañar. Simplemente te diré la verdad…yo he estado enamorado de O…Inoue-san desde siempre. – Habló el pelinegro, observando al peli-naranja.

- Lo suponía y dime ¿ya le dijiste? – Kurosaki preguntó con curiosidad.

- Algo así. – Ishida dijo, sonrojándose levemente ante el recuerdo del hermoso día que pasó con la Hime.

- Qué bien…

- ¿No estás enojado? – Con incredulidad preguntó.

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Después de todo, yo amo a Rukia y estoy feliz con ella y me alegra saber que Inoue puede ser feliz con alguien, se lo merecen. – Habló con total sinceridad.

- Uf, por un momento creí que te enojarías. Bueno Kurosaki, gracias por tu apoyo.

- No hay de que, Ishida.

En la habitación de Orihime estaban ambas mujeres, viéndose de vez en cuando, tratando de leer los pensamientos de la otra. Como Ishida y Kurosaki, ellas también se habían convertido en rivales de alguna manera, y a ninguna le agradaba mucho la idea. Al pasar varios minutos en silencio, a Rukia por fin le llegó el valor para decirle lo que quería a Inoue.

- Inoue, de verdad siento mucho que Ichigo haya cortado contigo. – Le dijo, bajando la mirada.

- Kuchiki-san…

- Me alegra que me haya elegido pero lamento que te haya lastimado, eres una mujer muy buena y vine aquí a disculparme por… - Y la Kuchiki hubiera seguido hablando de no ser porque fue interrumpida.

- No te preocupes Kuchiki-san, yo estoy bien, de verdad. La decisión de Kurosaki-kun fue la mejor que pudo haber tomado y estoy muy feliz por los dos.

- Gracias Inoue, espero que encuentres a alguien que te ame de la manera en que mereces. – Rukia dijo, abrazando a Orihime.

- Sobre eso…bueno, creo que ya tengo a ese alguien. – La peli-naranja dijo, sonrojándose.

- ¿Ah sí? Si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿puedo preguntarte quién es? – La pelinegra preguntó, viendo fijamente a su ex rival.

- Pues…etto…es Ishida-kun. – Dijo, completamente sonrojada haciendo que Rukia riera.

- Vaya, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo con Ishida, Inoue. – La Kuchiki habló con sinceridad, sonriéndole a la peli-naranja.

- Arigatou, Kuchiki-san, yo también espero que tú y Kurosaki-kun sean muy felices siempre. – Orihime dijo, sonriendo.

- Espero que ya podamos ser buenas amigas como en los viejos tiempos. – Rukia dijo, abrazando nuevamente a Orihime.

- Claro, Kuchiki-san…

- Por favor llámame Rukia.

- Hai, Rukia-chan y tú llámame Orihime.

Así, todos los malentendidos quedaron arreglados en ese día; para celebrar las nuevas noticias, se fueron a comer, invitando de paso a Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo y Chizuru a quienes les contaron todo lo ocurrido en los días pasados. Todos lo tomaron muy bien, incluso Mizuiro, y festejaron con igual alegría a la de los cuatro tórtolos. Cabe decir que, ese día, Chad y Tatsuki no arreglaron sus problemas, pero hablaron como normalmente lo hacían e incluso se hicieron bromas. Al final, todo había salido bien, pero aun faltaba lo mejor…


	11. Bonus: En Tokio

**Disclaimer: **Y Bleach sigue sin ser mío...tendré que planear pronto mi invación a Japón *risa malvada*

**Nota: **otra vez me atrasé con el fic y de verdad lamentó la tardanza, lo bueno es que ya lo tengo aquí. Este capítulo, debo de admitir, carece un poco de IchiRuki y se trata más bien de lo que le pasó a nuestros amigos de Tokio, ya saben Rangiku, Nel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Byakuya y Hisana; quise escribir un fic centrado en sus vidas porque los dejé un poco olvidados durante muchos capis jeje. Este es como una explicación de lo que estuvieron haciendo y de cómo Rukia les contó las buenas nuevas xD. Solo falta el epílogo y debo de decir que me entristece que este fic esté a punto de acabar, pero como les dije, escribiré más fics IchiRuki, ya que el maldito de Tite sigue sin poner nada de Rukia en el manga ¬¬, ya ni sé quien es peor, si Tite o la autora de Vampire Knight, quien también está sacando puras cosas raras y suspenso innecesario jeje. Bueno, ya los dejó para que disfruten y, antes de que se me olvide, al final del capi puse la reseña de la precuela de esta historia para ver qué opinan. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo para el epílogo!

Ahora, vamos con el rincón de los reviews!

**kusajishi-chiru: **jaja tendrás que esperar el epílogo para saber qué es lo mejor muajaja soy malvada xD. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejar un review!

**Candy-chan: **jeje prepárate para lo mejor. Y sí, no miento, la precuela ya está en proceso...aunque aun voy en el capi dos pero bueno. Me extraña que nadie haya escuchado la pareja de ChadxTatsuki, fue de las primeras que vi cuando entré al fandom de Bleach jeje, pero creo que fue en inglés, pero hay unos fics en español que tienen esta paareja como secundaria xD No se, siempre me gustó y creo que es porque mi mente está ya muy loca jeje. Bueno, gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo!

**Nany Kuchiki: **jeje, lo sé, Chad y Tatsuki son geniales juntos xD Sobre tu suposición de que pasará después, no, eso no es, ese detalle lo dejaré para otro fic :D, pero es algo muy muy bueno, lo prometo. ¡Gracias por siempre dejarme reviews y leer este humilde fic! Jejeje.

**MaRu-chan MKV: **Ichi le contó tantos detalles a Isshin porque estaba de muy buen humor, despues de esa _noche _tan especial que tuvo con su Rukia xD Me alegra que te gustara el capi y te agardezco por tus reviews :D

**elenita-chan: **el plan de nuestro querido Isshin tenía que funcionar y ahora todos estan felices je. ¡Gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo el fic!

**Rukia-CC: **que bueno que te gustara el capi y sobre Chad y Tatsuki creo que nadie lo veía venir y eso que yo pensé que era muy obvio porque yo soy fan de esa pareja, aunque no sea muy popular. A Chad solo lo emparejo con Tatsuki y, a veces, con Karin xD. ¡Gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo!

**kaoru240: **¡gracias por tu review! me alegra que te guste el fic.

**DarkJazzCasper: **jeje, hago lo que se puede con el ichiruki, aunque no eres la unica a la cual Tite le rompe el corazón, maldito sea! ya quiero saber que va a pasar y él que corta todo en las mejores partes y ni ponde lo que ocurrió después. Jeje y no te preocupes, yo desde el momento en que vi a Yukio y Riruka peleando los emparejé porque me recordaron a ciertas dos personas que también pelean mucho coff coff Ichi y Kia coff coff creo que yo tengo algo por este tipo de parejas Tsundere, casi todas mis parejas favoritas se pelean entre ellas xD Jajaja, sí, lo de Tsukishima si aplica la cancion de Usher xD Aunque me sorprendió mucho su poder o.o aunque ya m imaginaba que era algo así. Bueno, te agradezco sinceramente por tus reviews y por seguir leyendo la historia, ¡arigatou gozaimasu!

**Any-chan15: **jeje ahora sí, como dicen, cada oveja con su pareja xD Bueno, ya diré que lo de Chad y Tatsuki es posiblemente el producto de mi mente enferma y de algunos fics que leí hace mucho jeje. ¡Gracias por tus reviews y por seguir leyendo!

**Bloody Shooter: **jeje tienes razón, me dan celos de pensar que Rukia y Orihime tienen a hombres tan buenos como Ishida e Ichigo, ojala existieran chicos como ellos en el mundo real. Jeje y Chad con sus gruesos labios, pues es que sí los tiene gruesos xD ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Lillian Hirahara: **creo que Isshin ha sido de mis personajes favoritos de este fic y por eso su plan malvado funcionó xD. Ahora creo que ya todo esta aclarado con los problemas de los personajes y ya viene lo mejor de todo. Jeje, no me sorprenderia si Tite nos saliera que emparejó a Chad y Tatsuki como lo hice, pero juro que no hace mucho era un poquito popular, pero con el tiempo fue perdiendo interés y creo que ya nadie hace fic con ellos de pareja mas que yo :D. ¡Gracias por tus reviews y por seguir leyendo mi fic!

**L: **si ya viene el final, pero prometo seguir escribiendo IchiRuki, además de que haré la precuela jeje. ¡Gracias por dejar un review y por seguir leyendo!

Bonus: En Tokio…

Rangiku estaba vomitando en el baño por cuarta vez en el día, su esposo, Ichimaru Gin, le sostenía el cabello y la abrazaba con delicadeza. Vaya, ella siempre pensó que los mitos sobre el embarazo eran exagerados, pero ahora que iba a tener un bebé por fin comprendía todo; aun así, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de tener un niño junto con Gin. A pesar de sus hormonas alborotadas, de sus nauseas y mareos constantes y de su infelicidad por no poder tomar sake, se sentía demasiado feliz, sentía que vivía un hermoso cuento de hadas y le deseaba esa felicidad a todos…_Rukia, _pensó con amargura; una de sus mejores amigas en esos momentos estaba sufriendo y no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, solo el tiempo la ayudaría a cuidar esas heridas. Mientras pensaba todo esto el teléfono sonó y su amable esposo fue a contestarlo.

- Ran-chan~ es para ti. – La voz de Ichimaru sonó, sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó, pensando quién diablos le hablaría a esas horas.

- Es Rukia-chan. – Gin contestó riendo un poco al notar la enorme sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro.

- ¡Rukia! – Rápidamente Rangiku había tomado el teléfono y había gritado en el auricular.

- _Vaya Rangiku, creo que Gin-san me estaba mintiendo cuando me dijo que te sentías un poco mal por vomitar._ – Rukia dijo riendo, imaginándose la cara de emoción que debía de tener su amiga en esos momentos.

- Pues no te mentiré, la verdad me siento un poco mal pero con tu llamada me alegras el día. Por cierto, ¿cómo estás? – Le preguntó, esperando que le dijera "Estoy saliendo con un chico bastante lindo, muero por presentártelo" o algo por el estilo.

- _Muy bien, de hecho, es por esto que te hablo. Algo pasó._ – La pelinegra habló, imaginándose la cara llena de curiosidad de Rangiku.

- ¿Qué paso? ¡No, espera, déjame adivinar! ¿Te subieron el aumento? ¿Ahora eres rica? O… ¿Ya tienes novio? – La otra saltaba y gritaba, a pesar de los reproches de su esposo porque parara.

- _Algo como lo último…_ - La Kuchiki mencionó, sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo que algo como lo último? ¡Explícate, Kuchiki!

- _Pues, como decírtelo…bueno, yo… ¡Regresé con Ichigo!_ – Gritó feliz, mientras se ruborizaba.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Pe…pero pensé que se iba a casar! ¿Cómo pasó?

- _¿Te acuerdas que te conté que nos estuvimos viendo seguido?_

- Ajá.

- _Ichigo me dijo que se enamoró de mí otra vez y que se dio cuenta de que no amaba tanto a Inoue como creía y pues, cortó con ella y volvimos._ – Rukia habló con una sonrisa.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sabía que Nel se equivocaba y que ustedes volverían! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!

- _Arigatou, Rangiku._

- Y, oye, ¿ya tuvieron un poco de sexo de reconciliación? – La embarazada dijo, sonriendo picaronamente, haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara.

- _¡Rangiku! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Pero, sí, ya tuvimos y emm _mucho.– Le dijo, sonriendo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Apuesto lo que quieras a que extrañaba tus encantos femeninos en la cama!

- _¡Rangiku!_

- Como sea, ¿hace cuánto volvieron? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

- _Ayer…_

- ¡Wow! Son rápidos para meterse en la cama.

- _¡Rangiku! Aunque, sí fue algo rápido y, bueno, ahora vivimos juntos._

- ¿Qué?

- _Es que Ichigo vivía con Orihime y pues no tenía a donde ir y, bueno, ahora vivimos juntos._

- Ustedes sí que no pierden el tiempo, pero me alegro mucho por ti.

- _Gracias amiga…por cierto, él quiere hablar contigo._ – Rukia dijo.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Pues pásamelo! – La rubia dijo, mientras escuchaba un _Ichigo, ya puedes hablar con ella._

- _Rangiku-san, hola soy Kurosaki Ichigo._ – Rangiku pudo escuchar una voz profunda y sexy desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Oh, Ichigo-kun, hola, soy Matsumoto…hay perdón, digo, Ichimaru Rangiku; perdón, es que siempre se me olvida usar mi apellido de casada.

- _Mucho gusto. Solo te quería agradecer por cuidar a Rukia por mí, deberás te lo agradezco._ – Ichigo habló con sinceridad.

- No hay de que, Rukia es una chica muy especial y es una grandiosa amiga; ahora, por favor tú cuídala y mucho. – Rangiku habló, sonriendo.

- _Lo haré Rangiku-san, no te preocupes._

Con unas cuantas palabras más terminaron su conversación, dejando a una Ichimaru Rangiku bastante sonriente. Por fin la felicidad que ella tanto había deseado que su amiga tuviera le había llegado y con quien mejor que con el amor de su vida. Parecía que todos iban a ser muy felices de ahora en adelante y eso la ponía de muy buen humor; se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena, sacó la carne del refrigerador y, en seguida, su estómago se revolvió y corrió al baño, dispuesta a vomitar de nuevo; Gin la vio y suspiró.

- Estos van a ser unos _largos _9 meses.

* * *

><p>Era un típico día en la residencia Jeaguerjaques; Grimmjow estaba sentado en su oficina revisando unos papeles que tenía que firmar y unas demandas que tenía que entregar en los juzgados; tenía que admitir que su trabajo como abogado resultaba tedioso, pero bueno, la verdad era que las leyes lo apasionaban más que ninguna otra cosa…bueno, ninguna otra cosa que no fuera su esposa Neliel. Sonrió arrogantemente al recordar la noche que habían tenido el día anterior…<p>

__Flashback__

Tal vez no lo pareciera a simple vista, pero Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques era un hombre bastante observador, por eso no era de sorprenderse que notara que algo le estaba molestando a su hermosa esposa. Como el buen marido que era, decidió esperar a que ella se sentara en el sillón junto a él para preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba, pues había estado bastante ida los últimos días. Una vez que Nel se sentó a su lado, el peli-azul empezó con su interrogatorio.

- ¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa, Neliel? – Así como era de observador, era también muy directo.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Grimmy? – La otra le preguntó intentando fingir que no sabía de que estaba hablando su esposo.

- Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero y te pido que dejes de llamarme "Grimmy" de una maldita vez, ¡joder! – La paciencia nunca fue una virtud que Grimmjow poseyera y en toda ocasión hacía resaltar esta falta.

- Vamos, Grimmjow, no seas aguafiestas, pero, ¿por qué crees que algo me pasa?

- Nel, te conozco, es obvio que algo te está preocupando y no me quieres decir. Mira, yo soy tu esposo y te prometí que siempre te cuidaría, te amaría y te escucharía en las buenas y en las malas, así que es tiempo de que confíes en mí y me dejes cumplir mis responsabilidades como esposo de una jodida vez. – El joven abogado dijo, siempre con el seño fruncido.

- Grimmjow… - Las palabras de su marido habían dejado a la peli-verde sin palabras.

- Es verdad, ahora habla de una buena vez y nunca me hagas decir algo tan cursi como eso de nuevo.

- Bueno, tengo mucho en mente. Primero, está que sigo preocupada por Rukia, ¡no me mires así! No puedo evitar preocuparme por ella aunque sé que, eventualmente, estará bien. Luego, bueno, en la oficina habrá un recorte de personal y presiento que me van a despedir y…bueno, creo que eso se debe a que realmente no he destacado en mi profesión como yo…hubiera querido. – Diciendo esto, se soltó llorando; Grimmjow, preocupado, abrazó a su esposa y le acarició su cabeza con ternura, intentando calmarla.

- Mira Nel, sobre Rukia, tú ya sabes que estará bien y preocuparte por ella es como si yo me preocupara por el cabrón de Ulquiorra; aunque se vean tristes, es obvio que saldrán adelante porque son lo bastante fuertes como para sobreponerse ante cualquier cosa. Ahora, sobre tu trabajo, si te llegan a despedir, _ellos _son los que se deberían sentir mal al tener que dejar ir a alguien tan inteligente y talentosa como tú. – El abogado dijo, sonriendo haciendo que su mujer le devolviera la sonrisa.

- Hay más…

- Y si lo que te preocupa es Nnoitra, olvídate de eso, pues ya está internado en un hospital para enfermos mentales y dudo que salga en mucho tiempo. – Grimmjow dijo, sonriendo triunfante al recordar que había logrado que metieran al acosador de su esposa en un hospital.

- Tampoco es por Nnoitra…

- ¿Ah, no? Y entonces ¿por qué? – Eso le llamó la atención, logrando que su lado curioso saliera.

- Es que… ¿recuerdas que te comenté que Rangiku está embarazada? – Nel se expresó, viendo fijamente a su esposo.

- Ajá y eso, ¿qué tiene que ver?

- Pues…es que…lo he estado pensando mucho últimamente y, bueno, a mí también me gustaría…tú sabes, tener un bebé.

- ¿Qué? – El peli-azul gritó, escupiendo un poco del té que estaba leyendo.

- Bueno…es que ya llevamos casados por dos años y creo que ya es tiempo de que…formemos una familia.

- ¿Eso es lo que te tenía tan preocupada? – El abogado dijo, viendo fijamente a Nel.

- Sí… ¿por qué? – Neliel preguntó, extrañada de la manera en la que su pareja la veía.

- Jajajajaja, ¿era eso nada más? Jajajajajaja ¡Eres una tonta! Jajajaja.

- ¡Grimmjow! ¿Por qué carajos te ríes de mí?

- Es que Nel, Nel, mi hermosa Nel, si lo que quieres es tener hijos, me hubieras preguntado y ya. No tenías por qué preocuparte por algo tan tonto como eso.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? – Le preguntó extrañada.

- Claro que sí, ¿por qué te mentiría? – Le dijo, viéndola picaronamente.

- Entonces… ¿sí quieres tener niños? – La peli-verde dijo, viendo expectante a su marido.

- Sí, de hecho, hay que empezar ahora…

Diciendo esto, se apoderó de sus dulces labios y la empezó a besar con pasión, siendo correspondido con la misma intensidad…

_Fin Flashback_

Grimmjow estaba casi seguro de que con esa noche de pasión, Nel _tenía _que estar embarazada y si no, bueno, no le molestaba para nada intentar, intentar y volver a intentar cuantas veces hiciera falta. Rió un poco pensando en las muchas maneras en las que se podía divertir con su querida esposa; hubiera seguido pensando en perversiones si su teléfono no hubiera sonado. Lo tomó y se dio cuenta de que quien hablaba era Ulquiorra, por lo que inmediatamente contestó.

- Yo, Ulquiorra, ¿cómo te fue? – El abogado de cabello azul le preguntó a su mejor amigo, sonriendo picaronamente.

- _Me rechazo…_ - Fue la corta respuesta del pelinegro.

- Bueno, ella se lo pierde y bien, ¿ya regresaste?

- _Ah, sí, sobre eso, ¿crees poder hacer una reunión rápida con los demás?_

- Eh, sí, pero ¿por qué? – El Ciffer no era un hombre al que le gustara salir, por lo que su pregunta despertó la curiosidad de Grimmjow.

- _Verás…conocí a alguien…_ - Vaya, eso captó su interés.

- Ah, con qué es eso, no te preocupes, yo arreglo todo.

- _Gracias Grimmjow. Me voy._

- Nos vemos.

Definitivamente Ulquiorra estaba creciendo, mira que ser rechazado y el mismo día conocer a alguien no le pasa a alguien como al monótono Ciffer. Bueno, luego arreglaría lo de la reunión que su amigo le había pedido, de seguro invitaría a Rangiku, Gin, Aizen, Tousen, Menoli, Harribel y haber a quien más; pero todo eso podía esperar, porque ahora iría a ver si Nel quería _continuar _con lo que estaban haciendo la noche anterior, mas sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas porque el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

- Argh, ahora quién podrá ser. – Masculló con enojo, dirigiéndose al teléfono. - ¿Moshi moshi?

- _Grimmjow-san, soy yo, Kuchiki Rukia._ – La voz de la pelinegra se escuchó.

- Ah, hola Rukia-chan, supongo que quieres hablar con Nel.

- _Sí._

- Ahorita te la paso. – Dijo, sonriendo un poco y llamó a su esposa. – Oi Nel, ¡es para ti! – Al poco tiempo, la peli-verde contestó el teléfono.

- ¿Moshi moshi?

- _Hola Nel._ – Rukia habló tímidamente.

- ¡RUKIA! ¡Por fin te apareces! ¡Hace mucho que no hablaba contigo! ¿Cómo estás? – Nel hablaba rápidamente, dirigiéndose a una de sus mejores amigas.

- _Bien, bien, ¿y tú?_ – La pelinegra preguntó, sonriendo.

- Bien jeje. – La peli-verde dijo, sonrojándose al recordar la noche que pasó con Grimmjow.

- _Tengo noticias. _– La voz feliz de Rukia llamó la atención de Neliel.

- ¿Qué paso?

- _¡Ichigo y yo volvimos!_

- ¿Qué? – Nel casi se cae de la silla donde estaba sentada al escuchar eso. - ¿Cómo pasó?

- _Resulta que, bueno, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que me sigue amando y volvimos._

- ¿Y qué pasó con Inoue?

- _Rompieron, pero no te preocupes, ella está feliz, ahora sale con Ishida._

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Hay Rukia me siento tan feliz por ti! – Nel dijo, sonriendo como una idiota.

- _Gracias, Nel. Creo que ya puedes dejar de preocuparte por mí._

- Eso nunca…el único detalle es que le debo dinero a Rangiku.

- _¿Y eso por qué?_

- No necesitas saberlo. – Nel dijo, recordando cierta apuesta que hizo con su amiga rubia.

- _Bueno, te paso a Ichigo porque quiere hablar contigo._

- ¿Conmigo? – La esposa de Grimmjow preguntó extrañada.

- _Sí, contigo._

- _¿Nel-san?_ – Una voz masculina se escuchó, la cual Nel vagamente recordaba haber escuchado aquel día en el bar.

- Sí, Ichigo, ¿verdad?

- _Sí, emm, solo quería agradecerte por haber cuidado a Rukia por mí todo este tiempo._ – Su voz sonaba sincera, por lo que Nel sonrió.

- No hay de qué, pero ahora cuídala y mucho, no la vuelvas a lastimar.

- _No lo haré, es una promesa._

Después de colgar, Neliel sonrió una vez más, hoy parecía ser un buen día; primero, había pasado una noche inolvidable con su esposo, quien sí quería tener niños, luego, había hablado con Rukia, quien le aseguró que era feliz ahora que tenía una segunda oportunidad de estar con su amado y, por último, había recibido otra llamada de su trabajo diciéndole que seguiría trabajando ahí y que, además, le subirían el sueldo. Definitivo, este era su día.

- Oye Nel, ¿quieres que continuemos con lo de ayer?

Sí, ese era un día _magnífico._

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Byakuya se encontraba sentado en su sillón intentando leer el periódico, mientras su hijo corría por todos lados persiguiendo su pelota, riendo con alegría. La risa feliz del pequeño Hideki hizo que sonriera; ya habían pasado varios años desde su nacimiento y no podía creer que tuviera un hijo, pensar que Hideki era un pequeño milagro…Sonrió aun más al ver a su hermosa esposa Hisana trayéndole una taza de té; Hisana le dio la taza a su esposo y luego depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla de su esposo, ocasionando que su pequeño hijo hiciera sonidos de asco.<p>

No podía creer que tener tanta felicidad fuera posible. Claro, a veces tenía sus días en los que todo le estresaba y quería aventar todo por la ventana, pero ver la sonrisa de su hijo o sentir los labios de su esposa sobre los suyos hacían que todas las situaciones molestas valieran la pena; esta era la clase de felicidad que le hubiera gustado que una de las personas más importantes en su vida tuviera. No podía fingir que no estaba preocupado por su hermana, sabía que ella ya era adulta, que podía superar cualquier cosa, pero eso no impedía que se preocupara por su bienestar y, sobretodo, su felicidad. Que daría Byakuya por ver a su hermana feliz…Bueno, no podía intervenir más de lo que ya hacía, así que tendría que esperar pacientemente a que todo se solucionara. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono que empezó a sonar.

- ¿Moshi moshi? – Contestó con su voz seria y fría.

- _¡Nii-sama!_ – La voz de su hermanita hizo que sonriera.

- Rukia, qué sorpresa que llames, ¿cómo estás? – El Kuchiki preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- _Muy bien nii-sama, de hecho, hay algo que debo decirte._ – Su voz se tornó más seria que de costumbre.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Byakuya le preguntó, un poco inquieto por las noticias.

- _Bueno nii-sama, es que Ichigo y yo somos pareja de nuevo._ – Rukia dijo, intentando, en vano, no reír de felicidad.

- ¿Ah? – El Kuchiki mayor dijo, desconcertado por lo que acaba de escuchar, lo cual no era muy común en él. - ¿Kurosaki y tú? Pero… ¿cómo? – El pelinegro preguntó, recordando que su hermana le había dicho que Kurosaki Ichigo se iba a casar con otra.

- _Es que Ichigo no pudo casarse con Orihime porque no la ama, la quiere, pero no la ama. Pero a mí sí me ama y de nuevo estamos juntos. No te preocupes nii-sama, esta vez todo estará bien, lo presiento._ – Rukia habló tan segura de sí misma que Byakuya no dudo en confiar en ella.

- Si tú piensas eso, entonces yo también lo creo. Aunque aun no confío mucho en Kurosaki, para ser sinceros. – El pelinegro dijo, recordando lo lastimada que había estado Rukia cinco años atrás e, incluso, todavía estaba herida cuando regresó a Karakura.

- _Lo sé, nii-sama y él lo sabe también, por eso quiere hablar contigo._ – Rukia mencionó, suspirando un poco y pasándole el teléfono a Ichigo.

- _¿Byakuya?_ – La voz varonil de Ichigo se escuchó, la cual Byakuya reconoció inmediatamente.

- Vaya, Kurosaki Ichigo, volvemos a hablarnos. – La fría voz del Kuchiki dijo.

- _Byakuya, sé que no confías en mí y tienes toda la razón del mundo. Lastimé mucho a Rukia y reconozco que fue mi error y todo por culpa de mi orgullo, pero te prometo que nunca más volverás a ver a Rukia llorar por mí ni mucho menos le pasarán desgracias por mi culpa otra vez._ – El peli-naranja habló con sinceridad, esperando convencer a su cuñado.

- ¿Rukia confía en ti?

- _Sí, por increíble que parezca._ – El Kurosaki dijo, viendo con amor a su novia, quien estaba sentada al lado de él.

- Entonces, mientras tú prometas que ella ya no va a sufrir y mientras ella confíe en ti, yo también lo haré. – El pelinegro contestó.

- _Gracias Byakuya._ – Su voz detonaba gratitud, de verdad que la confianza de Kuchiki Byakuya significaba mucho para él, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

- No hay de que Kurosaki, ahora ve con mi hermana y cuida de ella.

- _Lo haré. Hasta luego, Byakuya._

- Adiós, Kurosaki.

Con esas últimas palabras terminó la conversación. Byakuya sonrió satisfecho, ahora sí ya podía estar completamente feliz; notando la alegría de su esposo, Hisana se le acercó y le preguntó quién había llamado, al escuchar lo que había pasado, Hisana no pudo evitar sonreír y saltar como una niña pequeña y correr por el teléfono para hablarle a su cuñada y preguntarle los detalles que ni loca le diría a Byakuya. Mientras tanto, el pelinegro veía con diversión la emoción de su esposa y sus actos infantiles, cosa que llamó la atención de Hideki.

- Papá, ¿por qué mamá está así? – Preguntó con la curiosa inocencia que los niños siempre tienen.

- Está feliz porque tu Tía Rukia tiene un novio. – Byakuya explicó con simplicidad, después de todo, el niño había nacido después del conflicto Ichigo-Rukia.

- Ah, entonces mi tía pronto se casara y tendrá niños, ¿verdad? – Hideki preguntó, haciendo que su padre escupiera el contenido de su bebida. De verdad que los niños decían cada cosa…

* * *

><p>Es cierto que esta historia está a punto de terminar, pero no se preocupen, porque el evento más feliz de todos está a punto de comenzar.<p>

* * *

><p>Listen to ONE story<p>

AUbienvenidos a la vida llena de desventuras de los hermanos Kuchiki, herederos de una de las familias más importantes de la ciudad de Karakura. Byakuya y Rukia han sido criados para olvidar sus sentimientos y ser personas frías y orgullosas, solo preocupadas por el dinero, el honor y su posición social; mas, sus corazones se abrirán de golpe cuando conozcan a dos personas muy especiales. Ahora, para poder estar con ellos, los hermanos se tendrán que unir en contra de sus padres y los valores familiares de su clan. Pero, ¿algún día podrán volver a levantar su rostro sin sentir pena o dolor? ByaHisa, IchiRuki.


	12. Epílogo: Felices para siempre

**Disclaimer: **Dentro de unos cuantos años Bleach será mío, claro, cuando me case con Tite y me ceda la mitad de los derechos de autor xD Haber si lo convenzo de que dibuje IchiRuki

**Dedicatoria: **Muchas gracias a todos mis fieles lectores y a todas aquellas que me dejaron reviews a lo largo de este fic! Arigatou Gozaimasu! Han sido los mejores lectores que alguien puede tener, así que este capitulo va para ustedes!

Epílogo: Felices para siempre

Kurosaki Ichigo, de 30 años, estaba mirándose intensamente al espejo; el traje que llevaba constaba de una camisa blanca, pantalón, saco y una corbata, los tres negros, y tenía una rosa roja como adorno acomodada en el lado izquierdo y superior de su saco. Observaba cada detalle de su atuendo de forma analítica, intentando localizar cualquier cosa que no se viera bien, porque si algo llegaba a fallar o si su apariencia no era la correcta, estaba seguro de que cierto hombre, llamado Kuchiki Byakuya, lo mataría a sangre fría. Vio su cabello anaranjado todavía parado en punta y suspiró; ya había intentado días atrás lograr que no se parara y que estuviera quieto en su lugar, fallando en este intento, desde niño sabía que era imposible lograr que su cabello estuviera quieto, pero quiso intentar una vez más para verse "decente", según las palabras del Kuchiki. Bueno, ya que, no era como si a _ella _le fuera importar algo tan trivial como eso, después de todo, con todo y su cabello de "delincuente" ella lo amaba.

- Ichigo, no te preocupes. – Chad le dijo, colocando su mano enorme en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

- Sí, Kurosaki, todo saldrá bien; además, si Kuchiki-san no quisiera casarse contigo te hubiera dicho que no…bueno, aunque todavía está a tiempo de retractarse. – Uryuu dijo, sonriendo malvadamente. Porque sí, ese día era la fecha en la que Ichigo se iba a casar con su amada Rukia.

- Gracias Ishida, ya sabía que puedo contar contigo. – Ichigo replicó sarcásticamente al hombre que se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos durante el último año.

- De nada, Kurosaki.

- Bueno Ichigo, nunca creí que llegaría este día. – Renji dijo, mirando al que era el futuro esposo de su mejor amiga.

- Sí, Kurosaki-san, nunca creímos que tuvieras las agallas. – Urahara Kisuke dijo.

- Vamos, no sean malos con Ichigo. – Mizuiro los reprendió, mientras mandaba un mensaje de texto.

- Gracias, Mizuiro.

- No hay de que, después de todo eres la clase de persona que es obvio que tenía en mente casarse. – Mizuiro agregó, haciendo que al peli-naranja le saliera un venita en la cabeza preguntándose qué le quiso decir.

- Este es un gran paso para ti Ichigo, más te vale que no lastimes a Rukia-chan. – Keigo añadió, viendo feo a su amigo.

- Por supuesto que no la lastimaré. – El Kurosaki dijo, ya bastante enfadado con los que consideraba sus "amigos".

- Waaaah, ¡por fin llegó este día! ¡Oh Masaki, por fin el inútil de nuestro hijo sentará cabeza con nuestra hermosa tercera hija! ¡Soy tan feliz! – Kurosaki Isshin le lloraba al poster de su difunta esposa, el cual había traído desde su casa.

- ¡Ya deja de decir estupideces, viejo! – Ichigo le gritó a su padre, quien lo estaba avergonzando. Mientras que Toshirou solo suspiraba preguntándose qué carajos hacía allí.

Ignorando su alrededor, se miró al espejo nuevamente. No tenía por qué preocuparse, después de todo se veía muy bien, bastante atractivo y estaba seguro de que a Rukia le encantaría su apariencia; sonrió un poco al pensar esto, una de las razones por las que habían decidido hacer su boda estilo occidental era porque Rukia pensaba que un traje le quedaba mejor a su novio que una hakama. Mientras se volvía a analizar, se preguntaba por qué no estaba nervioso, había escuchado que muchos hombres, minutos antes de casarse, pierden los estribos; él había estado nervioso cuando pensaba en casarse con Inoue, pero ahora, no sentía nada de nerviosismo… ¿eso era normal?

- Oigan. – Se dirigió a Urahara, Renji y su padre. – ¿Es normal _no_ estar nervioso antes de la boda?

- Yo no estaba nervioso cuando me iba a casar con tu madre, más bien estaba saltando por todos lados con gran felicidad. – Isshin comentó, recordando el memorable día en el cual desposó a Masaki.

- Sí, te creo. – Ichigo mencionó, a la vez que una gotita de sudor le aparecía en la cabeza. – Y, ¿qué hay de ustedes?

- Yo confieso haber estado nervioso antes de casarme con Kimi, pero eso fue la noche anterior al día de la boda, pues creía que su antiguo novio aparecería de la nada y se la llevaría. – Renji mencionó, recordando las horas de angustia que pasó.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – Todos en la habitación le preguntaron.

- Ah bueno, es que el tipo nunca aceptó que ella lo cortara y que empezara a salir conmigo. La verdad me odia, aunque no lo culpó, cuando él salía con Kimi también lo odiaba. De todas maneras, en cuanto la vi caminar hacia el altar luciendo extremadamente hermosa supe que no debía estar nervioso. – Renji mencionó, sonrojándose un poco.

- Yo tampoco estaba nervioso cuando me casé con Yoruichi. – Kisuke mencionó. – Lo que me preocupaba era que el clan Shihouin interfiriera de alguna manera.

- Yo pienso, Kurosaki, que no debes de preocuparte por tu falta de nervios. – Ishida habló. – Lo que debería preocuparte es la reacción de Kuchiki Byakuya cuando el ministro diga "Puede besar a la novia."- Al pensar en su cuñado, Ichigo sudó frío, aun recordaba el terrible momento que pasó cuando fue a pedirle la mano de su hermana.

_Flashback_

El joven Kurosaki se encontraba bastante nervioso, iba a dar un gran paso en su vida, casarse con la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, pero para eso tenía primero que pedir su mano. Como sabía que la Kuchiki no había visto a su padre en años, además de que ella no lo consideraba realmente un padre, decidió pedir su mano a su familiar más cercano: su hermano. Byakuya era un hombre bastante frío al cual nunca le había agradado de sobremanera Kurosaki Ichigo, menos después de la abrupta separación de su hermana con él, lo que causó la desdicha de Rukia por cinco largos años; pero bueno, eso ya había quedado en el pasado e Ichigo ya se había disculpado, aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el pelinegro no tenía en alta estima al novio de su hermana.

Le había dicho a Rukia que tenía que ir a una junta empresarial en Tokio, lo cual era una gran mentira, pero si le decía que iba a hablar con su hermano, sospecharía de su verdadera intención, la que quería mantener en secreto pero un poco más de tiempo. Durante su viaje en avión, no pudo evitar considerar las mil y un situaciones que podían ocurrir al decirle a Byakuya sobre sus intenciones; primeramente, el Kuchiki le podía dar un no rotundo, cosa que no detendría al peli-naranja de casarse con su novia, pero aun así… Otra, era que Byakuya perdiera totalmente el control y se abalanzara contra él intentando matarlo; en el lado amable, Kuchiki Byakuya le podía decir algo como "Por supuesto Kurosaki, serás una gran adquisición a la familia ¡y desde ahora me puedes llamar Onii-chan!", y después de eso, todos los protagonistas de esta historia salieron de quien sabe dónde y empezaron a cantar y bailar…Sí, como si eso fuera a pasar.

Por fin llegó a la residencia Kuchiki, la cual no era una mansión pero tampoco era demasiado modesta. Tocó el timbre y le abrió una sonriente Kuchiki Hisana, quien sonrió aun más al verlo parado en su casa.

- ¡Oh, Ichigo-kun! No tenía idea de que venías a visitarnos, Byakuya-sama no me comentó nada. – Hisana dijo, aun sonriendo y haciendo a Ichigo entrar a su casa.

- No se preocupe Hisana-san, estoy seguro de que Byakuya tuvo sus razones.

- Es cierto. Bueno, Byakuya-sama está en su despacho, si gustas pasar.

- Gracias, Hisana-san.

- Ah, por cierto, no te preocupes por nada Ichigo-kun, da tu mejor esfuerzo y estoy segura de que Byakuya-sama les dará su bendición.

- Etto…gracias.

- ¡Ganbatte ne!

Las palabras de la esposa de Byakuya dejaban en claro que ella sabía lo que Ichigo planeaba hacer; de hecho, el peli-naranja no estaba seguro de que el Kuchiki supiera lo perspicaz que su mujer podía llegar a ser. De cualquier manera, eso no era lo importante en esos momentos. Suspiró y se intentó calmar diciéndose "Vamos, Ichigo, no estés nervioso. ¿Acaso no el hombre te dio su aprobación cuando regresaste con Rukia? Además, Byakuya es como los perros, puede olfatear el miedo, ¿acaso quieres que él sepa que le tienes miedo? No, Ichigo, no querrás que ese tipo tenga la satisfacción de saber que tiene tanto impacto en ti. Así que, ¡sé un hombre y abre la maldita puerta de una vez!" Escuchando su voz interna, tocó la puerta y escuchó un "adelante"; sin pensarlo mucho, abrió la puerta y encontró al Kuchiki sentado en su despacho acomodando una serie de papeles, de pronto, el pelinegro levantó la vista y vio a su cuñado.

- Kurosaki, llegaste temprano. – Le dijo, mientras le indicaba con un ademán que se sentara en una de las sillas enfrente de su escritorio.

- Sí, no quería hacerte esperar, Byakuya. – Ichigo dijo, intentando aparentar normalidad, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de nervios.

- Bueno, ahora dime, ¿qué quieres discutir conmigo que sea tan importante como para venir hasta aquí? – Byakuya inquirió, mirando sospechosamente al peli-naranja.

- Ah, bueno, verás, etto…Rukia y yo… ¿cómo decirlo?...nosotros… - El Kurosaki dudaba en cómo decirle lo que quería, logrando que el Kuchiki perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía.

- Kurosaki, no me hagas perder mi valioso tiempo y habla de una vez. – Lo reprendió en tono severo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Byakuya, vine a pedirte la mano de Rukia en matrimonio. – Le soltó de repente, ocasionando que el pobre de Byakuya casi se cayera de su silla.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – El pelinegro le preguntó, por primera vez mostrando una expresión de sorpresa.

- Kuchiki Byakuya, amo mucho a Rukia y, aunque sé que apenas hace un año regresamos, estoy seguro de que ella es la mujer con la que debo pasar el resto de mi vida, no, mas bien, con la que _quiero _compartir mi vida. Sé que piensas que no soy el hombre adecuado para ella, pero amo a Rukia con todo mí ser y nunca más la lastimaré. – Ichigo habló en tono serio, pero pasional. Byakuya lo miró y notó que ya no era aquel chico de 15 años que le había dicho que iba a salir con Rukia con o sin su permiso; había madurado al fin, y podía decir que ya era merecedor de tener el honor de casarse con su hermana.

- ¿Prometes amarla siempre? – Le preguntó, retomando su expresión seria.

- Sí. – El hombre de cabellera extravagante habló con firmeza.

- ¿Prometes que nunca la engañaras con otra mujer?

- Lo prometo.

- ¿Prometes protegerla y cuidarla?

- Sí.

- ¿Prometes que, tanto la ceremonia como la recepción de la boda, van a ser de acuerdo a las tradiciones Kuchiki, los gustos de Rukia y que tendrán que ser aprobados por mí? – De todo lo que le había prometido, esto era lo más difícil, pero que mas daba, total, mientras se pudiera casar con Kuchiki Rukia, le importaba un bledo si se casan en un palacio o en medio de la calle.

- …Sí, lo prometo. – Tragó saliva y aceptó las condiciones que le había impuesto el Kuchiki mayor.

- Muy bien, entonces tienes todo mi permiso de casarte con Rukia.

_Fin Flashback_

Y así fue como Kurosaki Ichigo se metió en este gran embrollo. Tenía que lucir bien o Byakuya de seguro lo mataría por manchar "el honor Kuchiki"; suspiró resignado, no quería arruinar otra boda, en especial esta que de verdad quería que se llevara a cabo. En el punto amable, al menos el Kuchiki le había dejado escoger a sus padrinos; el padrino de honor era Chad, después de todo el mexicano era su mejor amigo; Mizuiro, Keigo e Ishida también estaban en esta lista, al igual que Renji, Toshirou y Urahara, estos últimos los eligió porque Renji era el mejor amigo de Rukia y hasta eso se llevaban bien, a Hitsugaya porque, durante el último año, les había tocado trabajar juntos para un proyecto entre las empresas para las que trabajaban y empezaron a llevarse bien y a Kisuke, porque, alguna vez trabajó con él en su tienda y porque Yoruichi le había dicho que si no hacía a su esposo uno de sus padrinos algo malo le iba a pasar. Convencido de que ya lucía lo suficientemente bien para no ser masacrado por la furia Kuchiki, se sentó.

- Toma esto. – La voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué es?

- Ah, nada más algo de sake para que se te quiten los nervios. – Su padre le dijo, sonriendo.

- ¡Ya te dije que no estoy nervioso! – Ichigo gritó enfadado.

- Oh vamos, solo bebe. – Isshin le siguió insistiendo hasta que, finalmente, lo convenció.

- Está bien, pero solamente lo hago para que me dejes en paz. – El futuro esposo le dijo, tomando con recelo el sake y bebiéndolo poco a poco.

- Me pregunto si Kuchiki-san está nerviosa. – Ishida de pronto mencionó en voz alta, captando la atención de todos. Fue ahí cuando Ichigo se pregunto cómo estaría su prometida en esos momentos…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Rukia también se estaba admirando en el espejo, su cabello estaba recogido en una media cola de caballo, dejando tres mechones rebeldes sueltos, los cuales enmarcaban su rostro como si fueran un marco; como adorno del cabello, tenía una pequeña tiara plateada y el típico velo atorado a su cabello. Estaba ligeramente maquillada, quería verse lo más natural posible ya que a su prometido no le gustaba que ella usara mucho maquillaje y a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea. Admiró su hermoso vestido que parecía de princesa, era strapless y la parte de arriba iba pegada al cuerpo, la falda, en cambio, tenía muchos tules, logrando que se viera esponjado; además, tenía como adorno una rosa roja, similar a la que Ichigo estaba usando, colocada en el lado derecho de donde empezaba la línea de la falda del vestido. Sonrió orgullosa al verse tan hermosa.<p>

- ¡Rukia! ¡Te ves hermosa! – Rangiku le gritó y la abrazó.

- Arigatou, Rangiku.

- Es verdad Rukia, estas resplandeciente. – Nel comentó, uniéndose al abrazo.

- A la tía Hikari le daría un ataque si te viera tan _elegante_. – Yoruichi comentó, también abrazando a su prima.

- Sí, pero no creo que ella quisiera estar rodeada de "gente sin modales". – Rukia comentó, imitando la voz de su madre, sacándole una carcajada a todos los ahí presentes.

- Rukia-chan, de verdad estás hermosa. – Orihime dijo, viéndola con admiración.

- Gracias, Orihime, pero creo que están exagerando. – La Kuchiki-a punto de ser Kurosaki- comentó, sonrojándose.

- No, Orihime no exagera Kuchiki, te ves muy bien. – Tatsuki dijo.

- Es cierto Rukia-chan, confía en nosotras. – Momo habló, sonriéndole a su amiga.

- No lo sé, chicas.

- Vamos, es la verdad. Además, estoy segura de que, cuando Ichigo-kun te vea, le va a dar un infarto. – Kimi mencionó, sonriendo con picardía, provocando el sonrojo de Rukia y la risa general de las demás.

No podía creer que este día hubiera llegado por fin, el día en el que uniría su vida con la de Ichigo para siempre. Se sentía tan dichosa que no podía explicar con simples palabras todo lo que sentía en su interior. No comprendía como algunas novias se preocupaban tanto por los detalles y estaban tan nerviosas, ella no lo estaba, sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta y estaba realmente feliz; Yoruichi le había comentado que ella tampoco había estado nerviosa, que solo las novias que aun tienen dudas se siente así. Rangiku mencionó que con un poco de sake se le olvidaron las preocupaciones y Nel concordó con la Shihouin. Kimi y Hisana también le dijeron que no habían estado nerviosas, más bien estaban tan felices que no podían contener las lágrimas, pero bueno, ellas dos siempre habían sido realmente emocionales.

- Bueno, Rukia, es hora de brindar con… ¡Sake! – Rangiku exclamó, sacando una botella de sake de quien sabe dónde.

- ¡Rangiku! ¡No puedes beber sake! ¿Acaso has olvidado que eres una madre lactante? – La peli-verde la regañó.

- Es cierto…y yo que tenía tantas ansias de beber sake… ¡pero al menos tú me acompañaras en mi martirio! – La rubia señaló a Neliel, quien tenía ya cinco meses de embarazo.

- Sí, sí, lo que sea.

- Vaya Nel-chan, en verdad te ves deslumbrante. – Momo mencionó, observando detenidamente a Nel.

- Creo que es cierto lo que dicen: las mujeres embarazadas parecen brillar. – Inoue mencionó.

- Bueno, creo que sí brillo un poco. – Neliel dijo, mirándose. – Pero nadie brilla más que Rukia.

- Bueno, es cierto, Nel y Rukia están brillando, pero alguien también lo hace. – Yoruichi dijo mirando sospechosamente a alguien en la habitación.

- ¿Quién? – Todas preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- Pues Kimi. – Yoruichi dijo, señalando a la castaña.

- ¡Kimi-chan! ¡No me digas que… - Momo empezó diciendo, al observar como su amiga se sonrojaba.

- Bueno, Renji y yo teníamos planeado decirles en la recepción, pero creo que ya se dieron cuenta. – La esposa del pelirrojo dijo, sobándose la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

- ¡Felicidades! – Todas gritaron y abrazaron a la joven.

- Vaya, ¿de qué me perdí? – Hisana dijo, entrando en la habitación.

- Hisana nee-sama, ¡Kimi está embarazada! – Rukia gritó, logrando que su cuñada corriera y abrazara a la otra mujer.

- ¡Qué alegría! Bueno, volviendo al tema de la boda, Rukia-chan, los niños de las flores ya están listos.

Rukia sonrió, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan que ella y su nii-sama habían hecho. Sus sobrinos, Hideki y Kyouko, serían los niños de las flores, el niño con su trajecito idéntico al de su padre y Kyouko con un vestido rojo y una corona de flores blancas en la cabeza. Sus damas de honor eran Yoruichi, Rangiku, Neliel, Momo, Kimi, Orihime y Tatsuki, todas vestidas con vestidos rojos en estilos diferentes y con ramos de flores blancas. Hisana y Byakuya iban a tomar el lugar de sus padres, entregándola en el altar, Yuzu iba a ocupar el lugar de la madre de Ichigo durante la procesión y Karin era la encargada de la organización de la ceremonia, por lo que no pudo ser dama.

- Me permiten un momento con mi hermana.

La voz de Byakuya se escuchó, captando la atención de todas las mujeres en la habitación. Todas ellas, incluida Hisana, inventaron excusas de que tenían que hacer otras cosas y los dejaron a solas.

- Te ves verdaderamente hermosa, Rukia. – El Kuchiki mayor dijo, dándole una sonrisa a su hermanita.

- Nii-sama, arigatou. – Rukia dijo, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

- Me hubiera gustado que nuestros padres estuvieran aquí hoy, así podrían ver a la hermosa mujer en la que se convirtió su pequeña hija.

- No creo que a ellos les agrade estar entre tanta gente no noble. – Rukia dijo, sacándole otra sonrisa a su hermano.

- ¿Te sientes feliz? – Después de unos momentos de silencio, Byakuya le preguntó.

- Mucho nii-sama, más de lo que puedo explicar. – La pelinegra dijo, abrazando a su hermano.

- Me alegra mucho, mientras tú estés feliz yo puedo estar tranquilo. – El Kuchiki dijo, acariciando la cabeza de Rukia.

- Gracias, nii-sama.

- Em, no es que quiera interrumpirlos pero la ceremonia ya va a comenzar. – Karin, vestida con un hermoso vestido azul celeste, apareció de la nada.

- Oh, sí. - Ambos contestaron.

- Salgan al pasillo, mientras organizo a los demás. – Karin habló para luego irse otra vez.

Ya en la entrada de la capilla donde se iban a celebrar las nupcias, al frente estaban Hideki y Kyouko con una canasta de flores, la niña disfrutaba molestar a su pequeño primo, tal parecía que la hija de Yoruichi cada día se parecía más a ella; atrás de ellos, Ichigo estaba parado con Yuzu a su lado, la cual vestía un vestido rosado que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas. Atrás de ellos, se encontraba Isshin, vestido con un traje negro, exactamente el mismo que iba a rentar para la boda de Ichigo con Orihime, hablando animadamente con Hisana, quien estaba usando un vestido verde largo, el cual le sentaba muy bien. Atrás de ellos estaban los padrinos agrupados de la siguiente manera: Chad con Yoruichi, los padrinos de honor, Keigo con Rangiku, Mizuiro con Nel, Renji con Kimi, Toshirou con Momo y Kisuke con Tatsuki, quien se quejaba diciendo que ella debía de estar emparejada con Sado, quien era su novio actual. La orquesta, sí, oyeron bien, Byakuya no escatimó en gastos, empezó a tocar la marcha, indicando que era la hora de que Ichigo y Yuzu avanzaran hacia el altar.

- Estoy tan feliz por ti onii-chan. – Yuzu mencionó, llorando un poco.

- Grcias Yuzu, yo también estoy muy feliz.

- Oka-chan estaría muy orgullosa de ti. – La menor de los Kurosaki mencionó, mientras se aferraba del brazo de su hermano.

- Yo también lo creo.

Ya ocupando su lugar en el altar, Ichigo empezó a preguntarse cómo había llegado hasta este feliz momento. Todo le parecía demasiado perfecto, tanto que creía estar soñando; tuvo que pellizcarse un par de veces para asegurarse de que era la realidad y no un magnífico sueño. En esos momentos, la música cambió a la típica marcha nupcial, anunciando que la novia estaba a punto de llegar; fue ahí, cuando nuestro querido peli-naranja recordó las acciones que tomó para llegar al instante en el que se encontraba.

_Flasback_

_Bien Ichigo, es ahora o nunca_. El Kurosaki pensó, mientras su mano de deslizaba hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón, tocando suavemente la caja donde se encontraba el anillo que pretendía darle a Rukia. Esa noche festejaban su aniversario, no el aniversario de cuando regresaron después de cinco años, no, sino el original, el día que aquel chico rudo y temperamental le había pedido a la Kuchiki, en ese entonces una jovencita de 15 años que adoraba golpearlo, que fuera su novia. Pensó que sería bastante emotivo si ese día le pedía matrimonio también; ¡demonios! Gracias al amor se estaba volviendo un romántico, cosa que iba a, no solo afectar su imagen, sino a provocar las burlas de Rukia.

Para celebrar su aniversario, estaban cenando a gusto en uno de los restaurantes más caros y elegantes de la ciudad, además de que el ambiente era muy romántico ya que los comensales eran alumbrados por la luz de las velas y la música era también bastante romántica. Ichigo llevaba un traje azul marino muy formal y Rukia estaba usando el vestido que originalmente había comprado para asistir a la boda de Ichigo con Inoue, y usando una gargantilla que el Kurosaki le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Ambos conversaban animadamente, pero era obvio que algo le estaba molestando al peli-naranja.

- Ichigo, ¿me vas a decir qué te pasa o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza? – La pelinegra de pronto dijo, mirando fijamente a su novio, quien solo pudo sudar frío.

- Bien, supongo que debo decírtelo antes de que recurras a métodos poco ortodoxos. – Ichigo dijo, haciendo reír a su novia.

- Bueno, habla ya.

- Está bien. – Dijo, respirando profundamente. – Rukia, tú y yo hemos pasado momentos maravillosos desde que empezamos a salir hace catorce años exactamente. No puedo imaginar como hubiera sido mi vida si jamás te hubiera conocido; gracias a ti superé la muerte de mi madre y me convertí en una mejor persona. Nunca he amado a alguien tanto como te amo a ti; eres mi rayo de luz, la persona que paró la lluvia en mi interior. No soportaría perderte nuevamente y espero que tú compartas este sentimiento.

- Ichigo…

- Lo que intento decir es… - Dijo, mientras se hincaba frente a ella y sacaba la caja de su bolsillo. – Kuchiki Rukia, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? – Abrió la caja mostrando un precioso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en forma algo cuadrada; Rukia, al escuchar esas palabras, empezó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

- ¡Sí, Ichigo! ¡Seré tu esposa! – Gritó y abrazó a su ahora prometido, mientras él le colocaba el anillo en su dedo, para luego besarla con toda la pasión y todo el amor que sentía en esos momentos…

_Fin Flashback_

Eso sucedió exactamente un año atrás; ambos creyeron que sería algo muy especial si se casaban el mismo día en el que empezaron a salir de adolescentes, sobretodo porque curiosamente esa fecha caía en sábado, era prácticamente perfecto. El peli-naranja sonrió ante el recuerdo y lo hizo aun más cuando pudo divisar la silueta de Rukia. Al verla, se quedó boquiabierto, estaba realmente _hermosa_, más de lo que había estado en toda su vida; ella, al verlo, también sonrió, mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría, mientras intentaba sujetar con fuerza su ramo de rosas rojas, pues sentía que en cualquier momento se le caería. Pronto, ya estaban uno enfrente del otro, ambos sonriendo sin saber qué decirse.

- Kurosaki, es toda tuya. – Byakuya dijo, sonriendo y poniendo la mano de su hermana en la del Kurosaki y haciendo una reverencia.

- Gracias, Byakuya.

Después, todos tomaron asiento y el ministro empezó a hablar.

- Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de este hombre y esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio. Antes de comenzar con los votos, me gustaría compartir con ustedes las palabras que el apóstol San Pablo menciona en su carta a los corintios: "El amor es comprensivo, el amor es servicial y no tiene envidia; el amor no es presumido ni se envanece; no es grosero ni egoísta; no se irrita ni guarda rencor; no se alegra con la injusticia, sino goza con la verdad. El amor disculpa sin límites, confía sin límites, espera sin límites, soporta sin límites. El amor dura para siempre." – Mientras iba diciendo todo esto el ministro, cada invitado volteaba a ver a su pareja, sonriendo ante tanto romanticismo; otros, como Yuzu, lloraban de alegría; en cambio, Ichigo y Rukia sonreían con complicidad, pues esas palabras les quedaban como anillo al dedo, comprendían exactamente lo que querían decir y se sentían dichosos por haber encontrado el amor verdadero.

- El matrimonio, hermanos, no es solo el simple hecho de firmar un papel, no, significa mucho más que eso. El matrimonio se trata de la unión de dos personas que están preparadas para apoyarse el uno al otro, tanto en las buenas como en las malas, tal y como sus votos indican, los cuales deben de respetar; si prometieron respetarse, háganlo, no discutan por cosas innecesarias ni se lastimen mutuamente. Recuerden que, si en verdad se aman, pueden superar cualquier obstáculo, tal como Ichigo-san y Rukia-san han hecho. ¿Saben que ellos llevan juntos 15 años? Es cierto que se separaron por un tiempo, pero ellos nos demostraron que su amor puede vencer cualquier obstáculo, incluso al tiempo. – Diciendo esto, todos sonrieron, en especial los novios, quienes no podían dejar de verse. – Ya que aclaramos esto, ahora los novios dirán sus votos.

- Yo, Kurosaki Ichigo. – El peli-naranja empezó diciendo, bastante emocionado, mientras veía fijamente a Rukia. – Tomo a Kuchiki Rukia como mi esposa; sin importar cual sea su estado de salud, la amaré, respetaré, consolaré y ayudaré durante todos los días de mi vida, siéndole siempre fiel, lo juro. – Rukia empezó a derramar más lágrimas, sobre todo cuando Ichigo colocó el anillo de bodas en su dedo anular.

- Yo, Kuchiki Rukia. – Aquí hizo una pausa, para dejar de sollozar, mientras le sonreía al amor de su vida. – Tomo a Kurosaki Ichigo como mi esposo; sin importar cual sea su estado de su salud, lo amaré, respetaré, consolaré y ayudaré durante todos los días de mi vida, siéndole fiel, lo juro. – La pelinegra dijo, haciendo alguna que otra pausa para hablar claro, mientras le colocaba a Ichigo el anillo en su dedo.

- Ahora que han dicho sus votos, pueden firmar el acta de matrimonio. – El ministro habló, pasándoles el acta, la cual firmaron gustosos. – Muy bien, ahora los declaro marido y mujer, ya puede besar a la novia. – Diciendo esto, Ichigo no lo dudó ni un segundo y besó con fuerza a Rukia, quien le correspondió de la misma manera. Todos los presentes exclamaron gritos de júbilo y aplaudieron con alegría.

Por fin, después de muchas alegrías y penas, al fin habían unido sus vidas, lo cual era simplemente algo simbólico, pues desde hace tiempo, ambos estaban seguros de que estaban destinados a pasar el resto de su vida juntos, tener niños juntos, comprar una hermosa casa en la cual envejecerían. Salieron de la capilla con gran alegría, aceptando los abrazos de todos aquellos que presenciaron su boda y sonriendo sin parar.

Ya en la recepción, todos estaban comentando lo emotiva que resultó la ceremonia matrimonial. Después de un rato, por fin llegaron los novios, quienes se habían estado tomando fotos y arreglando algunas cosas; felices, ambos se dirigieron a la pista para bailar su primer baile como esposos, la canción que eligieron fue "Kiss from a rose" la versión de Aki Angela. Todos aplaudieron con fuerza y muchos fueron a unírseles al baile.

Cabe decir que todos se la pasaron muy bien; la comida estuvo exquisita y la música fue fantástica, claro que no faltaron canciones de UVERworld, el grupo favorito de Ichigo y Rukia. En verdad Kuchiki Byakuya no fue un tacaño, porque tanto las decoraciones, como comida, música y demás fueron de la mejor calidad, al estilo Kuchiki. En eventos relevantes, Arizawa Tatsuki fue quien tuve la buena-o mala-suerte de atrapar el ramo de la novia, a lo que todos sonrieron, aplaudieron y le hicieron señas a Chad de que se apurara a proponerle matrimonio. Isshin hizo de las suyas saltando de aquí para allá, abrazando cada vez que podía su ahora oficialmente tercera hija; durante la recepción, Hitsugaya Toshirou hizo lo que nunca nadie creyó: le pidió matrimonio a Hinamori Momo enfrente de todos, ella, claro, aceptó gustosa. Renji y Kimi también anunciaron públicamente que un nuevo Abarai venía en camino; Grimmjow estuvo presumiéndoles a todos que pronto iba a ser padre, al igual que Gin, quien presumía lo hermosa que era su hija, mostrándole a todos sus fotos. También, Ulquiorra aprovechó para anunciar su compromiso con Nemu.

Al final, todos tuvieron su "y vivieron felices para siempre", pero no se dejen engañar, no es como el final de los cuentos de hadas, porque esto no es un final, sino el inicio de una nueva vida maravillosa. Gracias a todos por leer esta historia y espero que todos encuentren también su final feliz y que no arruinen su propia boda, a menos de que estén cometiendo un error xD.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Waaaah sniff, no puedo creer que ya haya acabado este fic! No solo porque me entristece, sino también porque yo nunca acabó mis fics, soy muy floja y se me van las ideas, pero esta ves de verdad que me apliqué y acabé el fic. La verdad me tardé en escribir el epílogo a propósito para no acabar el fic tan rápido jeje. Me entristece acabar mi "bebé", pero también me emociona, tanto que hasta hice un pastel de chocolate (mi favorito) para celebrar. De nuevo, gracias a todos los que han seguido este fic y gracias por sus reviews, los cuales me alegran el día. Aunque este fic ya haya terminado, no estén tristes, porque durante todo el verano estaré subiendo fics IchiRukis y de otras parejas jeje. Ah, y para **MaRu-chan MKV **hay una sorpresa más, ya que fue el review número 100 de mi fanfic número 50 también le haré un fic de acuerdo a sus especificaciones. Bueno, ahora voy con algunos detalles del epílogo; hice una investigación sobre las bodas estilo occidental en Japón y, aparentemente, tienen lugar en capillas y la ceremonia la oficia un ministro como escribí. El padre de la novia, o la persona que la entregue al esposo, hace una reverencia indicando que respeta y acepta que ese hombre sea el esposo de su hija/hermana; es común que el ministro lea la carta de San Pablo a los corintios, como lo hizo en el fic, diciendo sobre lo que es el amor. Los votos que escribí son una combinación entre los occidentales y los que se dicen en Japón. En este fic, el grupo favorito de Rukia e Ichigo es UVERworld y sus canciones tienen mucho que ver en su relación de adolescentes, algo que explicaré en mi fic "Listen to ONE story". La canción que bailan es bastante hermosa y la recomiendo escuchar a lo largo del fic, al igual que durante la ceremonia recomiendo escuchar el dueto IchiRuki oficial "Glow" Sin más, me despido y nuevamente les agradezco por su apoyo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente fic! Ja ne!

Ahora, vamos con el rincón de los reviews!

**Kaoru240: **que bueno que te haya gustado el bonus! Y me alegra que te parezca interesante la secuela jeje. ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Te cuidas mucho!

**MaRu-chan MKV: **¡que bueno que te haya gustado el capi pasado! Lamento la tardanza jeje, pero aquí esta el siguiente y último capi. ¡Gracias por tus reviews! Espero tus indicaciones para el fic que te dedicaré jeje ¡Te cuidas mucho y nos leemos!

**Any-chan15: **me alegra que te gustara el capi! Si, siempre me he imaginado que Grimmy sería muy tierno con Nel, je, luego haré un one-shot sobre ellos dos basado en este fic donde cuento como sera su hijo xD. ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado la reseña! En realidad, ese fic iba primero y luego este, pero tuve más inspiración para este asi que lo empezé primero. ¡Gracias por siempre dejarme reviews! ¡te cuidas!

**Candy-chan: **¡me alegra que te gustara el capi! jeje, yo también me imagino a Gin diciendo eso y que bueno que te diera risa la reaccion de Byakuya xD. Que bueno que te haya gustado la reseña de la precuela, y si también la hago a manera de compensación porque este fic se acabó T^T. Bueno, con lo de Vampire Knight, creo que a Matsuri-sensei le gusta complicarnos la trama con sus locuras xD Pero bueno...Por cierto, te agradezco por el review que me dejaste en mi fic de Blood plus "Después de 30 años", ya veré si le pongo lemmon ahí xD. ¡Gracias por tus reviews y nos leemos pronto! ¡Cuídate!

**ShinigamiDark89: **aw! arigatou por tus felicitaciones! No te preocupes, no los dejaré sin IchiRuki, no soy Tite xD ¡Gracias por tus reviews! ¡Cuídate mucho!

**ana-p118: **¡gracias por tu review! Me alegraste el día al decirme que soy buena escritora. ¡Gracias por tus reviews en este y otros fics! ¡Cuídate!

**L: **jeje, como prometí, ahí está la boda xD ¡Gracias por tus reviews! ¡Te cuidas!

**YunaKairi26: **¡arigatou por tu review! Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado tanto este fic, al menos tanto para leerlo y dormirte hasta las 6 de la mañana. Haré más fics IchiRuki que espero que te gusten ^^ ¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto! ¡Cuídate!

**Claw-13: **¡gracias por tu review! Aquí te dejó el epílogo el cual espero que disfrutes. ¡Gracias y nos leemos pronto!

**Nany Kuchiki: **¡gracias por tu review! Creo que nadie quería que se acabara el fic, pero bueno, tuve que terminarlo. Si quieres ver un bebé IchiRuki, no te preocupes, en otro fic que también estoy escribiendo, el cual ya no es UA, habrá algo así jeje. Sobre lo de "Listen to ONE story" (traducida como "Escucha UNA historia") es la precuela de este fic; orginalmente ese fic lo iba a escribir antes de este, pero no tuve inspiración y me dediqué enteramente a "Como arruinar tu propia boda", pero pronto tendré listo el de Listen... Bueno, el título es así porque me basé en la canción que cantan Byakuya y Rukia en "The Beat Bleach Collection: 4th Session-01" canción que tiene ese título y que además habla sobre las tristezas que han pasado Rukia y Byakuya y que se piden mutuamente que "levanten de nuevo el rostro", osea que superen sus tristezas, jeje. Si leíste la reseña, creo que explica bastante la situación. Te recomiendo que escuches la cancion, es muy linda y muestra el amor que se tienen como hermanos, ademas de que Bya-kun canta con su sexy voz. Bueno, ahora si te dejo y quiero agradecerte por tus reviews! ¡Cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto!

**Rukia-CC: **¡gracias por tu review! Jeje, creo que Grimmjow sería tierno y protector con su esposa, bueno, según yo. Me alegra que te caiga un poquito mejor, pues Grimmy es mi espada favorito ^^. Me alegra que te parezca interesante el nuevo fic jeje. Bueno, ¡gracias de nuevo por tus reviews y por leer! ¡Cuídate! Ja ne!


End file.
